


Two Blue Lines

by MrsL120



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Complete, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Marriage, Pregnant Sex, Severus Snape Lives, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:47:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 50,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsL120/pseuds/MrsL120
Summary: Sometimes the very things you wish for in life come from the last person you ever thought could give them to you.  Hermione had resigned herself to never being a mother, content to focus on her career.  Severus decided to build a life for himself after unexpectedly surviving the war, though one that he was sure was destined to be lonely.  Now all they have to do is avoid the evil plot of a mad man to find happiness.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Severus Snape
Comments: 18
Kudos: 143





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My many thanks to the incomparable J.K. Rowling for allowing us to play in her magical world. The characters are all hers, but the story is mine.

Two blue lines. That couldn’t be right. Of course, after four tests, you’d think one would have been correct. Hermione stared down at the muggle pregnancy tests wondering if there was another explanation other than the one currently staring her in the face. It wasn’t that she’d never wanted children, but for one she wasn’t in a relationship, two she’d only had sex once in the last three years approximately two months ago, and three she’d specifically been told at twenty that she would never, ever be able to get pregnant. 

If it hadn’t been for the fact that she’d spent the last several weeks throwing up day and night, while her breasts had felt as though anything touching them was a specific curse designed to torture her, she’d never have thought of checking. Evidently, however, one incredible fuck in her office at a ministry function and here she was carrying the child of the man who must indeed have the world’s strongest sperm. 

Hermione sighed and decided the only way she could be absolutely sure was to be seen by a healer. She’d sent a note to the ministry that morning informing them she’d be absent for the day. Getting ready to leave her flat, she decided to bring coffee to Audrey Weasley, her friend and the wife of Percy Weasley. Sure, she could have made an appointment, but what was the point of knowing the head of women’s services at St. Mungo’s if you couldn’t go and beg them to find any other explanation than pregnancy for four positive pregnancy tests? 

An hour later, she strolled into the office of Healer Weasley and set a large cup of coffee on the woman’s desk. The blonde smiled up at Hermione and her blue eyes, always so cheerful and bright, took in her friend.

“Good morning, Hermione. You look positively dreadful. Thanks for the coffee. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

With a snort of laughter, Hermione dropped down into the chair across the desk from the healer and said, “I need your help. However, first I need your word that everything including the coffee I brought you will remain confidential. Is that possible?”

“I swear to you that I won’t reveal anything about your visit today. If you’d like I can even take a wand oath. However, I am worried now. What can I do for you?” asked Audrey.

Hermione chewed her bottom lip for a moment before reaching into her purse and pulling out a clear plastic bag containing the four positive pregnancy tests. 

“For the past three weeks I’ve had nausea and vomiting every day, I’m exhausted, and my breasts hurt. This morning I decided to take a pregnancy test, but it was positive, so I took three more. As you can see, they also show positive. You know as well as I do that this isn’t possible, so what’s wrong with me?”

Audrey considered Hermione for a moment before locking and warding her office door. She led Hermione into the next room where an exam table with a white sheet sat ready for a patient.

“Undress and climb on the table please. I’ll give you a moment to cover yourself with a sheet, but I need you completely unclothed”, instructed the healer. Once Hermione was naked under the sheet, she called out and Audrey reentered the room. “I’m going to do some diagnostic spells, then we’ll talk.”

With a flick of her wand, Healer Weasley had some runes of various colors floating over Hermione’s body. After she waved away her first results, she tapped her wand to Hermione’s lower abdomen, where a mist of pink surrounded by a faint grey floated up appearing to beat like a heart, only faster. Finally, the healer placed her hands just above the bed and moved them around as if feeling for something only she could see. With a smile she then looked at Hermione.

“I’ve figured out what is causing all your symptoms. You are approximately eight weeks pregnant. The fetus is healthy and strong, and your body is responding beautifully to the pregnancy. Would you care to know the gender?”

Struggling to sit up, Hermione stared at her friend. “How is that possible? You know what happened to me. In fact, you’ve examined me yourself, so you know this is impossible.”

“Sometimes the body has its own magic. In approximately seven months, you’ll be the mother of a little girl. That is if you want to be. Obviously, it’s early enough that if you want to discuss options we can. You don’t have to tell me, but it might help me answer some of your questions if you did, and I promise I’ll never reveal anything to another living soul, but who is the father?” asked Audrey.

Letting her hand drift down to her lower abdomen in wonder, Hermione took a deep breath before answering, “Severus Snape.” 


	2. Chapter 2

Eight Weeks Prior

Ministry functions were usually a bore. People with nothing important to say got up and gave long winded speeches, while warm tasteless white wine was served in small glasses and smarmy men in ill-fitting robes hit on Hermione as she made her rounds. If she weren’t the head of Magical Law Enforcement, she’d skip the events and stay home with a good book instead, but this time she was actually looking forward to going. 

This function was in honor of the professors at Hogwarts and their contributions to the education of the young witches and wizards that passed through her hallowed halls. After the war, there had been something of a baby boom, with the resulting offspring having entered the magical school in the past few years. Hermione was looking forward to seeing her old professors and many of the people she’d gone to school with. It would be like a ten-year reunion twelve years later. 

She knew most of her classmates were now married with families of their own, while she was still single and would never have kids, but Hermione wasn’t unhappy with her life. Harry and Ron were still her friends, as were their wives Ginny and Fay. Being godmother to one child out of each of her friend’s broods meant she had plenty of baby, then kid time. Although her last relationship had been three years prior, that wizard had been a passing fancy at best. He’d had a gorgeous body, a sweet nature, and as long as he didn’t talk, he could almost pass for good company. Hermione longed to meet someone intelligent, well read, and passionate about ideas, but she’d come to accept that such a man most likely did not exist. Still, she was going to dress up, sip cheap wine, and have a blast catching up with people she’d not seen in a very long time. 

The evening of the party found Hermione dressed in a long, silk, backless dress. The front had a deep V, which she easily pulled off due to her small breasts, while the dress itself was held up by a tie around her neck. If she had to give her figure a name, it would be short ballerina. Hermione had decided to dress in black, but went with six-inch heels in silver, which she spelled to be more comfortable. Her hair had finally calmed down into chestnut waves, which she piled on top of her head, while she made her amber eyes pop with subtle make-up. Tucking her wand into her clutch, Hermione gave herself one last look over before blowing her reflection a kiss in the mirror and heading out the door. 

At the ministry, the party was in full swing when she arrived. Almost immediately, she was pulled into a hug by Harry, then Ginny. 

“You’re dressed to break hearts tonight”, teased Ginny Potter. 

“More like I’m dressed to withstand the heat. I remember the last function I looked as though I’d spent hours at hot yoga, rather than at a boring party”, said Hermione. Harry had gone to get the two women glasses of wine. When he returned, it was with Ron and his wife in tow.

“Wow Hermione. Dressed to kill. It’s not fair that you’re already beautiful in regular clothes”, joked Fay. She and Ron had been married for eight years and their third child was due any day now. 

Hermione smiled tenderly at the baby bump then at her friends. “You guys are sweet. I am so excited, in another couple of weeks, you’ll have little Evan or Emily. Are you ready?”

Talk turned to kids and Hermione followed her friends to their table. She only half listened as she scanned the room taking in faces and matching them to names. It was when she came across a face she’d been sure wouldn’t be in attendance that night, that she stopped listening to the chatter at her table altogether. 

Severus Snape was in conversation with Pamona Sprout and Minerva McGonagall. He’d never, as far as she knew, come to a ministry event before. Not even when he’d been awarded his Order of Merlin, First Class. He was no longer a professor, but the few times a year when Hermione had tea with Hogwarts current headmistress, Minerva went on and on about how successful his potions business was as if she were talking about a son she was proud of. 

He looked years younger than when Hermione had last seen him, though she supposed the stress of serving two egomaniacal madmen would age a person. His dress robes were clearly custom made and very expensive, in black. Well, no surprise there. It was the way his hair shone, clean and tied back from his face that made Hermione pause in her perusal of him. When she’d been younger, she’d found his face interesting. Oddly now that she was a grown woman, she could translate that into finding him handsome. He still appeared quite tall, with a lean frame. Hermione estimated that she’d come up to just below his shoulder without her heels on. While admiring the man, she was surprised when his dark eyes turned in her direction, looking her over quickly from head to toe. She was shocked when he winked at her before turning back to his conversation. 

The night was proving to be as boring as Severus had predicted. Back when he’d been a professor, he’d gone to a few ministry events, but now that he no longer had to, aside from tonight he’d declined all invitations. The only reason he’d come this evening was a bet he’d lost to Minerva. Every year a student managed to transfigure another into something. Often, even though he no longer worked for the school, it would be up to him to find a potion to help reverse the silly accident. She’d bet him that during the past school year if no one required his services, he’d have to accompany her to a function of her choosing. At the time it had seemed a safe bet. Who knew the new transfiguration professor would be nearly a female version of him with no tolerance for foolishness in her class? So here he was, paying his debt. 

As he listened to Pamona and Minerva gossip, he felt as though he were being watched. Looking around the room, at first, he spotted no one paying him undue attention. Then his eyes fell upon a small, very attractive witch. She had skin that looked slightly sun kissed, with glossy, chestnut hair, large bright eyes, and from what he could see of her body, she appeared to be compact and slender. Something about her was familiar, though for the life of him he couldn’t place her. She seemed to be appraising him and he couldn’t help but wink at her when she finally met his eyes. The blush that appeared on her cheeks made Severus promise himself that he would seek her out later and find out who she was. 

Hermione tuned back into her friends, who had moved on to joking about all the places they’d hidden from their kids at one point or another to have sex. Though she’d dated plenty, she’d only had three sexual partners. Ron had been her first, though they’d decided after a year of dating that they were better off as friends. She’d gone through a long dry spell after that until she’d met an American man, Phillip, who’d come as an ambassador to the Ministry of Magic. They had dated long distance for nearly three years. He’d wanted her to move to New York to be with him, but she’d not wanted to leave Britain. A year and a half after that, Hermione had met Jacques, the wizard artist from France. They’d dated casually for a year and while at first his artistic nature had spoken to Hermione; his lack of an intellectual nature drove her away. Looking over her shoulder at the man who’d been her potions professor, she turned away quickly when she realized that he was looking at her as well. 

Dinner was served and the speeches started. Thankfully, unlike the usual long-winded droning of most ministry function speakers, the people who spoke this evening were mostly former students who wished to say a quick thank you to the teachers who had inspired them and supported them through their time at Hogwarts. Hermione was scheduled to be the final speaker before the dancing started. 

When she approached the dais, she had to wait a moment for the clapping to die down before she could speak. “Thank you. For any who don’t know me, I’m Hermione Granger. I promise as the final speaker this evening, I’ll keep it brief. First, I’d like to thank all the teachers who had to put up with the antics of Harry, Ron, and myself. I know we are responsible for more than our fair share of the grey that many of you developed during our time at Hogwarts. Secondly, thank you to all of you who did not hex me for being an insufferable know-it-all with her hand in the air all the time. I promise that for the most part, that impulse has now passed, though not completely. Lastly, I want to thank all the educators that have made Hogwarts a second home for the magical children of Britain. It’s not just the education the students receive that makes it such a special place, but the life lessons, the friendships, and the support that truly dedicated professors such as yourselves have given to each of the students that have passed through your care. Now, if we could have one last round of applause to say thank you to the Hogwarts professors both past and present with us tonight, I’ll let the rest of the evening commence.” 

Everyone in the room stood and clapped along with Hermione towards the tables the teachers sat at. Soon the band started, and couples began making their way out to the dance floor. Stopping briefly to speak to various people as she made her way across the room, Hermione didn’t see Professor Snape at the table he’d been sitting at. She’d hoped to have a chance to speak with him. Still, she could mingle while moving and hope that she would come across him.

The shock at realizing that the beautiful witch Severus had been eyeing all evening was Hermione Granger didn’t quell his desire to go speak with her. As far as he knew, he was the only professor who had called her an insufferable know-it-all and yet she had joked about it in her speech. When she left the stage and started making her way through the crowd, he decided to find a way to intercept her and quietly left his table. Watching as she moved gracefully from group to group, never allowing anyone to stop her progress for long, he realized that she was the last person he’d have ever thought would grow into the type of woman that would make him curious about her. As she approached where he was standing, he stepped out from behind a column and smiled when she stopped and looked up at him curiously. 

“Good evening Miss Granger”, he said in that nearly mesmerizing voice of his. “I enjoyed your speech. It’s good to know that you no longer feel the need to wave your hand incessantly if you know something.”

Hermione was taken aback. Was he teasing her? Smiling she pushed down her nervousness and said, “I didn’t say I don’t ever feel the need to wave my hand, only that for the most part I don’t actually do so anymore. How are you this evening professor?”

He looked her over once again with his dark eyes before answering. “Miss Granger, I am no longer a professor. Perhaps calling me Severus will suffice? I was not looking forward to attending this gathering, but now I must say that I am pleased I did. Would you care to have a drink with me and catch up?”

“I’ll have a drink with you, but only if you call me Hermione”, she said. He raised an eyebrow before offering her his arm. 

“Hermione then.” She took his proffered arm and let him lead her to the bar. Severus ordered both of them a brandy and then handed her a large snifter. “Tell me about yourself. No ring, am I to assume that you’ve not allowed yourself to be caught in the institution of marriage yet?”

She laughed. “No not yet. I’m head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. As you can imagine, my job takes up a great deal of my time. Minerva told me you’d started a potions company that makes adjustments to common and not so common potions. That sounds very interesting.”

“For me it is. Though I doubt it is to many others. I make potions to serve the needs of those with allergies to certain ingredients of common or necessary potions. It’s a niche specialty but one that hadn’t been filled before. In truth I was very surprised to find there was such a large need.”

The hall had become very loud and it was hard to hear even standing very close to one another. Hermione looked over at the bartender, noting he was looking away before snagging the bottle of brandy and grabbing Severus’ arm. He picked up both their glasses and followed her. Slipping down the stairs to the level below the atrium they made their way to her office. Pulling out her wand, she tapped it on the door then invited him in. 

“I hope you don’t mind. Crowds aren’t my favorite. Besides, at the rate the noise was picking up, I seriously doubt I’d have been able to hear you soon”, she said taking a seat in one of the armchairs she had placed before the small fireplace. Severus sat in the other and turned towards her. 

“I have no objection. This may surprise you, given that I am clearly at every party thrown by wizarding kind, but I’m not fond of crowds either”, he said with a hint of a smile. She offered him a refill on his drink and then poured herself one as well. They started out by talking about what each of them had been up to for the last dozen years before branching off into ever more interesting topics. 

The Severus Snape of her youth had been a sarcastic, cruel, angry man who, while undoubtably brilliant, was not someone she’d have wanted to spend much time around. This Severus Snape was still sarcastic, but in a funny way. He was insightful, interesting, and even more brilliant than she’d ever supposed. They found that they had read many of the same books and Hermione had a ball debating various topics while sipping brandy and teasing the fascinating man sitting across from her. 

“I have a theory that magics can be transfused if they are similar enough, sort of the same way you can give a blood transfusion or an organ as long as it’s a match.” Hermione was telling him about a pet theory she’d been researching in her spare time. When Ginny and Harry had decided on a bonding marriage several years ago, it had sparked an idea that perhaps if a person’s magic had been damaged, then someone else could give an infusion of magic to fix the damage. Of course, she had no way of proving it. She’d never known that Severus was the creator of the blood replenishing potion and it had made her curious if blood type played a role in how well the formula worked which had led them to the current topic. 

He snorted before answering her. “I am fairly certain that there can be no such thing as a magical transfusion Hermione. A bonded marriage does allow for some combining of magic, but not for the movement of magic from one person to another. That’s an interesting theory, but unfortunately it can be no more than a… cute notion I’d say.”

She jumped up intending to smack Severus on the arm for calling her theory cute, but when she approached him, he pulled her into his lap. Before she realized what was about to happen, he dipped his head and pressed his lips to hers. Hermione moaned at the feeling, twining her arms around his neck. When his fingers grazed over one of her nipples, she opened her mouth to gasp allowing his tongue entry. Soon their tongues were dancing while their hands roamed. She was surprised to feel muscles under his robes. He felt as though he might be in very good shape. For his part, he’d slipped his fingers under the silk of her dress and was now caressing her breasts and nipples with his long, elegant fingers. Hermione trailed her fingers slowly down his torso until she encountered an extremely large bulge. Pushing her hand against him, she was thrilled to note that he felt both thick and long. 

Letting out a groan when she squeezed him, he pulled back from kissing her and looked into her eyes. “Hermione, we don’t have to go any further than you wish. I understand this might be awkward for you, given our history as professor and student.”

She placed a finger against his lips for a moment, then stood. Reaching over for her wand, she transfigured the empty chair into a bed before undoing the bow around her neck holding up her dress and letting it fall to the floor. As the silk slithered down her body, it revealed that she was wearing nothing but her high heels underneath. Hermione reveled in watching the face of the man who many believed incapable of feeling anything. His mouth had dropped open and his eyes widened taking all of her in. 


	3. Chapter 3

The naked woman in front of him was indeed somehow long and slender while also managing to be short. Her legs were shapely and toned, while her small breasts stood up on their own proudly, graced by deep pink nipples. A small thatch of neatly trimmed hair in the shape of a upside down triangle was the only covering on her otherwise bare pussy and her bum looked like two bubbles. Severus found he couldn’t speak for a moment as he took in the confident woman standing before him in all her glory. 

Raising one eyebrow in a fair imitation of him, she asked, “So Severus… shoes on or off.”

He had never before understood the term fuck me heels, but the way her red painted toenails looked in the silver strappy shoes, he realized he’d just gotten a crash course in the very definition. Severus didn’t have any fetishes that he was aware of, but even the sight of her tiny feet were somehow a turn on. Standing up before her, he pulled the two silver pins out of the updo on top of her head and watched in fascination as her hair tumbled down her back. 

“Leave them on”, he purred. 

Hermione moved forward and began unbuttoning his robes. “Take these off”, she murmured back.

He ran his hand down the front of his clothes and all the buttons undid themselves. She reached up to begin unwinding his cravat. For a moment he considered stopping her, but one thing he’d noticed was that she’d made no effort to cover the scars on her body from the war. The word mudblood was still carved into her left lower arm, though now much faded, while the starburst scar under her left breast from Dolohav’s curse during the ministry battle had been playing peek-a-boo all night with the deep V in her dress. If she could be proud of her scars, then damnit, he would be fine with his. 

After removing the cravat from around Severus’ neck, Hermione was surprised to find that the few scars were healed very well and although they would always be present, she’d assumed they’d be much worse than they were. He had what appeared to be three puncture wounds along with an area that she’d known had been torn open by Nagini. All that was left was a silverish outline of where he’d been attacked. Placing a kiss directly on his Adams apple, she was pleased when he allowed her to push his robes and shirt off him revealing a lean, but well-muscled torso. Again, there were scars, but she didn’t care. His pectoral area had a smattering of black hairs as did his belly button which made a trail down into the waistband of his pants. 

Wrapping her arms back around him, she tilted her head up and was pleased when he took her hint and began kissing her again. Her breasts pressing against him made her moan, as did the large bulge covered by his pants which was currently pressed into her belly. His fingers made their way down her body and were soon parting her feminine folds to brush against first her clit, then through her wet slit. Tongues tangled and she was sure that she’d never been turned on as much by a kiss before as she was currently. 

The feel of his other hand running through her hair gave her chills in the best possible way and she pulled the band from his hair so she could feel the silken strands as she held him to her. In the next instant he pulled away from her lips but began kissing his way down her jaw to first one breast and then the other. When he pulled a nipple between his teeth and lightly grazed the sensitive flesh, she couldn’t help the involuntary moan that escaped. After he’d thoroughly suckled both of her nipples into tight peaks, Severus then lowered himself to his knees. With her heals on, his mouth was level with her vagina. 

Snape picked up one of her legs and draped it over his shoulder, opening her to his gaze. He loved the little pink flesh peeking out at him from between the lips of her labia. The smell of her arousal was making his mouth water and when he leaned forward to dart his tongue inside her, he nearly groaned at her delicious mix of sweet and earthy. Hermione had both her hands firmly in his hair to steady herself and her head thrown back in passionate abandon. Somehow, he wasn’t surprised at how incredibly responsive she’d was to his touch. Using one hand to grasp her firm buttock and push her towards him, he used to other the slip first one finger, then two inside her. Severus licked and sucked at her clit as he’d done her nipples. She seemed to be enjoying the stimulation and if her cries of pleasure were anything to go by, then she definitely wanted him to continue. 

“Oh, Severus, that’s it… yes, right there, uhhhhh”, she moaned as he began pressing against the spongy tissue just inside her tight passage. He knew she wasn’t a virgin, but the tightness of her around his fingers was more than he’d been expecting. Kissing her pussy as though he were French kissing her mouth, Severus knew he’d found something she really liked. After less than a minute, she let out a shriek and he felt the pulsations of her release as she climaxed. 

Holding her to him, he slipped back up her body and nearly purred as she licked her essence from around his mouth. With a quick ‘divesto’ the rest of his clothes disappeared, and he found himself naked with his arms full of a gloriously willing witch. Lowering her to the transfigured bed, he settled himself on top of her but merely kissed and nipped at her jaw and neck for a few moments. 

“Before we go any further, are you protected? I’d be happy to cast the charm on myself or you if you wish”, he murmured into her ear. 

She kissed the tip of his nose and smiled at him. “I’m protected. Thank you.”

With that he reached down between them and lined himself up with her entrance. Her legs came up around his thighs, the glimpse of her heels still on her feet making him tingle in excitement. Slowly he pushed forward and had to take several deep breaths to stop himself from coming undone as her slick moisture squeezed tightly around his cock. It was a rare woman who didn’t ask him to stop for a moment or more, complaining that his size was too much for her. This tiny little witch, however, seemed ready to take all of him. Finding himself pushed to the hilt inside her, he began to move, the feeling of sliding in and out of her more sublime than any other he could think of. She moved her hips in time with his, while nipping at his ear, neck, and shoulder. 

He traced his tongue along the shell of her ear before whispering, “You feel incredible, Hermione. I could lose myself in you.”

The small body wrapped around his seemed to pull him tighter to her, while running her nails lightly over his back, giving him gooseflesh. Her kiss, when she captured his lips was almost desperate in its passion. Changing the angle of his hips slightly, he knew he was hitting exactly where she needed him. Her moans and cries became louder. 

“Fuck me, just like that Severus. You’re going to make me come”, she yelled out. When she cried out for him to fuck her harder, he complied, his penis pushing through her folds almost violently, the slap of flesh against flesh visceral proof of their coupling. Soon he could feel his testicles drawing up towards his body and knew he wouldn’t last much longer, but just as he was about to reach the edge, her pussy clamped down and began milking his release with her own. Severus came harder than he could ever remember doing before. After a few last cool down thrusts, he collapsed on top of the woman still holding him to her and hoped that he could stay inside her just a little longer. 

Hermione knew that what had just happened between her and Severus was hands down the best sex she’d ever had in her life. Never before had she come during penetration and she was sure it was the mental connection, though it didn’t hurt that on a scale from garden snake to anaconda, he was hiding a basilisk in her chamber of secrets currently. Talking to him had proven so engaging to her mentally that she had found herself getting more and more turned on as they covered topic upon topic.

She wondered if he’d be opposed to seeing her again. If so, well, then at least she could cross amazing one night stand off her life’s to do list. After a few minutes he rolled off her and she had to bite her bottom lip to not let out a groan at the feeling of emptiness she now felt. The way he’d filled her was slightly uncomfortable at first, but he’d had her so wet, that soon it had felt incredibly good. Running the tips of her fingernails down his arm, she sighed in contentment when he pulled her against him and kissed the top of her head. 

“That was, wow. Thank you”, she whispered. His answering chuckle was low and deep.

“I couldn’t have put it better myself”, he whispered in return. She’d just been about to ask if he’d consider going out to dinner some evening when there was a knock on her office door. 

Percy, her department deputy called out, “Hermione are you in there?”

Letting out a sigh, she sat up and called back, “I am Percy. Is this something that can wait? I’m kind of busy at the moment.”

“I’m afraid not. My apologies. Kingsley needs you in his office now. I can stall him for a few minutes, but I’m given to understand there is a bit of a crisis”, he yelled through her door. 

Hermione slumped for a second before looking over at Severus who was laying on his back with his arms behind his head. “Fine. Give me a few minutes, I’ll be right there.”

Standing she bent down to pick up her dress when the small sharp sting of a swat landed on her bum. She jumped forward and then turned laughing at the wizard who was looking around as if he had no idea who’d just spanked her. Slipping into her dress, she said, “I’m sorry. As luck would have it, this never happens and here when I most wish it wouldn’t fate chooses to make sure it does. Do you think you might consider going out for a drink sometime?”

Severus sat up and smiled at her. “I understand. Duty calls. I’d very much enjoy getting together for a drink sometime.”

She finished putting her hair up and then leaned down and kissed him. “There is a bathroom through that door. Otherwise, my office will lock itself when you leave. Owl me sometime.”

With that she had to leave. Within two minutes she walked into the Kingsley Shacklebolt’s office and found not only the Minister of Magic, but Harry, Ron, Percy, and the heads of several other departments. They all looked worried or angry and she wondered what could have possibly happened. 

“I’m sorry to call you away from the party Hermione, but we have a problem”, said Kingsley, indicating she should take a seat next to him. “Tonight, we received intelligence that a wizard arrived from out of the country that the American’s have been keeping an eye on. He had been one of their own agents but has evidently gone rouge and is now said to be seeking a magical relic that was hidden in two parts. Both Grindelwald and Voldemort searched for it, but were unsuccessful in locating it. One part was rumored to be in Paris, while the other part may be in Switzerland. Called ‘Anima Metit’ it appears as a small scythe, but its function is to harvest the magic of its victims and transfer it its master. His journal indicated he planned to use it to become the next dark lord and take over the wizarding world. Dumbledore was said to have a map to both parts, but no one knows where he hid it, though the person seeking this weapon has reason to believe that you are in possession of the map.”

For a moment Hermione sat quietly waiting for Kingsley to continue, but he wouldn’t meet her eyes. Finally, she asked, “Kings, what aren’t you telling me?”

He looked at her unhappily before answering, “The agent is Phillip Monroe. He murdered the two agents who’d been following him and is now at large. We think he’s coming to find you and take the map he believes you have. I’m sorry Hermione.”

Cold washed over her as she realized what she was being told. Phillip had always been interested in history and magical relics, but no more than as a hobby. However, now he evidently had killed people in pursuit of a weapon that could turn him into the most powerful dark wizard to have ever existed. She knew that people would try to insist she go into hiding and that she surround herself with Aurors so that her ex-boyfriend didn’t hunt her down and murder her to steal a map she knew she didn’t have. 

Looking around the room at the mostly male gathering, she realized they were looking at her as a weak female who was likely to start crying. Sitting back, she laughed and said, “Well, you think you know someone. And here it’s always men being told to look out for the crazy ex-girlfriends. I guess forewarned is forearmed. What’s the plan?”

Harry stepped forward. “I’d like you to come stay with us. Ginny and I would feel better knowing you aren’t alone. We’re going to call a meeting of the European Magical Law Enforcement Organization and see if we can coordinate a man hunt, but in the meantime, we need to be prepared.”

“I appreciate the thought Harry, but I’ve moved at least twice since I last had contact with Phillip and as long as I take precautions, I’ll be fine. As head of the DMLE, I believe we need to do research and try to discover as much as we can about the object he’s seeking. The Aurors can work on tracking his movements, but I don’t want anyone confronting him. We know he’s willing to take a life, so we will have to coordinate before we take him down. I’ll give you a profile and create a dossier. Any other suggestions?”

Percy stood and leaned over to speak quietly Kingsley. The minister nodded and indicated with the wave of his hand a file he wanted Percy to bring to him. No one spoke for a moment as they waited to see what Kingsley was going to say. At the minister’s nod James Williamson, his deputy minister, moved over to Hermione’s side and sat down in the empty chair close to her. 

“We were going to announce this next week, but now, well I guess we should discuss some changes we were planning to make. James recently found out he’s going to be a grandfather and has decided he wants to retire to spend more time with his family. Hermione, we had hoped you might consider taking the position of Deputy Minister for Magic. All the department heads agree that you are the woman for the job. That would put Percy in your current position. I know you’ll want to oversee the manhunt, but would you consider taking the job?” asked Kingsley. 

Looking around she saw everyone present nodding their agreement. She would be the first ever female deputy as well as the youngest. Kingsley hadn’t indicated that he had any plans in the near future of leaving his post, but he had made remarks in the past that led Hermione to believe that he wanted to groom her to take over as Minister for Magic someday. Wishing the timing were better, she still couldn’t pass up the opportunity. 

“If all the department heads are in agreement, then yes, I’ll take the position. As I can think of no one more suited to take over my current position than Percy Weasley, it is with full confidence that I will hand over the reins of the DMLE to him. Now, it’s getting late and we have a lot of work ahead of us in the coming days. We’ll meet in conference room five tomorrow at nine. If that’s all for tonight Minister?” said Hermione. 

Kingsley released everyone for the night before walking Hermione to his personal floo. After securing her agreement that she would come and go from work via floo only, he wished her a good night before sending her on her way. 


	4. Chapter 4

Severus had stayed at the party for another hour after Hermione had departed her office, but she never returned. Promising himself he’d contact her and arrange to have drinks, he saw Minerva back to Hogwarts before apparating himself home. The mid-August air was temperate that evening and as he arrived on his front doorstep, he paused before entering his home to take a deep breath of the fragrant air. Once he’d recovered after the final battle, he’d found that his heart, barely in teaching to begin with, was completely closed to the idea of returning to the school. There had of course been a trial, but he’d been cleared and exonerated of any war crimes, which had allowed him to move on with his life. After teaching for so many years, as well as saving the residuals he’d made from a few potions he’d created, Snape had found himself in a comfortable financial position. Developers had been buying up the houses in Cokeworth and he’d been more than ready to take their offer and move on from Spinners End. 

That was how he’d found himself living just outside of Rye, in East Sussex. It was about as far as he could get from Hogwarts and still be in the United Kingdom. When he’d been a young man, on occasion during the summers, Severus would board a train and see where it took him. One time he’d arrived in the picturesque town and spent several hours walking around. It was near the coast and had some gorgeously preserved medieval buildings, as well as cobblestone streets. When he was a free man and could choose where he wanted to live, he’d remembered the town fondly and returned to find it was everything he wanted. There had been a lovely Georgian house built in 1740 about two miles out of town away from any of the main roads for sale. The owners had been asking very little for it after a fire had destroyed much of the upstairs portion of the home. The outside, which was red brick and grey stone inlay, had been in perfect condition. 

Even with magic, it had taken Severus nearly a year to complete the house to his specifications. Outside there were five windows upstairs and four down with the front door in the middle, which he’d lacquered black. Three half circle marble steps led up to the front door and inside was an all-white foyer with a black and white tiled floor. On the left in the front hall was a set of French double doors which led into the library. He’d painted the room a soft black and installed floor to ceiling bookshelves. Aside from the entryway and the kitchen all the floors in the house were restored wood planks. With a plush oriental rug and a long dark green velvet covered sofa set before a marble and iron Victorian fireplace, the room was one of his favorites. A table sat on either side on the couch with stained-glass reading lamps. To the right in the front hall was his dining room, painted a soft grey, which he’d turned into a formal office. It too had double French doors, but instead of a dining table there was a large carved walnut desk and office chair in front of a white marble fireplace. He’d installed floor to ceiling bookshelves in this room as well, which he used to store potions references and his research journals. 

Immediately ahead in the front hall was a stairway leading up on the right side and a long hallway leading to the back of the house on the left. Severus had made a guest bathroom under the stairs with a toilet and pedestal sink, which was wallpapered in a deep green with large white flowers. The sales lady had talked him into it at a home décor store and at the time he’d thought he’d made a huge mistake, but the small room had grown on him. At the back of the house to the left was his family room. Through a large arch in the wall, the matte navy painted room had the largest fireplace in the house made from the same red brick as the exterior. The room had a leather chesterfield sofa and two armchairs, all of which faced the fire, along with a black lacquered upright piano against one wall. Before the couch was a low table and on either side two tall reading lamps. The floor had another plush oriental carpet.

Just outside of his family room was the area he’d placed a large, round reclaimed wood dining table and four chairs. It was rare he had anyone over, and the table was a nice place to eat. French doors led out to a terrace and his back gardens. His makeshift dining area was white like his entryway and hall, which he enjoyed for the brightness. Through an arch to the right of the dining area was his kitchen. The cabinets were a deep sage green with butcher block counter tops. All the cabinets on top had glass fronts. His oven and stove, as well as his icebox looked like heavy duty vintage appliances, but he’d spent a small fortune on reproduction models, liking how they looked in the space. The floor was brick, which he’d found unexpected, but very much appreciated for its aesthetic and a small marble fireplace was set against one wall. He’d not painted this room but instead used white subway tiles from floor to ceiling. 

After making his rounds downstairs, Severus went up to the second story to prepare for bed. The house had started out as a four-bedroom home, but he’d rearranged the layout so that his overlarge master suite, which was also painted a light grey had three windows overlooking the front of the house. A fireplace was on the far-left wall while an archway on the right led into his en-suite bathroom. His bathroom also had a small marble fireplace, next to which he’d installed a long, deep claw-foot tub, the two windows in the room allowing him to look outside as he rested in the bath. His shower had shower-heads both on the left and right, as well as one coming straight down from the ceiling. Beside the black double vanity with silver framed mirrors above each sink, was the only other door in the room which led to a small chamber separating the toilet from the rest of the bathroom. Snape had continued with the light grey color in his bathroom, which he found restful. 

The back two bedrooms had a bathroom in between them with a small walk-in shower, smaller tub, single vanity and toilet. As Severus never had any company spend the night, he’d left them white and had no furniture in either, though both had fireplaces as well. The furniture in his bedroom was all made from black walnut and came from about the same time period as the house. He’d chosen white sheets and a fluffy white duvet to complete his bedding. 

Slipping out of his clothes and hanging them up in the wardrobe, he thought about taking a shower, but he could still smell Hermione on his skin. Instead, he eased between his sheets and tucked his wand under his pillow. Laying in the dark, he reflected on the woman she’d become. No doubt she was not looking for anything serious from him, no woman ever did. But for once he didn’t shy away from thinking about what a relationship with someone such as her would be like.

Hermione arrived at her flat and looked around at her somewhat impersonal surroundings. She’d moved in nearly eight months ago and while the kitschy space had seemed just the thing at the time, with its high ceilings and exposed brick loft aesthetic, she’d just been too busy to really turn it into a home. There was a fireplace in the sitting area which made it convenient to come and go from work, but the whole space aside from the bathroom was just one large open area from entry, to kitchen, to sitting area, to bed space. Hermione had seen how a couple of her neighbors had used their spaces, but she never had the time to do anything like what they had done. Still the large warehouse apartment overlooked the Thames, and the neighborhood was young and vibrant. Unfortunately, Hermione had realized after moving in that she much preferred peaceful quiet. 

Slipping out of her dress, she went into the bathroom to braid her hair before bed and wash her face. Over her left nipple was a small love bite, which instantly transported her back to earlier in the night with Severus. He’d been nothing like what she’d have expected. It was a good thing she hadn’t known he was a sex god during her time in his classroom, she’d have never learned a thing. After brushing her teeth and slipping on a tank top with a pair of knickers, she made her way to bed hoping she’d hear from the wizard soon. 

Monday morning couldn’t have gone worse if Hermione had planned it. She’d arrived at work to find her current department in an uproar as word had gotten out that she was being hunted by a murderer. Once she’d told her most reliable gossips that what everyone was saying wasn’t quite accurate, she’d had to face the same uproar in her nine o’clock meeting with the Auror teams. A press conference was supposed to be held late in the afternoon to announce the retirement of the current Deputy Minister James Williamson and her promotion to the spot effective in one month, but no one could agree if it was safe to announce such a thing while a manhunt for her ex-boyfriend was underway. In the end, Hermione insisted she would be plenty safe in the middle of the ministry, surrounded by the press, her co-workers, and of course an entire security contingent. When she’d finally had time to enter her personal office, she’d found that Severus had thoughtfully transfigured the chair back and left her a small note, which read ‘I’ll be thinking of you fondly’. She tucked it in her desk, but then kept finding herself daydreaming about what they’d done. When three o’clock finally rolled around, she made her way upstairs and joined Kingsley Shacklebolt and James Williamson on the dais, so that the change in leadership could be announced. 

Kingsley stood up and after holding his wand to his throat to invoke the sonorous charm, he began speaking. “Ladies and Gentlemen, thank you for coming today. As you all know we have an important and exciting announcement to make. My deputy minister, James Williamson has decided to retire after serving the wizarding community for more than fifty years. He rose through the ranks from Auror, severing the ministry bravely during the first and second wars. I know I speak for everyone when I say thank you and you will be missed. Now for my second announcement. As you all know, we will need someone with excellent leadership skills, who will bring with them a unique and dynamic energy to continue pushing us forward into the future. It is with pleasure that I announce that Miss Hermione Granger has agreed to step up from her current post of head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement to Deputy Minister of Magic. I can think of no one more qualified and look forward to working towards a brighter future for our wizarding public.” 

For a half second all was quiet, then suddenly the questions from the press started flying from all directions. “Aren’t you a bit young to serve in such an important role?” “You’re a woman, we’ve never had a woman in the deputy role. Do you think being a woman will be a hindrance?” “Is this merely a kickback for helping Harry Potter defeat you-know-who?” “What will happen when you get married and have babies?” “Who does your hair?”

Hermione had never heard such inane questions in her life. It was as if the wizarding worlds view of women had never progressed past the Victorian Era, which if she thought about it, it really hadn’t. Still, she knew that this was the opportunity of a lifetime and she’d worked hard to achieve everything she had in such a short time period. After Kingsley turned the dais over to her, she waited until the crowd settled down before casting the sonorous on herself and giving her short speech. 

“Thank you Minister, Deputy Minister, for your faith in my abilities. I look forward to serving the public with the upmost integrity and transparency. While this is a role I had expected would take me many more years to achieve, I am grateful for the opportunity. Percy Weasley shall take over as my replacement and I know he will do a fine job leading the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. Today I will not be answering any questions, as there are still a lot of decisions to be made before the transition, but I will conclude by saying that Mr. Williamson, you have shown excellent courage, leadership, and dedication in all your roles at the Ministry. I hope that I may live up to your standards and serve the wizarding public as well as you have. Thank you.”

The press continued to yell questions, but Hermione slipped away and made her way to Harry’s office. He was sitting at his desk looking at a diagram of what looked like a curved blade attached to a carved ivory handle in the shape of a demonic looking house elf with six pointed breasts. For a moment she studied him, still able to see the boy of eleven who’d become her brother in all ways except blood. Knocking on his door, she smiled when he looked up. 

“Am I interrupting anything?” she asked. 

He removed his glasses for a moment, scrubbing his face with his hands before he answered. “No. Not at all. I was just going over the information we have about Anima Metit which isn’t much. How did the press conference go? I’m sorry I didn’t stop up, but I want to catch this guy before…”.

Hermione realized what Harry had been about to say. “He won’t hurt me Harry. You’ll catch him, I’m sure. Thought I have to admit, I’m disappointed that he turned out to be such a nutter. He seemed so normal when we dated, which was only every few months for a weekend, but still.” 

Harry laughed and put his glasses back on. “You disappeared from the party for a good while last night. Where did you get off to?”

“My office. I was having a fascinating conversation and it was hard to hear up in the atrium, so we decided to chat elsewhere.”

He grinned mischievously. “Really? And who did you ‘chat’ with?”

“Severus Snape”, she said with a shrug. Hermione didn’t want to tell Harry how correct he was.

His eyes went big for a moment, then he said, “Oh, you were actually chatting. That’s nice. How is old Snape these days?”

“He’s fine. His work is fascinating. He makes potions with alternative ingredients for people with allergies. I’d have never thought of it myself”, she said. She knew the minute she started going on about something being interesting Harry would look for the opportunity to change the subject. 

“We’re all going to dinner on Saturday at the Burrow. You’re coming right?” Good old Harry with the subject change, right on cue. 

“Of course, I wouldn’t miss it for anything. I’m going to head home a little early. It’s been a busy day and I’d like to do some research somewhere I’m not likely to be interrupted.”

Harry stood and came around his desk to give her a hug before sending her on her way. In truth, she’d not been able to stop thinking of Severus all day and she wanted to go home to spend a little time in her bathtub reliving the night before. Sex with Jacques had always been spontaneous and she’d enjoyed it, but it was never the toe curling, mind blowing experience that she’d always thought sex could be. With Phillip, it had on occasion felt procedural, first kissing, then a little pinching and tugging, followed by some missionary position, or every once in a while, Hermione had managed to climb on top. It had been nice, but safe. Ron had been sloppy and fun, but outside of using his fingers, he’d never brought her to orgasm any other way. He and Jacques had been about average sized, while Phillip had been a little disappointing in the dimensions department. Still, she’d cared about all three men and that had been enough for her. 

As soon as she entered her flat, she poured herself a glass of Merlot before heading into the bathroom and filling up her tub. Just as she’d been about to take a sip of her wine, a tapping at the window caught her attention. Setting the glass down, she went to let the waiting owl in. As soon as he was perched on the back of one of her dining room chairs with a leg stuck out, she removed the scroll and handed the bird a treat from the bowl she kept in the middle of her table. He flew out her open window and she made her way back into the bathroom to shut off the water, before sitting down on the lip of her tub. Her blood ran cold when she saw the words written on the page that had been sent to her.

Hermione,

I know what you’ve heard about me and while it is partially true, it’s not the whole story. I realized a while back that you are in possession of something I need, but after we broke up and you asked me to respect your distance, I didn’t want to contact you and ask if I could go through your books. Professor Albus Dumbledore left you a map to a treasure that could change the world. I don’t want to use this treasure to hurt wizarding kind, but to liberate them from the bonds of secrecy. Remember when we used to talk about how hard it had been for you when you found out you were a witch, that because it had to remain a secret you had to distance yourself from the only world you’d known until you were eleven? Well, with enough power, I could make sure that never happened to another young person again. No-maj’s could feel safe knowing that those of us with magic do not wish to hurt them, while witches and wizards could live out in the open among the rest of humankind, allowing an overlord, if you will, to protect them from no-maj ignorance. I know you have the map most likely hidden in a book, but you don’t even realize it’s there. Hermione, I never should have let you go. With your mind and my talent, we make a formidable team. Bring any book Dumbledore ever gave you and come to me. We will find the answer together. I still love you.

Always yours,

P.M.

Hermione stood and walked to the bookshelves out in her sitting area. In a locked and warded box, she kept the first edition of The Tales of Beedle the Bard which Professor Dumbledore had left her in his will. Taping her wand to the top of the box she opened it and pulled out the book. It was exactly as she remembered it, but flipping through cover to cover, she didn’t see anything that looked remotely like a map. Instead of soaking in the tub as had been her plan, Hermione instead dressed again, pouring out the glass of wine and flooed back to the ministry. The first place she stopped was Harry’s office.

“This came about thirty minutes ago”, she said as she dropped the parchment on his desk. Harry picked it up to read. It appeared he went over it at least three times before he set it back down. 

“Is this his handwriting? How did it arrive?” he asked.

She huffed for a moment in annoyance at being drug into an evil plot by some ex-boyfriend. “Yes, it’s his handwriting. An owl dropped it off.”

Harry looked over the parchment once more. “Do you have any idea what book he could be referring to? The only book I’m aware of Dumbledore ever giving you was that book of children’s stories only you seemed able to read. I’m assuming you looking through it and found nothing?”

“It was a first edition of The Tales of Beedle the Bard which was written in runes. I have looked through it, but there is no map. So, what’s our next step?”

Harry grinned at her and she knew she wasn’t going to like what he had to say. “Well, you remember when we had that extended camping trip in the Forest of Dean?” She nodded and then narrowed her eyes at him. “This won’t be nearly as bad as that. We have to go to Paris. There is a flat that Grindelwald supposedly stayed in there which has yet to be found. I believe we can find it and perhaps lure Phillip into a trap. If we happen to find a part of Anima Metit along the way and destroy it, so much the better. What do you say?”

“Hmmm, a trip to Paris with my best friend on the company dime to hunt down a magic stealing relic and my ex-boyfriend. Sounds like the trip of a lifetime. As long as you promise we never have to camp again, sign me up”, she teased. 

Standing up, Harry came around his desk and grabbed her hand. “Come on, I told Kingsley I’d let him know when the hex you were sure to aim at me wore off and you agreed to the plan.”

They made their way up to the minister’s office and entered through the already open door. Kingsley was sitting in a wing-back chair reading. He looked up and smiled when he saw the two walking in. 

“I told you it was sure to be a nothing jinx Harry. So, I assume he told you of the plan and you’re on board?”

Hermione nodded. “Phillip sent me a note, which Harry has gone over. I agree that it might be best to try to lure him into a setting we’ve created. Has the French Ministry been informed?”

“Of course. They are eager to help us in any way possible. Your contact with be Amalie Clary, whom you’ve worked with before. The port key will leave at nine tomorrow morning and we’ve given you four weeks to try to find and secure the apartment which may contain the relic”, answered Kingsley.

“In that case, do you mind accompanying me home Harry and then I’ll stay the night at your place?” She didn’t say that the note had unsettled her, but thankfully with Harry she didn’t have to. He nodded and after an assurance from Kingsley that he would personally go and make sure Harry’s office was secure they used the floo to return to Hermione’s flat so she could pack. Once she had everything she would need for the next few weeks, they flooed once more and came out into the kitchen of Grimmauld Place, where Ginny was trying to settle two little boys and a one-year-old girl for dinner. Hermione loved the way Ginny and Harry parented their children. It was nice to spend the rest of the evening in the warm, familiar, and slightly loud embrace of her adopted family. 


	5. Chapter 5

Severus had thought about sending an owl three days after the party to see if Hermione was free for the following Saturday. However, upon receiving his Tuesday edition of the Daily Prophet, he decided to send congratulations flowers instead. It had been a mild shock to see that Hermione was to become the youngest and first female Deputy Minister of Magic. He wondered if it had meant anything that she’d not told him while they’d been chatting. Adding ‘create a bouquet’ to his to do list for the day, he was sidetracked from actually doing so by an owl at his window. Retrieving the missive, he found that he had a complicated and very important project order, which he’d not been expecting. However, it meant that he’d have to leave for Japan for the next few weeks immediately. Knowing the money would be too good to pass up, he promptly packed and promised himself he’d send a note from his destination before stepping outside to activate the portkey which had been included. 

Paris in August was hot and seemed to be devoid of actual Parisians who usually went on vacation during the month. Once Harry and Hermione had arrived at the French Ministry, they’d been greeted by Amalie and taken to a lovely old townhouse which was used to house diplomats and other important governmental guests. After dropping off their luggage, they were given thirty minutes to freshen up before heading back to the ministry for a meeting with their law enforcement agents. It seemed that the threat of a new dark wizard was one that no one was willing to ignore. 

“We have studied ze information your government sent us. Phillip Monroe was last seen in Germany, but it eez believed he eez coming to Paris”, said Amalie.

“Do we have any idea where to start looking for the flat that was used by Grindelwald? Are we even sure it is a flat?” asked Hermione.

“Oui. There were rumors that the apartment eez located in Bercy. Given ze time frame of the dark wizards stay and the type of place ee would ‘ave required, I believe we can narrow down ze possibilities”, answered Amalie.

The meeting concluded with an agreement that Hermione and Amalie would do the research to find the building while Harry and the French magical law enforcement assigned to the case would work on a plan to lure Philip to a place they could hopefully trap and incapacitate the wizard. Two magical artifact archivists were also assigned to assist with the retrieval and destruction of the artifact. It was decided between the French, British, and Swiss governments that the item was too dangerous to remain accessible to anyone given its wholly dark purpose.

During the days that Hermione worked at solving the puzzle, she was forever grateful that she’d learned to both read and speak fluent French. Though she couldn’t deny that getting lost in research was something she loved, no matter the language. Several possibilities had been looked into and disregarded as possible places Grindelwald had stayed during his time in Paris. Hermione also wasn’t convinced that they would find the part of the artifact they were seeking, even if they did locate the place, however, she kept that to herself. Harry and a small delegation of French Aurors had gone to Switzerland to meet with their law enforcement agents and bring them into the loop on the current plan to catch Phillip. 

At the end of their second full week in France, Hermione finally had a breakthrough. She’d been looking at the known movements of the dark wizard during his stay in Paris. He’d had a contingent of people with him, necessitating a dwelling of a certain size, and given his penchant for the finer things in life, he’d likely have chosen a place among the upper class. If the building had been flats at the time and had yet to be discovered, then it was likely still flats. Near the end of the day, using everything she’d read, guessed, and assumed about Grindelwald, Hermione deduced that the place he’d stayed in was in all probability along the Rue de Wattignies. 

All of her French counterparts had gone home for the weekend and she longed to take in some of the city. Making sure to pack a map and tucking her wand up her sleeve, Hermione left the French ministry and headed for the nearest metro train station. Exiting in Bercy, she made her way through the residential streets towards a park and the beginning of the Rue de Wattignies. It seemed that if she were to look anywhere, this was likely the best place to start. She’d felt mildly queasy all day. Deciding it was all the rich French food, Hermione decided to stop and eat at a café she noticed that served American style burgers when she realized it was close to dinner time. 

After her meal she continued towards her destination. The Rue de Wattignies was full of stunning old apartment buildings. Even now she was sure that the people who lived there were of the excessively wealthy variety. Unsure how to go about narrowing down the location even further, her gut told her she was at least in the right area. Walking around in the pleasant early September evening, Hermione stopped in at a glacier and bought a cup of hazelnut ice cream. Instead of worrying about looking for the flat, she decided to just absorb the sights and then perhaps come back another day with Amalie. Couples were out strolling hand in hand, while others were pushing expensive prams and smiling down at their precious cargo. She felt a mild pang of sadness as she observed the happiness of the lives around her.

At the end of the block was a narrow, somewhat sinister gothic looking building. Unsure why, Hermione stopped and looked around as she approached the structure. Something about it sent a shiver through her and in the back of her mind, she felt as if perhaps this was the place. A door man stood at attention in front of a pair of tall, glass doors. No one else seemed to be nearby, so she wandered forward, digging through her purse as if looking for something. When she was within a mere three feet of the still smiling doorman, she whispered “Confundo” then walked inside the building without anyone to challenge her. The lobby was a study in marble and brass, but still exuded a stately charm. To the left was a set of lifts. Hermione pushed the button, entering the first lift to open its doors. 

If she knew anything about Grindelwald, it was that he would have wanted only the most luxurious accommodations. Pushing the button labeled ‘PH’, Hermione made sure her wand was accessible before reaching the correct floor. When she exited, there was a large antechamber, decorated similarly to the foyer downstairs, with a set of double doors on each side. The doors to the left immediately captured her attention. Moving forward, she realized that a muggle would never notice the doors because they had been charmed with an aversion spell and a notice-me-not, among others. It seemed, however, that the doors were only charmed against Muggles. 

As she approached, part of her thought about how dangerous it might be to attempt to enter without back up, but another part decided that as the dark wizard was dead and all his followers likely the same, there really wasn’t anything to worry about. Hermione first cast a charm to determine the type and strength of the wards on the apartment. They were strong, but with a little patience, she could have them down with relative ease. 

It was the work of half-an-hour before she had the last ward dismantled. Hermione recast the notice-me-not on the doors, so that should the neighbors come home, they wouldn’t see a new apartment suddenly appear. Cautiously, with her wand out, she moved forward and tried the door. Not expecting it to be unlocked, she jumped back nearly a foot when the door clicked open and swung inward. The place smelled musty, unused. It was likely that no one had set foot inside for more than eighty years. As soon as she entered, Hermione cast a “lumos” lighting the tip of her wand, then closed the door quietly behind her. A thick layer of dust covered everything, and it was eerily silent. The entryway had a coat rack, with several old coats, including a fur along with a few hats on one side and a small table with a lady’s handbag on the other.

Beyond the entryway was an over large sitting room with a fireplace and various groupings of chairs and couches. A small table sat before the largest couch, with a tea service which appeared as if someone would be back shortly to serve. Sticking up slightly from between the cushions of the couch was a book covered in a deep green leather. Hermione couldn’t help her curiosity and pulled the book out. There was no title on the front. Inside, the writing was in a language she couldn’t immediately identify. Tucking the book into her purse, she continued to investigate. A swinging door led into a kitchen. It had been left spotless. Another swinging door in the kitchen led into a large, formal dining room. A table big enough to seat ten was set for dinner, with fine china plates, crystal champagne flutes, and tarnished silverware. Moving through the room she exited into the sitting room again.

Another door led into a long hallway. The first door opened into a bedroom, furnished with a large mahogany bed and a wardrobe. The second and third doors were a bathroom and another bedroom respectively. After peeking into a total of three more bedrooms, she reached a final smaller door. At first glance it appeared to be a deep linen closet, but then she realized that there was a hatch which opened into a much narrower hallway. On the left was a small bathroom. Hermione reached out for the handle on the right side and pushed the door open. The sight that met her nearly had her heart crashing through her ribs. Inside the dark room was a sofa containing a family. This family, however, had been dead a very long time. 

Hermione had never considered herself a coward but working up the nerve to enter the room took her at least a full minute. A velvet covered settee contained a man and woman with two small children between them and a baby tucked against its mother. They were posed as if to have a photograph taken. The remains had mummified, allowing Hermione to deduce that there appeared to be no marks on any of the bodies. 

“Likely an Avada Kedavra”, she whispered to herself. A single cot and trunk were the only other furniture in the room. Hermione opened the trunk, which reminded her of the kind students took to Hogwarts. Inside were a couple of dresses, a silver locket on a chain, and a bar of soap wrapped in paper. The locket contained a dried and pressed four leaf clover, along with a tightly rolled slip of parchment. Hermione dropped the necklace into her purse. What felt like a cool breeze blew past her and then the tinkling of a music box started from down the hall. The hair on the back of her neck stood up and Hermione rushed back towards the first bedroom. Finding the door still open, the way she’d left it, the only thing now different was a miniature wooden box sitting at the foot of the bed. It was the source of the music. Moving forward, she noted there was a picture painted on the lid of a man eating a baby, while holding two more under his arm. Something about the picture tickled a recess of Hermione’s brain. Snatching up the music box, she cast a quick silencing spell on it, then stored it in her purse. 

Making her way to the front doors, she peeked out to make sure there was no one about she might inadvertently surprise. Before pushing the button for the lift, Hermione cast slightly stronger wards to protect the apartment. She knew that the French ministry authorities would want to thoroughly investigate the dwelling. 

Back on the street, Hermione ducked into a side alley and apparated back to the townhouse she was staying at. She decided her evening plans included a shower first, then a cup of tea while she looked over the items she’d picked up in the flat, followed by an early night in bed.

Severus bowed slightly to the man who’d been his patron for the past few weeks before going out for a walk. The work had started out all consuming, but since making a breakthrough last night, he finally had a moment to himself. Mr. Kasamatsu, the man who’d hired Severus, had a small son, Shiro, who’d run afoul of an old potion of some sort and essentially turned to stone. The man had taken his son with him on a trip to a twelve-hundred-year-old apothecary in one of the oldest wizarding villages in Japan. When he’d contacted Severus, he’d already tried more than a dozen different healers and potions masters from his side of the world, but none had been successful, so he’d obliviated them and kept hiring others. 

The night before, Severus had restored one of the mice he’d dosed with the same potion the boy had swallowed. Today, he’d told his patron, he wanted to go through the restorative once more in his head to look for any flaws before testing resumed. With luck, he’d have the boy cured by the end of the week. Mr. Kasamatsu was one of the wealthiest wizards in Japan, so the only rule he’d had was that what had happened to his son must stay secret. 

The street was lined with expensive muggle homes and old trees. Dressed in slacks, a button up, and a blazer, Severus had decided to go tourist today and properly see Tokyo. When he reached the review stage of a project, he’d always found it best to take a few hours to clear his mind before looking for any flaws in the potion. Though he’d been completely engrossed in finding a cure for the child, he’d spent many a night berating himself for not having taken a few moments to write to Hermione before he’d left for Japan. It was likely too late now and he’d missed his chance to get to know her better. Still, he decided if he saw something she might like, he’d pick her up a souvenir and send it to her when he returned to England. 


	6. Chapter 6

Harry jumped when Hermione exclaimed, “Bern!” He’d been reading a copy of the Daily Prophet and eating breakfast. The day before he and the French ministry had gone to the apartment Hermione had explored and started their investigations but had not found anything of particular significance. Though she knew she should have shared the three items she’d removed from the apartment with the team, Hermione had felt as though she needed to discover what these items meant before handing them over. Today she’d finally realized where she’d seen the picture of the man on the lid of the music box.

“I’m sorry, did you say burn? What’s burning? I don’t smell anything”, said Harry.

Hermione laughed. “No, Bern. As in Bern, Switzerland. There is a fountain with a statue of a man eating a baby, while holding two more under his arm. I think part of the artifact is either in or around Bern.”

“I see. Any particular reason? Do you know where in Bern?” asked Harry.

She shook her head. “I’ll have to think on that more, but at least that’s one mystery solved.”

The flat hadn’t been any less spooky when she’d gone in a second time with a group of people. Hermione had expected they’d find the ghost who’d led her to the music box but no one other than the still dead family had been in residence. It also hadn’t surprised her that they’d not only found no relic, but they’d found nothing to indicate where it might be. Ok, that wasn’t exactly true, she thought to herself, but they, meaning the others, had found nothing. The plan to lure Phillip was to let it be known that the French ministry had located the flat Grindelwald had stayed in but give a location of their choosing where they could control the variables should the fugitive show up. Every day for the next week, Hermione and a small team of agents dressed as archivists would be seen coming and going from the site, which would hopefully induce Phillip to enter the flat they’d picked, where Aurors would be waiting to arrest him. The flat was in a small posh building tucked away at the end of a little used park. All the residents had, with a touch of magical help, decided they needed to go on a free two-week vacation immediately.

On the final day they’d scheduled to man the trap they’d set up for Phillip, Hermione felt particularly under the weather. She rarely got a period, but when she did it was always mild and light. Today, she had cramps, nausea, and her breasts were quite tender. Though she hadn’t started bleeding yet, she knew when it did start it wasn’t likely to be light this time given her symptoms. What she wanted was to put on her baggy, ugly sweatshirt dress that she only wore when she didn’t feel well and snuggle on the couch with tea and a book. Instead, she’d be spending the day pretending to archive an apartment while waiting for her ex-boyfriend to appear so he could be stunned by a dozen wands and hauled off to jail.

As she stood next to a window on the top floor of the apartment building, they were currently occupying as their trap, a small owl tapped against the window. Letting the tiny grey bird in, who reminded her of Pig, the owl Ron had had while they’d been in school, she noted there was a small roll of parchment tied to its leg.

“Well, my goodness you’re energetic. Do you think you might hold still long enough to allow me to retrieve my note?” Hermione asked the excited little owl. The bird landed on the table and stuck out its leg. After removing the scroll, Hermione gave him a piece of the digestive biscuit she’d been nibbling on to soothe her stomach. Everyone else had gone downstairs to each lunch, leaving her all alone for the moment, so she sat down and unrolled the parchment.

Hermione,

Sweetheart, I know that this is not the apartment that Grindelwald occupied during his stay in this romantic city. Though I understand why you feel you must be on the side of an oppressive government, I still hope you will choose the side of right and join me. Watching you for the past weeks has made me realize how much you mean to me. Though I remembered you as being beautiful, my memory held no justice for just how lovely you really are.

I realized when I searched your apartment in London that I was mistaken, and you were not in possession of the book I thought you might have. Somehow though, I think you have acquired it and sneaky little you has kept it a secret. It has been a pleasure watching the buffoons you’re forced to be around think they will catch me with such a simple-minded plan. However, I must continue with my own plans. When you realize that it’s me you want and you are ready to share the book, send me an owl. Though no ministry will find me, I assure you, I’ll be easily found by you.

All my love,

P.M.

Sitting in the same spot for nearly half an hour staring at the note, Hermione jumped when Harry touched her shoulder. Turning back towards him, she wordlessly handed him the parchment and stood, stretching out the muscles she’d not moved for a protracted period.

“When did this come? How was it delivered?” asked Harry.

“About thirty minutes ago, give or take. An owl, who looked very much like Pig, dropped it off. Harry, he searched my flat. He’s been watching me, following me”, she said quietly.

Putting his arms around her, Harry pulled her close for a moment. “Based on the tone of his two letters so far, I don’t think he’ll try to hurt you. It would make me feel better if you’d come stay with Ginny and me when we return home though”, he said.

“We’ll see. I am ready to return to London. As the letter points out, there’s no longer a point in trying to trap him here. We’ll have to think of something else. Come on, let’s go down and tell the others the news.” They went to inform the supervisor overseeing the operation and then apparated back to the ministry. Amalie and her team were waiting to debrief Hermione and Harry, then help them return home.

“I ‘ave only one more question”, started Amalie. “What does ee mean, you ‘ave the book now?”

Hermione knew she should come clean about the book she’d found that first day in the apartment in Bercy but for some reason she still felt like it was important she not say anything. Giving a shrug she said, “I have no idea. Though I’d wager that Phillip is not the most stable of wizards at the moment, so who knows what he’s dreamed up.”

This seemed to satisfy Amalie and after words of thanks between the two women and hugs all around, Hermione and Harry were taken to their port key and sent on their way. Landing at the British Ministry of Magic, Hermione was grateful that Kingsley was waiting for them.

“Welcome back. I’ve told the Aurors office here to let you both go home and rest. They can debrief you in the morning. Hermione, we went to your flat and I’ve installed round the clock supervision in the flat across from you which was available to let. It appears he did search it, but he didn’t destroy anything and other than some scattered books, nothing was out of place as far as we could see. You can floo home from my office, and I’ll see you both back here at nine.” They followed the minister to his office and though Hermione had thought about going to stay at Grimmauld Place, in the end the lure of the ugly sweatshirt and her own bed was too strong to pass up.

After they’d been debriefed the next morning, Kingsley had insisted they take the rest of the day off and return on Monday. Before she departed, the minister stopped her for a brief chat. “Are you ready for your new role? I’m sorry you didn’t have the opportunity to be eased into the position, but I truly do believe you’ll shine no matter what.”

Smiling at the man who’d been her unofficial mentor for several years now, she placed a hand on his forearm. “I’ll be just fine. Thank you for everything. If I can just shake this cold I’ve picked up, you’ll have your deputy ready to report for duty on Monday.”

Stepping through the floo, Hermione made her way back to her bed, and after changing into her oversized sweatshirt, fell asleep, exhausted.

Returning home was always a treat for Severus. Growing up he’d often found any excuse to stay away, what with a drunken, abusive father and a hollowed-out shell of a mother. When he’d bought his house, it had been almost two years before he’d allowed anyone to visit and even now, other than a couple who lived a few miles away and Minerva occasionally stopping in for tea, he still never had anyone in his home. It was his refuge away from the world that had never been particularly kind to him.

Japan had been a successful and very lucrative trip. Mr. Kasamatsu had paid Severus what he normally made in five years after his son had been restored completely. The small boy had immediately taken to Severus and had followed him around the last two days of his stay, which had been oddly charming. The feeling had surprised Severus because he’d never been particularly fond of children, but when they were intelligent and well mannered, as this boy was, it seemed they could be a joy after all.

Before he could settle in and rest, Snape felt the need to clean and put away his traveling items. It was while doing this that he found the note he’d written to himself several weeks back that said ‘create a bouquet’. The day he’d gone out to explore Tokyo, he’d found a lovely Kutani Porcelain Vase with Nishikigoi or stylized koi motif from the late 1700’s which he’d bought for a song when he realized the shop keeper had thought the piece to be a reproduction. It had been his intention to contact Hermione and send her the gift with a short note apologizing for his unexpected absence and asking her to dinner.

“Well, no time like the present”, he told himself and with that he apparated to Diagon Alley and arranged to have the wrapped package delivered to the witch he hoped might still be interested in him.

Monday morning found Hermione still sick to her stomach and tired. She promised herself she’d make an appointment with a healer if she didn’t feel better in a few days. When she arrived at the ministry, she made her way to Kingsley’s office, excited to see her own new space and get started as the deputy minister.

“Good morning Hermione”, greeted Kingsley enthusiastically. “Let me show you your new office and introduce you to Kendra Springshire, your new assistant.”

Kendra was a few years younger than Hermione with a black pixie cut and heart shaped face. One of her parents was likely from the middle east if her features and coloring were anything to go by. Though she was several inches taller than Hermione, she seemed very deferential to her new boss.

“I’m very excited to be joining your team, Miss Granger. Minister Shaklebolt said you needed someone who was good at research, organized, and willing to take direction. I hope I’ll live up to your standards.”

When she told Hermione her favorite hobby was reading and that she’d been the swotty know-it-all at Beauxbatons, as well as explained her favorite ways to organize, Hermione knew they’d get on just fine. It also helped that she was a half-blood and very comfortable with muggle ways.

“You have a three o’clock with Percy Weasley, then at five a quick floo call with Amalie Clary so she can update you on the Monroe case. Most of the coming weeks are light, Mr. Williamson tried to wrap up everything he could, so you’d have time to ease into the position. After the first of the year is when everything is likely to get hectic. Hopefully you’ll have a few months before dealing with any major headaches”, said Kendra, when she’d been asked about the schedule for the day.

“I’m planning to try to schedule an appointment with a healer on Friday. I think I picked up a little stomach bug in France” Hermione told her assistant.

The woman gave a short laugh. “Or you’re pregnant”, she teased.

Hermione froze. Pregnant? She couldn’t be. Still, she’d been sick on and off all day for a few weeks, her breasts hurt, and the idea of eating shrimp the night before had been enough to see her rushing to the loo. The idea was too ludicrous to ponder. One thing she’d never told anyone was that she couldn’t have kids. The other thing was why. Only her friend, Audrey Weasley knew and that was because she was the top women’s healer in the country.

When Hermione had been tortured by Bellatrix, she’d been crucio’d and Mudblood had been carved into her arm. It was no secret. However, the woman had also evidently cursed Hermione as well. In her birds’ nest of crazy black hair, Bellatrix had been wearing a long sharp hair pin which just before Dobby had rescued her, the insane witch had jabbed into her stomach all the way to Hermione’s uterus. The incantation had been one she still to this day did not understand “de sanguine in conspectu Domini, et non creata”. It had essentially placed her reproductive system in suspended animation and though on a very rare occasion Hermione had a light period, she released no eggs and created no uterine lining. Audrey Weasley had done extensive research on and for Hermione, but had concluded that no matter what, there was no way she could ever have a child.

“There is some dark magic that just can’t be countered. If you could figure out what she meant with her curse, we might get somewhere, but what she did is an equivalent of a hysterectomy where you get to keep all your parts”, Audrey had said.

Realizing that Kendra was now looking at her worriedly, Hermione laughed. “That’s some imagination you have there. No, it’s just a bug. Sorry, you caught me remembering something else I have to do today.”

Finishing her workday was no easy task, as Hermione’s mind kept going back to Kendra’s joke about pregnancy. By the time she got home, Hermione knew she’d need to see Audrey in the morning. While fixing herself a light meal, there was a knock at her door.

“Harry. Come in. Why aren’t you using the floo?” she asked, finding her best friend at the door.

He gave her a grin. “I apparated over. No sense in you hexing me as I stroll into the room through your fireplace. Here, this came to the ministry for you.”

She laughed and accepted a box about as long as her forearm and slightly wider than a shoe box. Pulling the lid open, she was slightly awed by the vase she found inside. It was clearly very old and looked to be Japanese. The background was a gorgeous light teal blue with orange-red koi that resembled dragons wrapped around the vase. Tucked into the bottom was a note.

Hermione,

Please forgive me for not reaching out sooner. I was called away on business and have just returned from Japan. I saw this in Tokyo and knew I wanted you to have it. It’s an 18th century Kutani vase. If you are still interested, I’d like to take you to dinner. Just talking to you was the most fun I’ve had in a very long time. I’m available by owl and have no plans to flee the country any time soon.

Yours,

Severus

“Is it from Monroe?” asked Harry.

“No, it’s from a friend. He’s been out of the country and sent me this lovely present from Japan. Would you like dinner?” she asked changing the subject.

“Sure”, answered Harry. They ate at her kitchen counter and Harry told her all about what his children had been up to while they’d been away. Hermione loved how much Harry loved his family. A fleeting thought then passed through her mind, “If I ever have a child, I’ll love him or her just as much, if not more”. Feeling worn out by the time Harry left, Hermione climbed into bed and was asleep within minutes.


	7. Chapter 7

“Well then. Do you want this? I’d be happy to discuss options with you, but I have to tell you that as I don’t know how this happened in the first place, I’m not sure it will ever happen again.”

Biting her bottom lip for a moment, Hemione said, “I’m going to keep her. I don’t want to discuss other options. It’s not that I’m opposed to them for others, but Audrey, I’m going to be a mum.”

The two women embraced, and Hermione felt a tear trickle down her cheek. “I’ll let you get dressed and then come out into my office. I need to start you on some potions and schedule you to be seen by me twice a week until your due date.”

Once dressed again, Hermione came out and sat in a visitor’s chair. Audrey continued, “Normally you’d only need to be seen every few weeks as a healthy, young, active witch. However, because we thought it impossible for you to conceive, I’m going to want to see you twice weekly so we can catch any problems as early as possible. Also, I’m going to start you on a potion I have my high-risk witches take. It has nutrients, a hormone balancer, and something to assist with the homeostasis of your uterus. We want a perfect environment for your little one to thrive. Any questions?”

Shaking her head, Hermione took the written prescription and stood. After thanking Audrey, she left and walked home not seeing anything, lost in her thoughts. A little girl. She was sure the wizarding world would have a field day with the gossip and being a little old fashioned have an opinion about her being a single mother, but Hermione just couldn’t find it in herself to care. Of course, she’d have to find a proper house now where she could raise her daughter, as a one room flat just wouldn’t cut it and then she froze when she realized she’d also have to tell Severus. 

“Well, no time like the present”, she told herself and turned towards Diagon Alley. When she reached the post office, she bought a small note card and penned a few words letting him know she’d like to have dinner with him before sending it off. After that she apparated home and decided to lay down and take a nap. 

Out in his garden, Severus was enjoying the mild, end of September warmth. Normally the days were a little cooler as October approached, but today was a rare exception. He’d been pulling weeds and tending to the beds, when a post owl arrived and landed next to him. After pulling the proffered letter off the bird’s leg, he’d handed over a ripe strawberry from the vine then stood to make his way inside. Sitting at the table he was delighted to find the note was from Hermione.

Severus,

Japan must have been very interesting. I hope to hear about it over dinner. Thank you for the lovely present. It was stunning. I’m free tomorrow evening if that works for you?

Love,

Hermione

Rushing to get cleaned up, Severus decided to get back to her as quickly as possible. If she were still interested, he had no desire to ruin this opportunity. Once he was properly dressed and had written his response, he made his way over to his neighbor’s house to borrow their owl. The two women were always happy to see him and feed him lunch, so it would be an opportunity to socialize a bit as well. Then they could help him decide what to make for dinner the following night, as he’d invited Hermione to his home so he could cook for her and they could avoid the pitfalls of being famous or infamous in the wizarding world a little longer. 

Six o’clock wasn’t coming fast enough for Hermione. She’d taken the rest of the week off work, telling a very understanding Kingsley that a family matter had come up and she needed time to sort it out. Severus planned to meet her at a park near the British Natural History Museum and had given her a specific location where she was to wait. At five to the hour, she saw him walking towards her wearing jeans, a long sleeve navy button up, and boots. His hair was tied back again, and she was stuck by how attractive she now found him. 

“Good evening Hermione. I hope you’ve not been waiting long?” he said as he approached her. She gave him a huge smile before standing up on her tip toes to kiss his cheek. 

“Not at all”, she lied. She’d been so eager to see him, that she’d arrived an hour early. “We’re going to your house for dinner? Do you live in London?”

He smiled back at her. “I hoped you wouldn’t mind if I cooked for you. Though I do not live in London. My home is in East Sussex, outside of a town called Rye. Is it OK if I apparate you?”

Hermione agreed and they made their way to a small back alley where they could disappear without being seen. Severus had put his arm around her waist and pulled her close to him before apparating them to the front of his house. Looking at the lovely home, Hermione was surprised. This was not the type of place she’d have pictured Severus living for some reason. 

“Your house is gorgeous”, she said in awe. The gardens smelled divine and a stone fence appeared to circle the property. They walked side by side up to the front door and Severus let her in. Taking in the house, she realized that this was exactly the type of place she’d love to live. It was spacious but not too large, with no neighbors visibly close and a town a reasonable distance away. The quiet was peaceful. The home itself was perfectly decorated. “Did you buy the house like this or remodel it yourself?”

“I did all the work myself. Out in the back, behind that line of trees is where I built my workshop and lab. If you’re interested, I’ll show you after dinner. I hope you like lamb?”

She’d been worried he’d make something with shrimp, and she’d have to explain her sudden rush to the loo. Thankfully, lamb was something she not only enjoyed, but could eat. “Lamb sounds wonderful.” Sitting at a stool near the kitchen island, she watched as Severus easily finished preparing dinner. He moved just as gracefully in the kitchen as in the classroom and potions lab. 

“Can I offer you a glass of wine?” he asked. 

“No thank you. I’ve been parched all day. May I have water?” she answered. Hermione hoped he wouldn’t think anything of her not drinking. When he filled a tall glass with cold water and handed it to her with a smile, she was relieved. They discussed his trip to Japan as well as her sudden position change in the Ministry. She had wanted to tell him about the Phillip Monroe case, but knew that it wasn’t something she was at liberty to discuss. Unsure when would be a good time to let him know that “hey by the way I’m up the duff and it’s yours”, she decided to wait until after they ate. 

The food was delicious and though he demurred that his cooking was nothing special, Hermione had to disagree. As before, the conversation flowed naturally, and they lost themselves to it. Going out on the terrace after dinner, Severus served her the last of the plump, juicy late season strawberries with fresh crème and honey for dessert. By now Hermione knew it was almost time and was starting to feel nervous. 

“You have a bit of honey on your upper lip”, said Severus. She darted her tongue out but didn’t find the area he was talking about. “Here, let me”, he said before leaning forward and running his tongue over the cupids bow of her mouth. Leaning her head to the side, Hermione ran her tongue along his lower lip before he gave in to a full kiss. Before long she found herself sitting on his lap, Severus’ long fingers lightly petting her extremely sensitive nipples, his mouth still engaged with hers. She wrapped her arms around him and moaned to let him know she wanted more. Within seconds he’d apparated them to his bedroom, and instead of sitting in a chair with her, he was now sitting on the edge of a large bed. 

Changing positions so she could straddle him instead, Hermione wished they were both naked, so she could feel her skin against his. As if he’d been a genie who knew her thoughts, Severus’ flicked a hand and both their clothes appeared neatly folded in the chair across the room. Scooting back to sit properly on the bed against the headboard, Snape moved Hermione with him, allowing her to explore his body the way he could tell she wanted to. 

She found his skin to be an interesting mix of softness over hard muscle. He either worked out or did something strenuous often enough to give him the type of lean musculature usually seen on very in shape late twenties muggle men. Of course, in the wizarding world, he’d probably only lived around a quarter of his total life span so far, the equivalent of a muggle in his mid to late twenties health wise. Reaching down between them, she grasped his cock in her small hand. Unable to close her fingers all the way around it, she nevertheless gave it a light squeeze. Severus let out a small hiss before thrusting up lightly, involuntarily. 

“Did I hurt you?” she asked.

Snape shook his head. “No, that felt good.”

While she continued her exploration of his cock, Severus slipped a finger inside her using his thumb to toy with her clit. Before long Hermione let out her own hiss of pleasure and was rocking forward into his hand. ‘Blood hell, the man has talented fingers’, she thought to herself as she felt her climax building. When he whispered “Hermione”, almost reverently, she came apart. He chuckled as she sagged against his chest. 

“It’s my turn”, she said, sliding down his legs. Settling herself stomach down on the bed, Hermione pulled the head of his engorged member between her lips and stroked it with her tongue. 

Severus’ fingers were in her hair. “You don’t have to do this if it’s not something you enjoy”, he told her. Hermione glanced up at him from under her lashes and took more of him. In truth, it wasn’t something she’d done often, but she wanted to taste the wizard. He was unexpected and in truth, she already had something of a crush on him. Also, she was worried that once she told him about her pregnancy, he wouldn’t want to see her again, so although it was selfish of her, she wanted this one last experience if there were to be no others. 

Bobbing her head up and down over as much of him as she could fit in her mouth, she used her hand to play with his scrotum which he seemed to enjoy. He moaned softly and ran his fingertips over her shoulders and back. After another couple minutes, Severus stopped her.

“Was I doing it wrong?” 

He chuckled. “You were doing it a little too right. But I want to finish in you, with you. Is that something you’d enjoy Hermione?’

She gave a little shiver of anticipation. “Yes.”

“Stay on your stomach”, he instructed her before moving so that he was beside her on his knees. Severus had her lift her hips and placed two pillows under her before moving behind her, trapping her legs together between his. Pressing the tip of his manhood to her entrance, he eased forward slightly, parting her. Hermione let out a long moan. What he was doing felt so good she was sure it was illegal somewhere. Severus continued to push his way slowly into her, inch by huge inch until he was as deep as he could get. Grasping her slender hips, he began to move, in and out, slow, measured. His legs holding hers shut meant that the feeling of his size intensified and she didn’t try to hold back the moans and murmurs of pleasure that escaped from her. In and out, over and over. One of his hands slipped under her and his fingers brushed over her clit. His fingers, so long and dexterous, knew exactly what to do, making her squirm with exquisite concupiscence. 

Severus could honestly say he’d never been so aroused in his life. The witch under him not only moved him sexually, but mentally as well, which seemed to be something that had lacked in all his previous encounters. In and out he stroked her tight canal walls with his cock. The sensation sending tingles through him. It hadn’t been his intention to try to sleep with her when he’d invited her for dinner, but something about her made it hard not to want to. She said his name over and over in a moan as if praying to some deity. He could feel the telltale tightening of her pussy, letting him know she was getting close to release. Speeding up his trusts, Severus felt his testicles pulling up toward his body just as her rhythmic pulsations started, squeezing and releasing against his cock, and with a shout, he lost himself to his climax. 

Rolling to his side, he pulled Hermione to him. She snuggled against his chest, the crown of her head tucked under his chin. They lay quietly for a while catching their breath. Stroking his fingers up and down her back, he wondered what she would say if he told her he wanted to explore a relationship with her. Yes, he was nineteen years older than her, previously a death eater, and her loathed potions professor at one time, but their lives had moved forward and now they were both different people. At one time he would have believed that he’d have nothing to offer her, but even though he was not wealthy, he was comfortable and more important, he knew he wouldn’t want her to be anyone other than who she was. Most wizards, even “modern” ones, wanted a housewife, whose soul ambition in life was to raise kids and keep the home front clean and tidy. This dynamic woman was likely to be Minister of Magic someday. She would need a man to stand behind her and support her, while she focused on the needs of Wizarding Britain. Severus felt like he could be that man. 


	8. Chapter 8

Placing a kiss on the top of her head, he asked, “What are you thinking about?”

“A curse”, she answered.

“Was I really that bad in bed?” he teased. Hermione laughed. 

“No. You are quite good in bed actually. Have you ever heard ‘ _de sanguine in conspectu Domini, et non creata_ ’? I’m not sure the name of the curse, but…”

He froze for a moment. “That is a very dark curse. It translates ‘ _from the blood of before, only shall you create_ ’. Back during the middle ages, it was created to steal daughters. If a virgin was infected with the blood of a wizard and the curse said over her, she would only be able to conceive from that wizard and no other. Entire bloodlines were stolen that way. I believe the curse is called the ‘ _sanguinem promissionem’_ or ‘blood promise’. Where did you hear it?”

“I- Well from Bellatrix Lestrange. You along with everyone else knows what happened to me when she tortured me at Malfoy Manor, except for one part, which I’ve only ever told two people and one of them is now dead, well other than Bellatrix. Dobby, the house elf, came to our rescue, but just before he did, she had pulled from her hair, a long, sharp pin of some sort and pushed it through my abdomen into my uterus. Then she said those words over me.”

Severus pulled her closer to him. “I’m so sorry that happened to you, Hermione. I know that pin, she once poked me in the flank with it up to the damn hilt. And you have no idea whose blood you were infected with?”

“Actually, I do. But, um, I d-didn’t find out until very recently.”

Surprised to hear the hesitation in her voice, Severus pulled back slightly and looked in her eyes. She looked frightened. “Go on, who is it?” he asked.

“You. I’m eight weeks pregnant. Severus, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. Up until now I’d been assured that I was never going to have children, ever. But I’ll take care of it, I just wanted you to know”, she said quickly, rolling away from him. 

For a moment all he could do was lay in stunned silence watching as she started pulling on her clothes. Then he sat up against the headboard. “You’re sure it’s mine?”

Hermione nodded but didn’t stop dressing. She didn’t want him to see the tears in her eyes, so she kept her back to him. When he didn’t say anything else, she started moving towards the bedroom door. 

“Wait. Hermione, please”, the anguish in his voice made her pause. “Please don’t ‘take care of it’. Please. I know with your ambition you likely don’t want to be a mother, but if you’d consider carrying this child to term, I’ll relieve you of the responsibility. You can walk away then if you’d like, but please give me a chance to be a father.”

Whirling around she saw the truth of his words on his face. Severus Snape wanted this child. The look in his eyes was one of wonder and fear. “You… want to be a father? I thought you hated children. In fact, I was sure you would try to insist I end the pregnancy.”

Severus stood, uncaring at the moment that he was in the nude striding towards the witch carrying his baby. “I never thought that I might get a chance at parenthood. My own family was a good lesson in what not to do with a child. However, I do not hate children and I have to imagine a child created between us will be exceptionally special. Please. Do not end the pregnancy.”

“Oh, no. You misunderstood me. I have no intention of ending the pregnancy. Severus there is a little girl growing that I never dreamed I would have. I don’t expect anything from you at all and you can be as involved as you’d like, but I want to be a mum. Even though I’ve only known since yesterday, I’m already so in love with her that I cannot conceive of not having her.”

He put his arms out, as if to invite her to come to him. Hermione looked at him for a moment, so vulnerable, open, completely uncovered and she threw her arms around his waist, settling against him as he wrapped his arms around her. After that he wanted to know everything about her pregnancy so far. When she told him about the potion her healer had prescribed, he insisted that he would brew it himself. 

“Forgive me if I refuse to trust yours and my daughter’s health to anyone else”, he snarked. They discussed the practical aspects of her pregnancy such as her allowing him to accompany her to the healer visits and how long it might be possible to keep her pregnancy a secret. He was also worried about her safety as she was a public figure and now had an incredibly high-profile job. In the end though she was touched, because he never said anything about her giving up her career and only asked that he be informed if she needed anything no matter what. 

“I’m sorry I’ve kept you up so late”, Hermione said when she realized it was nearing midnight.

Severus shook his head at her. “Nonsense. Stay. Its late and I’m sure you’re tired. Stay here with me.”

At first, she considered declining his offer. However, the truth was she wanted to stay with him. A relationship likely would never happen and they’d just end up as friendly co-parents but a small part of her wistfully imagined what it might be like to play happy family with Severus. A mum, dad, and baby. He hadn’t said anything about a relationship, and they didn’t really know one another. Still, after she undressed down to her knickers, she settled into the shelter of his arms and allowed the fantasy to turn into her dreams as she fell asleep.

“Your due date is the sixteenth of May”, said Audrey Weasley as Hermione and Severus sat across from her. “The pregnancy still appears to be perfectly on track and the potion you brewed for Hermione is of the best quality I have ever seen. Now can I answer any questions for either of you?”

They had agreed to floo from Severus’ house the mornings of Hermione’s checkups directly into the healer’s office. This option was available for high profile and VIP clients. Normally Hermione would have felt bad taking an option that wasn’t open to everyone, but then she realized that her situation wasn’t like everyone else’s and made her peace with it. Healer Weasley had given Severus a book that she explained was originally a muggle book, which had been updated to help parents navigate a magical pregnancy when he’d come to her first official appointment. Most everything was the same, but of course there were potions and spells that could help or harm that a witch needed to be aware of, along with a few other differences. Hermione now found it funny that each day Severus catalogued notations and observations in what she’d taken to calling his bible. 

Tucking _What to Expect When Your Witch is Expecting_ under his arm, Severus had thanked the healer before flooing back to his home with Hermione. They had agreed to start dating and even though Hermione spent several nights per week and every weekend at his house, he still made it a point to take her out for dinner and other proper dates. Mostly they went to muggle places and it was a wonder to her that the more time she spent around Severus, the more she enjoyed his company. At work, she was growing very comfortable in her role, though she’d been worried about telling Kingsley that she would need to come in late every Tuesday and Friday for the foreseeable future.

“You cleared a full fifty-year backlog of paperwork in one year, organized and came in under budget every year while exceeding your yearly expectations, and convinced the cafeteria staff to have a proper tea every afternoon between two and four. This was all while you were head of the DMLE. If you want to come in a little later twice a week, that is fine by me. You are ok though?” Kingsley had said when she presented her need to him. After she’d assured him that everything was fine, he’d said no more about it and instead moved on to reviewing any upcoming cases to be presented to the Wizengamot which were likely to have an effect on any current laws. Kendra, her assistant, had simply marked her dairy with ‘Out of Office’ on the mornings Hermione told her she’d be late coming in, but like Kingsley, hadn’t said anything about it either. 

It was the first week in November when Severus announced happily that she was at her second trimester while she was eating breakfast one morning. He’d been attentive and caring of her needs the entire pregnancy, so the fact that he knew exactly where she was in her gestation did not surprise her at all.

“They say once you reach the second trimester it’s safe to tell people. Are you still planning on keeping it quiet for now?” he asked while pouring her a cup of tea. 

“I was thinking of writing a letter to inform my parents, but I really think this may be something I should tell them in person. My father’s birthday is next weekend. Maybe then?” she answered. Her parents had decided to stay in Australia and continue working at their dental practice after she’d restored their memories. Hermione saw them once a year, but she’d not felt the closeness with them that she’d had as a little girl. They assured her they didn’t blame her for anything and still loved her, but of course being Hermione, she still worried. 

Severus watched her face for a moment. She’d told him all about her parents and he was aware of her struggle to accept that she’d done the right thing in the end to protect them from Voldemort. He could see that she was unsure, but still wanted to go to tell them in person.

“Would you mind if I came? It would be nice to meet my daughter’s grandparents. After all she luckily won’t be getting any from my side”, he said. The look of relief on her face told Severus he’d done the right thing.

“Oh, I don’t mind at all. I’d like your company. Is next weekend convenient for you? We can leave after my check-up”, she offered. He had to smile at her. The woman was one of the most confident, brave, independent, sexy women he had ever met, but every now and again, she allowed herself to rely on him, which recently had started to make him think he might be in love with her.

“As you say. Next weekend is fine. Will you be able to arrange a port key for us?” Hermione broke out the notebook she nearly always had with her and started making a list. That was another thing he loved about her. The woman likely could single-handedly whip an army into shape with her lists. Nothing was overlooked, which made life infinitely easier.

While she leaned forward against the counter to write, Severus cleaned up breakfast. He then came up behind her and pressing his pelvis against her bottom, reached forward to grasp a small breast in each hand. She giggled but allowed him to distract her and pull her to him. He pushed her hair over one shoulder and placed kisses from her ear down to the junction of her neck and shoulder. She wiggled against his erection, causing him to go from semi-hard to rigid in a matter of seconds. Turning her to face him, he was turned on even more by the look of desire on her face. Severus bent and placed his lips against hers. She ran her tongue along the seam of his lips before he opened and allowed her entry into his mouth. Their tongues slid against one another’s. Hermione was grabbing his ass, while he pulled her head back with the one hand buried in her hair. His other hand was currently sliding into the waistband of her leggings towards her mound. Reaching her center, Severus slid a finger against her clit and down the inside of her moist seam. Hermione bucked her hips forward. 

“Don’t play with me. Just fuck me Severus. Now!”, she moaned. The witch was not shy about voicing her wants and needs, but this was the first time she’d demanded he take her immediately. Not wanting to disappoint her, he vanished her pants and knickers, before unbuttoning his own pants and pulling out his cock. Reaching down, Severus scooped her up, setting her on the edge of the kitchen counter. He guided his penis to her wetness and was about to ease his way into her, when she threw her head back and yelled, “Fuck me hard.”

It was all the encouragement he needed. Severus slammed his hips forward, his scrotum slapping her ass. Pulling back, he pounded against her pussy again and again. The slap of skin on skin like a military tattoo. She shrieked her pleasure, wrapping her legs around his waist and hung on to his triceps, while he held her by the hips and watched while his cock pushed her labia lips open every time he drilled into her. Under her jumper, he could see her breasts bounce and jiggle in time with his thrusts. The tiny witch looked almost fragile, but if there was one thing Severus had learned it was that she loved it when he pounded her. Sliding his cock into her over and over, pushing hard to make sure she took all of him, Severus could feel the tingle of his release drawing near. He was just about to reach for her clit to help her climax, when he felt the sudden tightening of her pussy. 

“Oh, fuck Severus. I’m coming”, she screamed while her walls fluttered and pulsated around him. Within seconds he thrust as deep as he could get and moaned while come poured out of him. Unwilling to leave her warmth, he apparated them to the bedroom and vanished the rest of their clothes. As he softened, he felt himself slip out of her. Still, he pulled back the covers and tucked them both in, before pulling her back to his front. For several minutes, he ran his fingers lightly over her skin, while she rested in his arms.

“There is something I’d like to say but I worry it is not something you wish to hear”, Severus murmured quietly in her ear. 

Hermione reached up covering one of his large hands with one of her tiny ones. “Can I say something first then?” she asked. At his hum of yes, she continued, “I’m in love with you.”

Severus chuckled lightly before he said, “That is exactly what I wanted to say. I am in love with you.”

Feeling himself hardening again, Severus lifted her leg over his then reached down to enter her again. This time it was slow, sensual, and he knew that for once he was actually making love to someone. Holding her in his arms, one across her chest and the other resting over their growing child, he felt as though his heart might burst from happiness. He thrust in and out of her almost lazily, enjoying the way their bodies fit together. Her petite frame made him feel protective of her, and though she looked like she would be much too small to handle a man of his size, she did so as though she were made only for him. For a long time, they lay together, Severus filling her pussy over and over, Hermione pressing her hips back in time with his movements. It was almost meditative. 

When he felt his climax creeping up, he realized Hermione had reached down and was rubbing her clit again in time with his thrusts. He began whispering in her ear. “I love you, little witch. That’s it, come for me. Make my cock yours Hermione.”

His deep, rich voice pushed her over the edge and Hermione felt her release. Every time he spoke, she felt her nipples get hard, but when he whispered in her ear, especially during sex, it was almost enough to make her come every single time. When he pushed deep inside her and came, she tingled as she felt his warmth fill her. His seed had created their baby and though she never told him, each time he came deep within her, she gave thanks to whatever was out there that it was he who fathered their child. Reaching back to hold him to her, she hoped he’d stay inside her while she drifted off for a nap. With the way he filled her heart, it made her feel completely cherished when he filled her body as well. 


	9. Chapter 9

After her check-up on Friday, they returned to Severus’ house to gather up luggage before going into his back garden and activating the port key Hermione had secured from work. She’d only been able to spend two nights this week with him due to issues that had kept her late at work and though he insisted he didn’t care what time she got home, she still felt bad if it was late. Arriving at the Australian Ministry of Magic, Hermione was happy that her diplomatic credentials meant they only had to stop at a desk to drop off the port key before they apparated to her parent’s home in Sydney. 

They landed in the back yard of a small vintage home. A tall fence, copious trees, and one-story houses meant that their arrival was completely unseen by the neighbors. The 1920’s bungalow was covered in white stucco with blue trim and a blue tiled roof. They stepped onto a covered patio and entered the home though a wide opening that was normally closed up with glass panels.

“Mum? Dad? Are you home?” yelled Hermione as they entered a sitting room. The entire house was painted a cheerful white and had long plank wooden floors that looked similar to the ones Severus had in his home. 

“I’m in my room Sweet Pea. Be right out”, answered Hermione’s mother. A woman in her mid-sixties who looked like an older version of her daughter entered the room. She had a big grin on her face and threw her arms around Hermione as soon as she got close. “I’m so happy you were able to come for your dad’s birthday. It’s all he’s talked about this week. And who is this handsome fellow?”

She turned her large amber eyes on Severus and waited for an introduction. “Mum, this is Severus. Severus this is my mum, Penelope.”

“Mrs. Granger, it’s lovely to meet you. Thank you for allowing me to accompany your daughter this weekend”, said Severus, reaching out for a handshake. Instead of shaking his hand, Hermione’s mum threw her arms around him for a brief hug, before stepping back and taking his still outstretched hand in both of hers. 

“None of this Mrs. Granger nonsense, Severus. Please call me Penny. My husband, Howard will be home soon. He just ran out to pick up a few items. We thought you were arriving a bit later.” 

She continued to chatter about the weather and their weekend plans as she walked them down a short hall and showed them into a bedroom with a large queen bed. 

“I know you normally sleep in the other room when you visit, sweat pea, but I’m sure Severus doesn’t want to fold himself in half to sleep in a tiny double bed with you. Go ahead and get settled and then come out to the patio, I’ll have lemonade waiting”, said Penny before shutting the door behind her.

“Sorry my mother is…”, started Hermione.

“Some things have just become very clear”, teased Severus. “Your parents don’t mind us sharing a bed in their home?”

“We’ll just have to be quieter than normal”, she teased back. Hermione changed into a dark green sleeveless t-shirt dress which skimmed over the tiny bump she’d noticed forming on her belly, while Severus left on his jeans, but donned a black t-shirt. As they walked back towards the kitchen, a male voice could be heard singing a silly children’s tune. 

“Hi dad”, Hermione said biting her bottom lip. Her father was nearly as tall as Severus, but that was where the comparison ended. Howard Granger was tan, with white hair cut short in almost a crew cut, and a small paunch. His blue eyes seemed to light up when he laid eyes on his daughter.

“What’s this dad stuff? I used to be daddy if I remember correctly, course I’m getting old now, so who knows?” He held his arms out and Hermione rushed forward for a hug. 

“Daddy, this is Severus. Severus, this is my dad Howard”, she said introducing the two men. 

Howard did shake Severus’ proffered hand. “It’s a pleasure to meet you Mr. Granger.”

“Likewise, Severus. Please call me Howard. My little Sweat Pea’s never introduced us to a boyfriend before, well except Red, sorry can’t remember his name, but that was before they dated. Penny has refreshments set up on the porch.”

They went out to the covered patio and Severus sat beside Hermione on a wicker couch. Sure enough there were tall glasses of lemonade and various small sandwiches, cakes, and biscuits. The weather was warm, but not uncomfortable. Her parents sat across from them on a matching couch.

“So, Severus, what do you do?” asked Penny.

“I own my own business. I brew specialized potions for people with allergies to common ingredients or for those less adept at the more complicated potions”, he said before taking a sip of his drink.

“How did you meet our Hermione?” asked Howard.

“Do you remember my letters about my potions professor from when I was in school? That was Severus. But we actually hadn’t seen each other for years until a ministry party at the end of August. We started seeing each other after that”, Hermione answered. 

Severus was startled as both her parent threw their heads back and started laughing. He looked between them, then down at Hermione. “Did I miss something?” he asked.

“Oh, my goodness. I’m sorry Severus, no. It’s just that Hermione used to write to us about you. ‘My potions professor is brilliant, but I can’t seem to get him to approve of me’ or ‘Professor Snape said he couldn’t find anything wrong with my potion today’. Of course, my personal favorite was, ‘If Harry and Ron would just apply themselves a little harder, then maybe they wouldn’t irritate Professor Snape so much’. We thought for years that she had a crush on you”, answered Penny.

“Is that right? Did you have a crush on me, Miss Granger?” asked Severus in his best professor voice.

Hermione blushed. “Well, I mean you did save us from a werewolf in third year and the wizarding world from Voldemort. Plus, you were absolutely brilliant at potions.”

“Hmmm”, was all Severus said. 

“I almost forgot, congratulations on your promotion Sweet Pea. Deputy Prime Minister Granger. Has a nice ring to it. I know your Mum wrote you”, Howard told Hermione. To Severus he explained, “We subscribe to the Daily Prophet. Large wizarding population here that likes to keep up with the news from the U.K., lets us keep up with our girl’s goings on.”

“Would anyone like a little vodka in the next batch of lemonade?” asked Penny.

“No mum, but thank you”, answered Hermione. 

“That’s right, you like nearly frozen limoncello with vodka and blackberries. I can whip that right up”, offered Howard.

“I’m not drinking currently, but thank you dad”, said Hermione. Her parents looked at her for a moment. 

“Is everything OK, Sweet Pea?” asked Penny. Hermione and Severus looked at each other. When she shrugged, he nodded at her.

“We have some happy news. Hermione and I are expecting a baby girl. She’s due in May”, answered Severus. He’d expected many different reactions but they one they got. 

“It’s time to move Penny”, declared Howard. They both had huge smiles on their faces.

“I’ll contact the estate agent on Monday. A girl! I’m so happy”, said Penny.

“Um, mum, daddy, what does my having a baby to do with you moving? Where are you going?”, asked Hermione, looking confused. 

“Back to London of course. Can’t have our granddaughter growing up without us, now can we? We still have the house in Hempstead and it’s between tenants, we just won’t let it again. If you’re due in May, we have plenty of time to close down the practice and your mum has a standing offer to teach at King’s College. I’ll have time to focus on painting and maybe volunteering at the National Gallery of London”, said Howard, excitement tinging his voice. 

Hermione looked like someone had just told her a very confusing joke. “You are coming back to London? I thought…”

“We decided to stay here after you restored our memories because you seemed so eager to blame yourself and push us away. I’ll admit at first, we were upset, frightened, and a little heartbroken, but after reading about everything that happened, well as much as was available in the Daily Prophet anyway, we understood why you did it. Your father and I stayed here to give you space and not push you away more. But Sweet Pea, we love you and always have. Now you’re going to make us a Nana and Gramps; we want to be there for you, Severus, and our new grandchild, if you’ll let us”, said Penny. Hermione had tears running down her face. Severus put his arm around her and gave her a light squeeze.

“And Severus, we know about your role in the war. I’m aware of some of the things that have been said about you, but no one is all good or all bad. If Hermione cares about you and you are willing to step up and be a father, which it appears you are, then that’s good enough for us”, chimed in Howard. 

“It seems the Daily Prophet is a rich source of information”, snarked Severus. Then he said more softly, “I love Hermione and my intention is to support her in any way she needs. Being a father is not the only reason I’m with her, but I want you to know that I am overjoyed that it is she that is carrying my child.”

After chatting for a while longer, they decided to walk to a nearby café with outdoor seating for lunch. Hermione held Severus’ hand and glanced over at him from time to time. It still struck her as odd that he was the one to undo the curse on her. What were the chances they’d have ended up together? Though she was glad Bellatrix Lestrange was long dead, a little part of Hermione said a thank you to the mad witch that if she’d had to curse her with anyone’s blood, it had been Severus’ blood on the hair pin. 

When lunch was finished, the Granger's took Hermione and Severus on a walking tour of the area, which was called Summer Hill. There were cool old houses, coffee shops, restaurants, specialty shops, and a hip vibe to the place. Hermione said in a way it reminded her of a tamer version of her neighborhood. Severus had been to her flat a few times, but he hadn’t missed the fact that Hermione much preferred his place to hers. She was already well known at his favorite pub, restaurant, and shops in Rye. The locals stopped to talk to her when she was out and about with him, which had amused him as he’d lived there for several years and she had only started coming around about a month and a half ago. 

When they returned to her parents’ home, Hermione decided to lay down on the sofa in the sitting room and read, which Severus knew meant she’d be asleep in a few minutes. Howard and Penny wanted to get a start on planning their move back to London, so they went into their home office to being making lists. Though Severus had joked about some things become clear when he’d met Hermione’s mom, the more time he spent around her parents, the more he understood where she had inherited her tendencies. He wondered how much their daughter would be like her or like him. At loose ends, he had noticed a green leather-bound book earlier that Hermione had slipped into her suitcase but not unpacked. Retrieving it, he made his way back to the sitting room and sat in a comfy armchair, grinning slightly at the tiny snores issuing from the napping witch. 

The book was written in Euskera, which was an obscure Basque language. Less than a million people in the world spoke or read Euskera, but it just so happened that Severus was one of them. He was curious about where she had gotten the book and fascinated by the tale it told. The story was about a demon forged scythe which had the power to steal the magic of a witch or wizard and give it to the wielder. Evidently the blade and handle had been separated and hidden to prevent the unworthy from controlling it in the late 15th century. The book it seemed had been written sometime in the 16th century and was likely the only copy. A small, hand drawn, unlabeled map was bound into the middle of the book, which appeared to be France and Switzerland, if Severus had his geography correct. 

At the sound of Hermione’s voice, Severus looked up slightly startled. “You can read that?”

“Yes, it’s in a Basque language and clearly written in the old style, but I’ve understood most of it”, answered Severus.

“I’ve not had much time to look into it, but that book is too valuable for me to leave it just anywhere. It’s the key to an ongoing investigation by the ministry. I’ve actually had it at your house for safekeeping, in the bedside drawer.”

Severus raised an eyebrow. “The safest place you can think of for a valuable book that holds clues you need to solve a mystery is in my bedside drawer?” he asked sounding slightly incredulous. 

“Well, I mean, when you put it that way, it just sounds silly. Remember I told you I went to France right before we started dating? That’s where I found it.” After making Severus promise not to reveal anything she was about to tell him, Hermione told him the entire story about Phillip, Anima Metit, the apartment where Grindelwald had stayed then hidden for so long, and how they’d had to take a step back from the investigation because there had been no sign of her ex-boyfriend since the last note he’d sent her in France. 

Though he didn’t interrupt her as she told her story, by the end Severus looked irritated. “You’ve been taking a huge risk, both for yourself and our child. This idiot is out there pining over you and has broken into your flat, yet you act as though it’s no big deal. He’s plotting to take over the wizarding world and wants you by his side as he does it. Hermione, I will support you in your career and ambitions, but I will not stand by as some madman puts you in danger. Just because there has been no sign of him for several weeks, does not mean he is not watching you, following you, hoping that he might get you alone. When we return to Britain, you will pack up and move in with me.”

Now it was Hermione’s turn to be irritated. “I can take care of myself. Please don’t order me about and make decisions for me. This situation is not something I’m taking lightly, but I refuse to play damsel in distress just because some big, bad man thinks he has a crush on me and wants to play at being a dark lord. He will be stopped. Besides, I still have another several weeks on my lease.”

For a moment Severus stared at her. He thought about arguing with her but knew how stubborn she could be. Instead, he said, “You are right. I apologize.” He was not dropping the subject by any means, but he knew that if he wanted to get his way, he’d have to use persuasion and the kind he had in mind could not be done in her parents sitting room. “Can I get you a glass of water? It will be time to take your potion soon.”

Hermione thanked him and agreed that she could use something to drink. Her potion was to be taken with breakfast and dinner. Standing up, she stretched and pulled her hair into a ponytail, securing it with the elastic she kept around her wrist. Severus returned and handed her a glass before leaning over and planting a kiss on her now exposed neck. 

“Shall we go and rouse your parents for dinner before I eat you all up right here”, he purred into her ear. Hermione shivered slightly.

“You are a very bad man, Professor Snape. Using that voice to seduce innocent, unsuspecting women. And now my knickers are wet”, she whispered back. He chuckled and patted her on the bottom as she walked towards the hallway to let her parents know they were ready to go eat. 

Later that night while lying snuggled in bed, Hermione enjoyed the warmth of being chest to chest while being held by Severus. He was so much more demonstrative and caring than she’d ever suspected he would be. She’d wanted to ask him if he’d had any past relationships or if it had always been Lily he’d wanted, but part of her was afraid to find out that she was second choice to a dead woman. They had discussed telling her friends about their relationship and at some point, the evidence would present itself either way, but Hermione loved having him all to herself. 

“What are you thinking about?” she whispered to Severus. 

“How lucky I am”, he murmured in return. 

She giggled. “I wonder if you would have disliked me as much when I was a child if you’d known I was going to be the mother of _your_ child.”

“First, I didn’t dislike you. You were an interesting and engaging student. Unfortunately, you had dreadful taste in friends, and I couldn’t let it be known that I enjoyed having you in my classes. Second, if anyone had told me you were to be the mother of my child, I’d have worried about their sanity. Though I am not complaining. As it turned out, though I never thought in any lifetime I would end up with the brightest witch of her age, I am now lying in bed grateful that she’s here with me.” 

“Are you disappointed that our child is not going to be a son?”

“If I’m honest I am rather hoping she’ll be daddy’s girl. Any gender would have been fine but seeing how much your father loves you and how much you love him in return, I think a daughter just might be a bit more special. Are you disappointed that it’s not a boy?” asked Severus.

She was quiet for a second. “I never thought I’d have a child. I always told people I didn’t want children, but that wasn’t true. It was just that I knew I’d never get to have any, so why hope for something that won’t happen?”

“I know what you mean. I never thought I would survive the war. Then I never thought I’d meet a woman I wanted to have a relationship with. It was always too much to hope that I might actually get to have a child. Now here I am, alive, in love, and watching you grow our baby. Hermione, please move in with me. Not because I believe you can’t take care of yourself, but because you want to. My house feels like a home with you in it. I want us to raise our child together, to live under one roof with her and give her the security of a family.”

Before she could answer, Severus tilted her face up and brushed his lips against hers before initiating a proper kiss. One hand tangled in her hair while the other grasped her bum and pushed her against him. Hermione slipped her arm over his flank and under his boxer briefs, cupping his firm buttock in return.

After kissing her senseless, Snape rolled her onto her back and made their clothes disappear the way she liked. Sliding down her body, he nipped and sucked at one breast, before moving over to the other. Once he had both nipples glistening and pebbled, he continued kissing his way down her body though he detoured once he reached her mons to her hip instead. Hermione wiggled, trying to encourage him back to her core, but instead he worked his way down her leg, purposely ignoring her pussy before working his way back up the other. When he reached her upper thigh, she plunged a hand into his hair and lightly tugged to bring his mouth where she wanted it.

“Impatient witch”, he growled. Using one hand he pushed her labia lips open and examined the soft pink flesh between them. He was still surprised that such a tiny pussy was his and took all of him. One of her favorite things was when he licked and sucked on her clit and vagina as though he were deeply kissing her. It was like making out with her mouth, but with soft tissue instead of another tongue kissing him back. Glancing up, he was amused to see she’d pulled her pillow over her face so she wouldn’t scream in pleasure. Slipping a finger inside her, he worked at the spongy tissue just inside her opening, causing her to climax quite fast. Her legs twitched with pleasure while her pussy spasmed. 

Sitting up on his knees, he moved forward and removed the pillow she was holding to her mouth, before leaning down to kiss her once more. Hermione lifted her legs and wrapped them around him moving her wet opening level with the head of his cock. Pushing his hips forward, he entered her amazed that no matter how many times they did this, the exquisite sensation of her wrapped around him never dulled even a little. He moved his hips, making the thrusts long and deep. The slow in and out was relaxing for both of them. The smell of her arousal surrounded him, and he breathed the perfume that was hers deeply. Hermione gently undulated her hips in time with his movements, helping take him as deeply as he could go. He knew that it wouldn’t only be the lips of her mouth that were swollen and pink when they were done, but the lips of her pussy as well which felt puffy and warm as he separated her folds. The wet walls holding his penis in her started to get tighter. He knew she was making her way to climax. Changing the angle of his hips, slightly, his shaft now slid over her clit while moving in and out of her. Before long she began moaning into his mouth. Her pussy clamped down around him and the rhythmic spasms of her orgasm began milking the come from him, his own release spurred on by hers. 

Once he began to soften, he rolled to his side and pulled her back against him. Hermione felt languid and relaxed. “I’ll move in with you. But only because I want to, not because I need protection or can’t take care of myself.”

Severus gave her a small squeeze. “Thank you. Good night, love.”

With Hermione, gloating when you got your way was a terrible idea. A smile on his lips, Severus slipped off to sleep still marveling that this witch was his. 

The party for Howard’s seventieth birthday was being held at the house. Caterers and a party planner had arrived in the early afternoon, so Hermione and Severus, in an effort to not be underfoot, strolled to a quiet coffee house a few blocks over. They had brought the Anima Metit book and while Severus translated for her, Hermione took notes. Although the map in the middle of the book had no labels, it did have a dragon stretched across the page. The mouth seemed to encompass an area in France while the tip of the tail seemed to point to somewhere in Switzerland. Hermione was fairly certain the tail was pointing to somewhere near Bern. 

They returned to the Granger’s residence early enough to shower and change. Normally Hermione did not cover her scars, but the people who were coming for the party were not part of the wizarding world, nor did she know them, so after donning a light boat necked summer dress in blue, she glamoured the Mudblood carved into her arm before turning to ask Severus how she looked.

“It’s a good thing we have to make an appearance, or you’d not be leaving the bedroom”, he drawled, making her giggle. 

The walked hand in hand out to the kitchen and found that a few guests had already arrived. The party was pleasant, and Hermione’s father had a ball intimating that she worked for a secret government organization, which meant that she heard whispers of Interpol and MI6 as she walked around. When they told people that Severus was a chemist, this seemed to confirm the rumors for several of the guests, who had decided that he must be a spy or something. It amused Hermione that they had no idea how right they would have been at one time.

Severus tended to worry what people thought about the age difference between them, but it was often not noticed, as wizarding kind aged much slower once they reached adulthood than muggles. It was obvious he was older, but not how much older. He kept waiting for someone to say something, but no one did. Mostly people exclaimed how happy they were to finally meet Hermione, as her parents went on and on about her. 

It was late on Sunday morning before everyone in the Granger household was up. Hermione and Severus were going home in the late afternoon, but there was time enough for brunch with her parents. They were still ecstatic about becoming grandparents and their planned move back to Britain. 

“Are you going to hire help when the baby comes?” asked Penny after they’d ordered.

“No. I work from home. My own father was hands on in a way I would never be with my child; I’d very much like to take care of her as much as possible. Hermione is planning on returning to work, so I’ll get the opportunity to be a stay-at-home dad as it were”, answered Severus. 

“Remember, it’s important to spend time together as a couple as well. That’s why we’re coming back, so you can drop her off when you need to. We’ll only spoil her a little”, said Howard. This made both Hermione and Severus smile.


	10. Chapter 10

It was only five o’clock in the morning when they returned to Severus’ house due to the time difference. Even so, he insisted they lay down and sleep for a little while before they got on with their day. For the first time since restoring her parent’s memories, Hermione felt happy and light after visiting them instead of guilty. Her parents had asked that she send weekly updates or call so they could keep up with news of her pregnancy, but they planned to be back in London before the baby was due. With a feeling of contentment Hermione snuggled up to Severus and drifted off. 

When she awoke, Hermione was alone in bed. Getting up, she slipped into a pair of leggings and an oversized jumper, then made her way out of the bedroom. At the top of the stairs, she heard Severus’ voice floating up, followed by a woman’s voice.

“She must be excited. Of course, I’ll come by this week and see you both”, said Severus.

“I know she’d be happy if you did. You are such a love”, said the unknown woman in an American accent.

Hermione started making her way down the stairs to see Severus standing in his front hall talking to a tall, striking woman with waist length blonde hair and huge blue eyes. She was smiling at him and he seemed very comfortable with her. Jealousy, something Hermione abhorred, snuck up on her. The woman glanced up and caught sight of her. 

“Oh, hi. You must be Hermione. I’m Julie. It’s so nice to meet you finally”, said the woman with a huge smile on her face.

Hermione moved forward and was happy when Severus put his arm around her. He finished the introductions. “Julie is my nearest neighbor. She and her partner Evie are a few weeks behind us with their first child. They are the wonderful women who provide me with fresh honey, eggs, milk, and certain potions ingredients. I’m sure you wouldn’t remember her, but Evie Higgins was a first year Ravenclaw the year you finished school.”

“I didn’t go to Hogwarts as you can probably guess from my accent, I’m a Ilvermorny gal”, joked Julie.

“Well, it is lovely to meet you Julie. I didn’t know there were any wizarding households besides this one nearby”, said Hermione.

“Actually, as far as I’m aware, ours are the only two anywhere close to Rye”, answered Severus. 

Julie invited them to come to dinner sometime soon and then said she had to run. After she left, Hermione followed Severus into the kitchen and then felt very spoiled when he insisted she sit while he made lunch for her. One delicious roast beef sandwich later, they were ready to get on with the day. 

“I was thinking we might floo to my flat and get started on packing. I have tomorrow off as well, so we could probably finish and have me all moved out before the end of the day”, said Hermione. Severus agreed and followed her through the floo into her sitting room. 

He ran into the back of her as he came through, not realizing at first why she’d stopped. When he looked around, the reason became obvious. It looked as though a tornado had ripped through her flat. There were books everywhere with the pages pulled out, cushions and pillows slashed open, and her clothes were strewn about haphazardly. In the kitchen area, her dishes and glassware had been smashed, while the contents of the cabinets and drawers had been thrown to the floor. In the middle of the table was a neatly folded note. Hermione looked back at Severus, tears in her eyes. He could tell however that they were tears of anger. 

“How dare he”, she hissed. Severus nodded but didn’t say anything. She walked over to the table and snatched up the note, allowing him to read it over her shoulder.

Sweetheart,

Where are you? I’ve been waiting and you haven’t returned. Do you no longer love me? I looked for the book so I could take it and leave you be, but it seems you have it with you. What have I ever done to warrant such treatment from you? Hermione we will be together, don’t fight it. I saw you with that Harry Potter, is that who you’ve given your affections to? He’s married and doesn’t want you. Not the way I do. When you come back and are ready to apologize to me, know you’ll be able to find me. I’m waiting for you.

Always Yours,

P.M.

“Well, I guess the cat’s about to be let out of the bag”, said Hermione. “I’m going to floo call Harry and get an Auror team here, then we’ll pack what we can, and I’ll go with you.”

Gathering her into his arms, Severus placed a kiss on the top of her head. She reached around his waist and buried her face in his chest for just a moment, seeming to gather strength from him. When she stepped back, it was with a determined look on her face. He felt bad for Phillip when she caught him. 

Within a few minutes Harry was sitting at the table looking between them stunned. 

“So, you’re pregnant? With Snape’s baby? And you’re going to move in with him?” he asked.

“Yes Harry, but I think you’re missing the bigger picture. Phillip Monroe is escalating and has been in London. We need to get Auror teams on this quickly”, Hermione huffed. 

“When did you two… I mean how…”, Harry started.

Severus snorted. “Mr. Potter we started dating several months ago and made a baby the way most babies are made. Now what are we going to do about all this?” Snape waved his hand around to indicate the destroyed flat. 

“Oh, er, right. Let me start contacting my teams and Kingsley. Just give me a moment”, said Harry. He sent off his patronus to the head Auror on duty for the weekend, then floo called the minister at home. Within another ten minutes several men and woman came out of the floo, including Kingsley Shaklebolt. 

“Hermione, are you OK? What happened?” he asked, concern clear in his voice.

When she explained what she’d found in her flat as well as her plan to move in with Severus, Kingsley just nodded. After she told him she was expecting a baby, he seemed almost as excited as her parents, throwing his arms around her and congratulating her and Severus. 

“I’m so happy for you. You’ll be fantastic parents. I have no doubt. Hopefully, I can be a little selfish and ask if I get to keep my deputy after you become a mum?” asked Kingsley.

Hermione laughed. “I fully intend to stay at my post. Severus is planning to do the majority of the baby care.”

“Thank you, Mr. Snape. You are truly a national hero, making it possible for Hermione to keep making me look good”, joked Kingsley. The Aurors indicated that Hermione could start packing, then they would send in a cleaning team to take care of the rest. Severus’ home was unplottable and heavily warded, not to mention that the note had made no mention of him, so everyone breathed a sigh of relief that she was going to leave her flat behind. The goal became getting her moved without it becoming obvious that she had.

It broke her heart how many of her books had been destroyed, but she had taken the box with the copy of The Tales of Beedle the Bard which Dumbledore had left her over to Severus’ house a few weeks prior. She pointed out that as silly as it had seemed at the time, hiding things she found valuable in the bedside table on her side of the bed, now it had proven that she’d known what she was doing. While most of those born into the wizarding world had heard The Tales of Beedle the Bard as bedtime stories growing up, most did not know the full text. Hermione had been translating the book from runes so that all could read the stories, which is why she’d taken the book over, so she could work on it while relaxing in the evenings. 

It took about four hours to salvage what she could from her flat. Severus had made multiple floo trips to his house, but once they were finished, he’d insisted that Hermione relax in a chair or on the bed and direct him as he put things away for her. 

“I was thinking. We have three bedrooms here. If you’d like, I could turn one of them into an office for you. There is a small one bedroom flat over my lab for guests, should we ever have any. Is that something you’d like?” offered Severus. 

Hermione nodded enthusiastically. “That would be absolutely lovey. Thank you. I don’t want you to go out of your way though.”

Severus shook his head at her. “This is your home now too. I want you to have a space that is just yours. Besides, I saw the state of your flat. I’d like to keep the mess contained to one room if possible”, he teased her. 

She threw a pillow at him, but with a wave of his hand the pillow stopped in midair before flying back at her. Giggling, Hermione caught the projectile and tucked it behind her back again. Deciding on a different tactic, she lifted her hips and slid off her leggings and knickers. Severus stopped moving and watched her. Pulling her jumper over her head and tossing it to the floor, she leaned back again completely naked and ran her fingers over her nipples. He took a few steps towards the bed, then stopped again when she slipped a finger between her lips to wet it before wiggling in against her slit. Parting her folds, she stared at Severus with a wicked smile while slipping just the tip of one finger in and out of her opening. 

After watching her for a couple minutes, Severus decided two could play the game. He unbuttoned the front of his pant, pulling out his cock. Sliding his hand up and down the shaft, he grinned when he saw her staring at his manhood. Hermione added a second finger, sliding the digits deeper inside herself, while rubbing her thumb over her clit. She never looked away from him, however, seeming to pleasure herself to the sight of him. Severus then vanished his clothes, before moving to climb onto the bed and settle himself on his knees between her legs. Continuing to stroke himself, he placed the head of his penis against her clit, so that it rubbed against her as he wanked.

Hermione pulled her fingers out of her pussy, bringing them to her face so she could lick them clean. With a groan, Severus angled his cock down slightly and entered her wet channel with a hard thrust. She cried out his name before begging him to fuck her. He complied. Her shoulders remained on the bed, but he lifted her hips, so her lower body was bridged up towards him. His cock plowed through her wetness, in and out. For a few minutes he pummeled her pussy hard, watching her face as her eyes glazed over in ecstasy. When he started to feel the telltale fluttering of her inner walls, he reached one hand forward and pinched lightly on her clit, causing her orgasm to explode through her. However, unlike his usual habit of coming with her, Severus forced himself to breathe deeply and hold off. When she had come down from her climax, he stopped thrusting and pulled out.

“You didn’t finish. Where are you going?” she asked. 

“I am going nowhere. You on the other hand…”. He helped her onto her belly then encouraged her up onto all fours. Severus purred for her to put her legs together, then eased his way inside her again. Hermione moaned at the sensation. Moving in tandem, soon his hips were crashing into her bum, the slapping sound turning both of them on even more than they had been before. He loved looking down and watching his cock disappear into her pussy. Seeing her stretched around him, all he could think was, ‘This little witch owns me’. After several more thrusts he began to feel his testicles tightening and pulling upwards slightly. He pinched her labia shut lightly over her clit and continued to pound her pussy; soon she was shrieking, and her vaginal walls clamped tight against him. His own release, a few seconds after hers, had him yelling out her name and pushing into her as deep as he could go. 

They came down to the bed together, then he rolled them to the side so that he was still inside her, but not crushing her with his weight. Severus cherished these quiet moments laying with her in his arms. He ran his hand absently over the slight swell her belly had acquired, wondering if she knew just how in awe he was of the fact that their child was growing within her. 

“Have you ever lived with anyone before?” asked Hermione.

He considered his answer for a moment. “Do you mean other than with four-hundred others in a castle in Scotland? No, you would be the first. I’ve… not had a true relationship before. Which at my age is probably a little pathetic, but no one has ever taken the time to know me or want _me_. After the war, I literally had witches throwing themselves at me, but they wanted the tragic figured they believed me to be.”

“You didn’t date any of them? I mean, you’re too good in bed to have been a virgin, so…”, she teased lightly.

“My dear, I was no longer a virgin before you were born. However, I’ve always been a fan of the one-night stand. Mostly with muggle women. As to those witches, I never dated, nor slept with any of them after the war was over. My life has already been too exposed as it is, thanks to Mr. Potter. I didn’t need some floozy claiming to be carrying my love child and running off to the Prophet.”

“But, Severus, I’m carrying your love child.”

“True, but you are not a floozy for one and for another, I love you. Besides, I doubt you’ll be running to the media to inform them of anything outside of your professional life. If anyone had it worse than me with those bloody reporters, it was you”, he answered. 

He felt her nod. “Well, it will get out eventually. But I’m happy that if I am carrying anyone’s baby, it’s yours. Can I ask you something else… it’s, well I don’t want to upset you?” she asked hesitantly.

“You may ask anything you’d like. Though there may be some questions I do not wish to answer, I’ll be truthful about why”, Severus told her. 

“Lily… Do you still love her?”

Severus was quiet for almost a full minute and Hermione was worried she’d overstepped some invisible line. Finally, he said, “I do not love her. She was a friend to me when I was a scared, abused, and odd little boy. I mistook her caring nature for something more than it was, and not knowing any better thought that the warm feelings her early kindness invoked in me was love. However, I refused to see any of her faults and as is often the case, was blind to many of my own. It has only been though time and distance from the situations I had placed myself in, that I have been able to see everything clearly. For a long time, I was an angry and bitter man. After surviving, I realized that life is too short to be that person, or too long in a wizard’s case. So, I vowed to change for the better and let go of all the anger, the bitterness. That’s not to say I’m not still sarcastic, nor that I don’t get irritated from time to time, but a man can only change so much.”

Hermione laughed. “I like your sarcasm. Besides, I’m fairly certain I get irritated far more than you ever did. One last question… muggle women and one-night stands?”

He snorted. “Is that a question? Silly witch. Women from other countries love a man with a British accent, especially Americans. I’d just go to a touristy bar and strike up a chat with a woman clearly on holiday, then take her back to her hotel room. She got her tall, dark, and well… me, but her little fantasy shag and I got an evening with no strings attached. I’ll admit it sounds a bit sleazy, said out loud, but it scratched an itch so to speak.”

“I’d like to point out that you are tall, dark, and very handsome. Besides, that doesn’t sound sleazy, it sounds kind of hot. Perhaps, if I were to find myself at a bar some night, a certain gorgeous wizard might pick me up and shag me senseless in a hotel room?” Hermione said. 

Severus agreed that there was a very high probability that she would indeed be picked up and fucked to within an inch of her very being. Both grew quiet and after the business of the day, were quickly asleep. 


	11. Chapter 11

Living together had turned out to be easier than either had anticipated. It was as though they slotted into each other’s lives perfectly like two pieces of a puzzle. Hermione had filled out, though she could hide her still fairly small bump easily. Christmas was coming in a few days, which they’d decided would be the perfect time to start telling everyone. Harry, had managed to keep it a secret, as had Kingsley. On Christmas eve, Hermione would be twenty weeks. 

It had been while she and Severus were decorating the house for Christmas the week prior that she’d felt the baby kick. Before she’d felt fluttering’s that might have been the child moving or kicking, but there’d been no mistaking the little jab of a foot against the side of her abdomen this time. 

“She’s kicking. Quick, put your hand just here, do you feel her?” Hermione had told Severus excitedly, grabbing his hand and placing it where she felt the movement. The look on his face as he felt the tiny kicks had been one of complete amazement. 

“Hi little girl. I feel you”, he’d said to her bump. At his words, the baby had started kicking harder. 

“I think she likes your voice. Of course, what woman doesn’t?” teased Hermione. Severus had bent down and placed a kiss on her abdomen. Then he’d followed her around all day trying to be present to feel every time the baby moved. 

When Christmas Eve came, Hermione had a busy day of stops to make. Severus, not usually one to be social, didn’t complain though, because the snarky side of him was rather excited to see the shock on people’s faces when they announced that not only were they dating and living together but expecting a child. Someone had once called him a ‘fire-starter’, but a little chaos _was_ fun. Their first stop was to be Grimmauld Place. Ginny and Harry would go to the Burrow for Christmas day, but they always stayed home on Christmas Eve. 

Standing on the front stoop of the London townhome which had once belonged to the Black family, they waited for someone to come to the door. It was Ginny that answered.

“Hermione! Oh, hello, Professor Snape. It’s lovely to see you both, come in”, said the red head, throwing confused glances between the two. They made their way down to the kitchen where Ginny had been making tea. “Harry and the kids are out doing a bit of last-minute shopping. It’s nice to have some quiet time.”

“I’ll bet. I know how busy it can get around here”, said Hermione taking a seat at the kitchen table before slipping out of her jacket. Ginny placed a cup of tea in front of her just the way she liked it.

“Professor, can I offer you a cup?” Ginny asked. 

“Please, cream only. And call me Severus. I’m certainly no longer a professor to my great fortune and probably that of the students as well”, he teased. Ginny looked extremely surprised by that. 

“So, what brings you two by today?” 

“Just dropping off presents and we have some news we wanted to share.” Hermione reached into her purse and pulled out a small, wrapped pile of presents which she set next to her on the table. She knew that Harry or Ginny would enlarge them.

“Thank you, the kids will be thrilled. They always love the gifts you pick for them. Now, news?” asked Ginny with a touch of impatience. 

Hermione placed her hand over her bump and Ginny looked at her for almost a full before realizing what she was seeing.

“Are you…?” she started. Hermione laughed, and even Severus smiled. 

“We’re twenty weeks today. It’s a girl”, she told her very startled friend. 

“How? I mean when…? Are you two together?” asked Ginny, finally getting out a full question.

“Severus and I have been together for several months. We’re actually living together. He makes me happy and I know he’s going to be an amazing father”, said Hermione. Ginny jumped up and threw her arms around her friend before reaching down to touch the baby bump. 

“At twenty weeks I always look like a beached whale. Leave it to you to be tiny this far along. I’m so happy for both of you. Wait until Harry finds out!” exclaimed Ginny happily. 

Hermione bit her bottom lip for a second. “Um, Harry actually knows already. We made him promise not to tell anyone. I’m sorry, but there’s been a bit of a safety issue with one of our cases.”

Ginny got a gleam in her eye. “No worries. Now I have something to hold over his head when I need an evening to myself. I didn’t think you wanted children, but let me tell you, it’s the best thing I’ve ever done. Being a mum is unlike any adventure and you’ll love that little girl more than anything else in life.”

“I can’t speak for Hermione, but I know that I already love my child a great deal and that is before even meeting her”, chimed in Severus. At his words, Ginny looked in awe at the man, clearly realizing that anything she thought she knew about him might be wrong. They chatted amiably for a while longer before excusing themselves to move on to their next stop. 

The Burrow was still a creaky, crooked looking home, but though the younger Weasley’s had offered time and again to update it, Molly always declined, saying that she loved it just the way it was. When Hermione and Severus arrived at the front gate, several children ran over to greet them. Surrounded by the loud little group, they went to the front door and knocked before walking in, their guard contingent running off to continue playing outside.

“Molly? It’s Hermione”, she yelled, taking Severus by the hand and walking back towards the kitchen. The plump Weasley matriarch was removing cookies from the oven.

“Hermione, honey, I’m glad you came… and Severus. Hi dear. Take a seat you two. I’m just working on the holiday baking”, said Molly, who seemed less surprised than her daughter had been to see them together. Hermione had to force herself not to giggle at Severus’ face when he’d been called dear. They sat side by side and waited for the older woman to join them. Before she sat down though, Audrey, Fleur, and Fay walked into the kitchen, followed by Ron and Arthur.

“Blimey, I don’t know how those kids can stay outside to play for hours and not freeze”, said Ron before noticing Hermione and Snape. He stopped short and looked at both of them in surprise. “Hiya Hermione. Er, professor.”

“Mister Weasley. Happy Christmas” greeted Severus. He enjoyed the look of shock on the younger man’s face.

The others took seats at the table along with Molly, while Ron stood behind his wife holding a stack of warm cookies. After there had been greetings all around, everyone except Audrey looked expectantly at the couple. 

“We just came by to share a bit of news”, started Hermione. “Severus and I are seeing each other. In fact, we moved in together last month.”

Mouths dropped and silence reigned for a moment before Molly said, “I’m happy for the two of you. Granted it’s unexpected but somehow…”.

Fay took over the thread of though from her mother-in-law, “I can see it. It makes a strange sort of sense. Smartest student ever at Hogwarts dating the toughest professor ever.” 

Ron still hadn’t said anything but was looking back and forth between the two of them as if they’d just said they were planning to rob Gringotts. 

“That is not everything, however”, continued Severus. “We are with child. Our daughter is due in May.”

At this the women all started chattering in excitement and Molly burst into happy tears, exclaiming that she was getting another grandchild. Arthur clapped Severus on the back. 

“Good show. Never knew you had it in you, but our Hermione is special. You’re getting a good one there”, said Arthur. 

Only Ron now looked less than excited. “But Hermione, you always said you didn’t want kids. Now you’re having one? You do realize this is Snape?”

Hermione giggled. “Yes, I do realize who the father of my child is Ron. He’s a wonderful, caring, intelligent man. Besides, people change. You wanted to be an Auror and I heard that you recently decided to join George in running the joke shop. I’m happy, truly happy and Severus is a big reason for that.”

Ron looked between her and Snape again. “As long as he treats you right and you’re happy, then I’m happy for you. Wow, Hermione a mum. That poor kid’s gonna have a color-coded nap chart.”

Audrey had known that Hermione was going to come by the Burrow that day to share the news, so she’d said they could do a quick check-up there instead of her needing to come by the office. They were about to go up to Ginny’s old room when Molly suggested they use the sitting room instead. It became apparent why when everyone followed them in. After giving her permission for everyone to stay, Audrey tapped her wand to Hermione’s stomach and watched as the beautiful light of sunset pink, surrounded by a mist of grey floated up and pulsed with what Hermione now knew was the baby’s heartbeat.

“She looks like she’s doing great as usual. No pain or other concerning symptoms?” When Hermione shook her head no, the healer continued. “Severus, I’d like her next potions to contain a bit of growth factor. She’d perfectly normal if a bit on the small side. I have a feeling we might see her early due to the small size of her mother.”

From the corner Ron snorted. “This is Hermione’s baby we’re talking about, she’ll be right on time, probably at nine in the evening on her due date, if I’m guessing her conception time about right.”

This made laughter ring out from everyone in the room. After removing the presents she’d brought for everyone and allowing the women a few minutes to fawn over her baby bump, Hermione and Severus left for their last stop of the day. 

It was nearly six o’clock in the evening when they arrived at Hogwarts. Minerva had invited them for Christmas Eve supper, though separately as she didn’t know yet that they were together. They walked hand in hand up to the entry doors and could hear the noise of people sitting down to dinner in the great hall. When they walked in, at first no one noticed, but then the noise died down until you could hear a pin drop.

“Hermione. Severus. You made it. Please come, join us”, said Minerva, her eyebrows raised as she took in their entwined fingers. They took the two empty seats between the headmistress and Poppy Pompfrey. Nearly the entire staff was present, except Sybill _Trelawney and Hagrid. It appeared that none of the students had stayed for the holiday either._

“Thank you for the invitation Minerva. We’d been planning to come see you for a while now, but you know how time gets away from you”, said Hermione.

Minerva looked as though she were dying to ask a million questions. The rest of the staff was still silent. “We dear?”, was all she asked.

Severus let his lips curl up into a smile. “Yes we. Hermione and I are a couple now. She lives with me and even better, is expecting my child in less than five months.”

The staff reactions were as mixed and varied as they themselves were. Flitwick clapped his hands together and called Severus ‘a sly old dog’, while Professors Vector and Sinistra smiled and called their congratulations from across the table. Neville Longbottom and his wife both broke into huge grins and came around to hug Hermione before shaking hands with Severus. Madame Pomfrey fussed over the expectant mum and when given permission, excitedly felt the baby kick. Madame Pince surprised Severus by telling him that she thought he’d be a wonderful father before congratulating them both, while Madame Hooch advised them that they needed to get the baby on a broom as early as possible to avoid a fear of flying. 

It was Minerva’s reaction, however, that threw them both for a loop. She pulled Severus into a tight hug and began crying. He squirmed slightly as an errant child trying to escape a mother’s grasp might before putting his arms around her. 

“You’re going to have a wee bairn of your very own. Oh Severus, you more than anyone I know deserves to be happy. And with Hermione. To think, you used to make up hard questions trying to stump the girl in class. If anyone could make you happy, it will definitely be her. I’m so pleased for both of you”, sniffled Minerva. 

Hermione looked over at Severus and lifted one eyebrow. “You made up hard questions to stump me?”

At this Snape looked mildly chagrined. “To be fair, you always had the right answer. At one point I was convinced you were a legilimens because you never got a question wrong.”

This had everyone laughing and then one by one the professors began recounting their favorite Hermione stories, which made her feel warm inside. Dinner was delicious and festive, which somehow erased some of the bad feelings the castle often stirred in Severus. With his witch by his side, the past no longer seemed to have the power to haunt him. 


	12. Chapter 12

Hermione awoke Christmas day snuggled in Severus’ arms as she had so many other mornings. This day, however, he was laying still with one hand on her belly feeling their baby kick. 

“Happy Christmas, Severus”, she murmured.

“Happy Christmas, my love. Did she wake you?”

“No. Well, yes, she’s on my bladder, but I find her kicks soothing. It’s tangible proof she’s happy in there.”

She got up and padded to the bathroom before climbing back into the warm bed. Severus was putting on a house coat to go downstairs and make something for them to eat. He told her to rest and he’d bring it to her in bed. The tray, when he returned had toast, marmalade, a pot of tea, cream, and orange segments. There was also a small, wrapped gift. Once the tray was settled over her knees, he handed her the box. 

“I know we decided on a two-gift maximum, but one is technically for our girl. This is your first.”

Hermione pulled the silver ribbon off the present and unwrapped the sparkling white paper. Inside was a black velvet box. Severus took it out of her hands, then opened it presenting her with a stunning ring of platinum, circled by tiny inlayed diamonds and topped by a periwinkle blue sapphire in a square cut. 

“I know that we’ve not talked of marriage yet, and you might worry that I am only asking you because you are pregnant with my child, but you have captivated me from the first night we encountered each other at the ministry ball. Hermione, I can’t imagine spending my life without you and even if we were not having a baby, I would feel the same. I love you and hope you’ll consent to becoming my wife.”

Tears welled up in her eyes. He was everything she’d hoped to find in someone. Nodding, she finally found her voice to answer him. “There’s no way I can say no. I’ll marry you. Yes.” 

Severus slipped the ring on her finger, then leaned forward to kiss her. They licked and nipped at each other’s lips until Hermione felt a particularly sharp kick to her lower ribs. 

“I think she’s feeling left out”, she said with a laugh. 

“Well in that case, come with me. I know she can’t see it from inside but maybe you can describe her present to her.” Severus took her hand and led her to the bedroom directly down the hall from theirs. Opening the door, he stepped back and ushered Hermione into the room. 

The walls were painted a light, restful sage green. In the middle of the room hung a white macrame bassinet, which could be swung to soothe a fussy infant. Against one wall was a black iron crib for when the baby outgrew her first bed. Inside the crib was a Moses basket, so that they had a portable place to let her lay around the house, over which hung a painting of the sea which had clearly been done by her father. On another wall was a dresser with a changing table on top, in black with large vintage looking flowers painted on it. Near the fireplace was a rocking chair, along with a small table that held a reading lamp. 

This time the tears didn’t just well up but fell freely down Hermione’s face. “This is beautiful. Thank you. I cannot believe how perfect it is.” She threw her arms around her now fiancé and pulled him to her tightly.

“I’m happy you approve. That just leaves my final present to you”, Severus answered.

They went to the room next door, just before the stairs and once again he ushered her in. This room had been transformed into a home office for her. There was a large oak desk, with a very comfortable rolling chair. A 1920’s arm lamp sat on the corner of her desk to provide light for nights she worked late. Against a wall was a small couch upholstered in a deep blue velvet, and floor to ceiling bookcases had been installed on either side of the fireplace. The room had been painted a dove grey like their bedroom.

“I hope you approve. I also charmed it to be quiet in here, no matter the noise happening outside when the door is closed.”, Severus said.

“I don’t know which room I like better. This is so wonderful”, Hermione gushed. It was now her turn to give her presents, and she drug Severus down the stairs before settling him in his favorite spot in the library. Handing him an envelope with something small and hard inside, she said, “Ok, this is your first gift. Though after all my presents, this may pale in comparison.”

Severus opened the envelope and found a note inside which read

To Mr. Severus Snape,

We would like to welcome you into The Principia Club, due to your long and outstanding career in the field of potions. As you know our membership is limited to only those who have improved a field of wizarding science to advance the overall field and change our understanding of one or more of the fundamentals of the art. Application to the club was made on your behalf and after a meeting of the council you were officially approved. Enclosed you will find a key which will provide you with full and unfettered access to any section of the wizarding branch of the British Library as well as the much older wizarding tomes found at Trinity College in Dublin. We invite you to the first meeting of the year on January the 15th. Details of the time and location will be delivered to you a week before the gathering. Congratulations again and we thank you for your efforts in improving the field of potions.

Sincerely,

J. Chichister-Parks

Master of Charms, Order of Merlin- Third Class, Seventh President of The Principia Club

“You… made application for me? I never thought they would ever consider me. Not after, well you know”, said Severus, holding up the clearly venerable skeleton key.

“I did so anonymously. You were chosen purely on your own merits. What you have done for the wizarding world can never be repaid properly.”

“They only allow twenty members at one time and membership only opens if someone dies. Dumbledore was turned down for membership. Thank you, for believing that much in me”, said Severus. Hermione was standing in front of him and he leaned forward to put his arms around her waist before resting his head on her swollen belly. When his daughter kicked him squarely on the nose, he laughed and let go. 

“Clearly she is not a fan of my large nose”, he teased. Hermione ran the tip of one finger over the appendage. 

“I love it. It suits you. OK, next present, though now I feel a little bad about sticking to the two-present rule.” She insisted Severus get up and come outside with her. Letting out a short whistle, she seemed to be summoning something. Within seconds a medium sized barn owl swooped down and landed on the terrace table. She had a heart shaped white face, and a white chest covered with spots that reminded Severus of poppy seeds. The plumage on her back was in various shades of tan and brown. Letting out a short screech, she almost looked as though she were smiling at them. 

“You were telling me you’d not gotten around to ever buying one for yourself and how you made it a point to batch your letters before sending them off. I haven’t named her, I was going to let you do it”, said Hermione. 

Severus reached out and ran his fingers over the bird’s soft plumage. She nuzzled against his hand like a friendly cat. “I think I shall call her Cocoa, as her feathers look like the beverage with whipped cream on top. She is lovely. Thank you, Hermione, this is a very thoughtful gift.”

“You’re welcome, though I’m afraid I’d now like a cup of cocoa.” Severus laughed and led her inside to make her a cup of chocolate, realizing that the spots on his bird also reminded him of small chocolate shavings. 

Sitting at her desk the first Monday after returning from the holidays, Hermione was going over a report of budget issues when Kendra came in with a large bouquet of red roses. Word had gotten out around the office that she was both engaged and expecting, so there had been notes of congratulations all day. 

“These came just now. Do you think they’re from Severus?” asked Kendra, who was still mooning about dreamily now that she knew. 

“Maybe. I’m not sure. If they are, I wonder what he did,” joked Hermione. Her assistant set the flowers on the edge of her desk and then handed Hermione the small note that had been attached. As soon as she saw the handwriting, Hermione sent Kendra to go find Harry and bring him to her office. 

Her best friend walked in looking concerned. “Everything OK?”

“No Harry, it’s not. This arrived a few minutes ago and here’s the note that was with it”, she said before handing the folded parchment to him.

Hermione,

You bitch. How could you move on and throw away everything we had? Don’t think I haven’t been around, watching you, waiting for you to realize that we’re going to be together. Now I find out that you are planning to marry someone else, an evil death eater at that, and are carrying his spawn. You moved out of your apartment, but I will eventually find out where you live. If you contact me and let me know that you will bring the book to me, I might find it in my heart to forgive you and even let you keep the child, provided it is not a son. My boy is the only you should carry. I know I’ve said this time and again, but those jackasses at the ministry will never find me. However, you can when you’re ready. I still love you and I hope these flowers show you that.

Forever yours,

P.M.

“I stupidly believed he wouldn’t hurt me, but I’m not so sure anymore. He’d better believe this though, if he even thinks of hurting Severus or my daughter, there won’t be enough of him left to identify him”, snarled Hermione. Harry shuttered a little, realizing she wasn’t kidding. 

“I’m going to post an Auror on your office and someone to shadow you while at work. Maybe tonight you can talk to Snape about placing a Fidelius Charm on your house. As long as you are with him outside of work though, I’m not as concerned about your safety. I imagine someone would have to be mad to try anything when he’s around”, said Harry. 

“We need to step up trying to find Phillip. I think I have an idea, but I need to speak with you and Kingsley privately about it. Somewhere no one can overhear us. I’ll ask him, but do you think you can come over after work tonight?” she asked. He agreed and said he’d go and speak with Kingsley himself. At Hermione’s direction, Kendra took the flowers and went around the ministry, handing them out to anyone who looked like they needed a little cheering up. That accomplished, she went back to looking over the budget reports, this time with one hand protectively over her stomach. 

“So, this is what I propose”, started Hermione later that evening when she, Kingsley, Harry, and Severus were sitting around the kitchen table after work, “I have an idea where to find Anima Metit and this is the book that Phillip is looking for.” 

She slid the green, leather bound book into the center of the table. Continuing she said, “I believe that we can reproduce a copy of this book, but with certain… facts, changed. We will send a team to retrieve and destroy each part of the artifact, but we can use the book to lure Phillip somewhere that seems like it would be an obvious choice for a part of the relic to be hidden. When I contact him, which he seems to believe I can, then I will encourage him to meet me there. We can capture him and hopefully put a stop to him finding Anima Metit.”

“Where did you get this book?” asked Harry.

Hermione shrugged. “France. In the Bercy flat. That’s not important right now. I have two other clues to go on, but I’m not sure what they mean, well one anyway, the other I think I’ve figured out.”

She stood and went upstairs returning a few moments later with the locket and music box. Hermione explained how the painting on the box was of a fountain in Bern, Switzerland. Then she held up the silver locket. On the front was a stylized ‘M’ surrounded by six deep green emeralds. Severus immediately reached forward and plucked it from her fingers. 

“I know this necklace”, he said. When he opened it the rolled piece of parchment fell out, but nothing appeared to be written on it, along with the dried four-leaf clover. After examining the locket for a moment more he looked up at Hermione once more and said, “You found this in Paris? I know someone who will be interested to know more and can likely fill in the missing details for you. Do you mind if I ask him over?”

Hermione positively quivered with excitement. “Yes. See if they can come right away. I hope they can tell us all about the significance of the locket.”

Severus stepped out back to the terrace and with a quick twist, disapparated. Several minutes later he returned and with him was Draco Malfoy. The man was tall with ice blonde hair and sharp features like his father. However, his blue eyes were softer and though he carried himself well, it was not with the same rigid stance the elder Malfoy had always done. As he walked inside, he smiled at Hermione and greeted her first. 

“I understand that congratulations are in order Granger. A baby and engagement. You never did do anything by halves.” Draco put out his hand and when Hermione took it, he raised her small hand, placing a light kiss on her knuckles before releasing her. He then turned and gave a small bow to Kingsley and Harry. “Minister, Potter, nice to see you both again. Now I understand that you found my great aunt’s locket. Do you mind if I examine it?”

When he took a seat, Hermione handed him the necklace and waited while he looked it over. When he asked about how she had located it, she told him the entire story. Then it was Draco’s turn to fill them in. 

“As you all know my grandfather was Abraxas Malfoy. What most don’t know is that he had a sister who had been born twelve years before him, Hera. She was a squib, but unlike in most families, she was not rejected, but instead sent to a muggle boarding school in France to obtain an education and hopefully make a match with a well-born muggle man. She married and from what is known, had three children, though that is where the facts end, and the speculation starts. In 1927, all traces of her disappeared. At the same time, so did our ancestral home in France. My great grandfather died before he could pass the location on to his son, but he had given his daughter a locket on her wedding day with a reminder of the name of the chateaux and the secret kept location. Severus recognized the necklace from a painting of her that father keeps in his office. Unlike a normal Fidelius Charm, the location can only be revealed to a direct member of the Malfoy family, which is why I can read what is written on this parchment and I assume that none of you can. My great-grandfather was not a supporter nor follower of Grindelwald. I’m sure that is surprising to all of you, but it wasn’t a political thing, he just didn’t like the man. It was rumored that Grindelwald tracked down and murdered Hera and her family because he believed she had the key to a treasure he wanted and if he could not get if from Septimus Malfoy, he’d get it from her instead. I suspect Granger that you found my long-lost great aunt and her family.”

Hermione was stunned. She’d had no idea at the time who she had found, but now somehow, it made her heart ache to know that this family had also lost people dear to them through the machinations of an evil wizard. Though she wanted badly to ask about the secret kept chateaux, she said nothing as she watched Draco quietly looking over the locket once more. It was finally Harry who broke the silence. 

“We think that a part of a very dangerous magical relic might be hidden in your family’s ancestral French home. That was what Grindelwald was looking for. It’s called Anima Metit or the Soul Harvester. Have you ever heard of it?”

Draco shook his head. “It wouldn’t surprise me, but just the name alone makes it sound like something you’d want to keep out of the hands of others. You found my great aunt Granger. In return, if you’d like to accompany me to find our ancient family Chateaux, you are very welcome to come. Potter, you can come as well. Having an Auror around when a madman is hunting for a cursed relic might be useful.” 

He went on to explain that the place they were going was in Normandy, near Rouen. It was called Château de Trèfle Noir or Dark Clover Castle. It had originally been built along the river Andelle near Radepont. Construction started in 904, then continued through the centuries, even after Armand Malfoy went to England in 1066 with William the Conqueror, where he was given the land upon which sat the current Malfoy Manor, in return for “special services” to the king. 

“The paper says all that?” asked Harry incredulously. 

Malfoy gave him a look. “No, I knew all of this from before, we just didn’t know where to find the castle. Every time we went to look in the area we knew it to be, we couldn’t find it until we had the exact coordinates, which _are_ on this parchment. Besides we need the locket to get through the wards. And of course, someone from the bloodline.”

“Oh, right”, said Harry sheepishly. 

It was decided that Harry, Hermione, Severus, and Draco would travel to France the following week. Severus had at first wanted Hermione to stay home and not miss her healer appointments, but when she pointed out she would then be without his or Harry’s protection while they were exploring France, he changed his mind. Kingsley gave his approval and told them to let him know if anything was needed. Soon all the guest departed, and the couple were left alone.


	13. Chapter 13

“I told Julie and Evie we’d come to dinner this evening. Unless you are too tired?” said Severus.

Hermione shook her head. “We told Julie ages ago we’d come over. Besides, I have yet to meet Evie and I’m dying to see if I remember her from Hogwarts”, she answered. 

The walk to their nearest neighbor’s home was about twenty minutes, but even though it was January, the day had been mild, so they decided to make the trek rather than apparating. When they arrived, it was to a cute one-story cottage made of similar brick to Severus’ house. There were several small outbuildings in addition to a barn at the back of property and a white picket fence surrounded the whole. 

They knocked on the front door and it was answered by a medium height woman with copper red hair and blue eyes. Her bump was somewhat more obvious that Hemione’s even though she was three weeks behind in her pregnancy. She had exceedingly pale skin and when she spoke it was with a lovely Irish lilt.

“Good evening Severus. I see you’ve decided to stop being selfish and share the company of your lovely witch for this evening. I’m Evie, it’s a pleasure to meet you”, she said shaking Hermione’s hand. “Come in out of the cold you two.”

The house smelled of freshly baked bread and stew. It made Hermione’s mouth water. They made their way to the kitchen and found Julie pulling a cake out of the oven.

“Look who I found, Jules”, said Evie. Julie smiled and greeted them both warmly before inviting them to get comfortable at the table in the kitchen. Hermione was immediately taken with both women as they chatted about their impeding arrival and their excitement at having another magical couple around. 

As they were halfway through dinner Julie was telling Hermione the story of how she’d met Evie. “So, then she tells me, if the sweat is running down your back it’s just sweat, but if it’s running up your back it’s a bee. And here I just wanted to find someone who sold good honey. But one look at her and I was in love. Of course, I couldn’t believe my luck when I asked her out and she said yes. Now here we are three years later, living in the house my great-grandmother left me, about to have a baby. I always think, ‘what if I hadn’t gone into that store in wizarding Dublin’, it’s amazing how the little choices always turn out to be our most important ones. 

Julie came from a very well-to-do family in New York and with her inheritance the two women enjoyed living a small farm lifestyle with chickens, bees, goats, and several huge gardens. Evie had been raised in Ireland by her parents and three sisters, who had been out of school before Hermione had gone to Hogwarts, but they’d been slightly on the poor side. Although the younger woman remembered Hermione from the one year they’d overlapped in school, Hermione did not remember her.

“I was just a first year and you were returning after being on the run and defeating you-know-who. It’s no wonder we never really crossed paths. Although I never had Severus as a professor, I had heard all about him, so imagine my surprise when he turned out to be the nicest man and best neighbor”, said Evie.

“How did you meet each other?” asked Hermione, referring to Severus meeting the two women.

“I was out for a walk one day about two years ago and came across this little cottage with the nicest wizarding garden I’d seen outside of Pomona’s care. Thinking I was the only wizarding household in the area, I immediately knocked on the front door which was answered by Julie. She invited me inside and when I met Evie, I realized I’d had all three of her older sisters in my class. Thankfully, they were all excellent students who never once tried to blow me up, so I’d not had any cause to leave any terrible lasting impression of me”, answered Severus. 

“Now he keeps us stocked with potions and we keep him stocked with eggs, chicken, honey, milk, cheese, and vegetables. He also buys ingredients from us. Though if you ask me, we’re still getting by far the better deal. He also watches our house when we travel, and it was down to his potions that we were successful the first time we tried to get pregnant”, explained Julie. They had used sperm her twin brother had donated to them. He never wanted children but was happy to help when asked. 

“Plus, he still lives in the States, so no awkwardness. Though my family acted like it was going to be the bloody virgin birth when we explained it to them”, said Evie. They talked until it was late, then Hermione and Severus apparated home. 

The Sunday evening before they were to leave for France, Hermione was looking for something in her wardrobe and pulled out the one set of school robes she still had from Hogwarts for some reason. Trying them on, she was surprised to find they still fit, though they were a little snug over her belly. With a quick charm, she was able to let them out a little and then got an idea. 

Severus was working in his office, going over some changes to a potion he thought might extend its shelf life from two days to two weeks. He became aware of Hermione standing before his desk and looked up. Her hair was in a pony tail the way she’d often worn it in his class and had on what appeared to be her old school uniform. 

“I’m sorry I’m late for detention, Professor Snape, sir. I know you said seven, but I was held up in the library.” With her lower lip between her teeth and her hands behind her back, she gazed up at him from under her eye lashes. 

He set his quill down and leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers together. “Miss Granger, you know that I expect you to be on time for your punishment. Though it does not surprise me that you lost track of time in the library. May I ask what you were researching that made it impossible to attend your detention on time?”

“Yes sir. I was looking into lust potions”, she answered.

Severus raised an eyebrow. “Miss Granger why were you looking into lust potions. That seems quite naughty indeed.”

“Well, you see sir, I was hoping I might slip some into your pumpkin juice. I have such a crush on you. But I know what I’ve done is wrong and that I must be punished.”

He stood and walked around the desk. “Obviously. Miss Granger take off your robe, but do not touch your uniform. I want you to bend over my desk and make no sound.”

She did as she was told. When Severus walked behind her but did not touch her, she squirmed. 

“Do. Not. Move”, he said quietly in the clipped tones she’d not heard in years. It took everything she had to hold still when she felt the whisper of his finger slide against her slit under her skirt. “Miss Granger, you have no knickers on. There is only one thing that happens to little girls who don’t wear proper knickers under their uniform.”

Dropping to his knees, he nudged her legs apart and licked at the exposed pink, peeking out at him. Hermione for her part held still as she’d been told. With one of his long fingers, he rubbed and toyed with her clit, while he used his tongue to lave at the moisture gathering between her legs. He fucked her with his tongue, impressed that an increase in her breathing was the only sound she made. With his other hand, he palmed one of the globes of her ass and squeezed at the firm flesh. Still, she made no noise. It was when he lightly rubbed the hood of her clit back and forth over the engorged tissue below, throwing her over the edge of climax that she cried out. 

“Ahhh, Severus. Yes!”, she yelled, head thrown back. When he’d licked her pussy through to the end of her orgasm, he stood up and stepped away from her. 

“Miss Granger, I specifically told you not to move nor make noise. By my estimation you did both during your punishment. I can see that… larger measures must be taken.”

He opened the front of his pants and let his turgid member free. Hermione was still bent over the desk and the way her skirt was tucked into its own waist band, the soft lips of her pussy were exposed to his gaze. Moving to within a hairsbreadth of her, Severus took his cock in hand and ran it down her seam, the way he’d done with his fingers earlier. Collecting her moisture on the tip of his penis, he pushed against her entrance lightly and then stopped when just the head was inside her. 

“Have you ever used a lust potion, Miss Granger?” he purred at her. She shook her head no. “Then you shall have to find out the effects won’t you. Though I can promise you, I’ll have you begging for more, no potion needed.”

So saying, he pushed his hips forward and drove himself all the way into her. She was so wet. His cocked moved freely back and forth through her folds, stimulating her tight walls. Severus held her hips in placed while he moved in her rhythmically. Hermione made no noise but pressed herself back against him each time he thrusted into her, squeezing her pussy to give him even more sensation. The feeling of her tight wetness made Severus moan. He was sure that it would never matter how many times they did this, he’d never grow tired of being inside her. Over and over, he pushed deep into her. After a while he stopped and pulled out. Standing her upright, he turned her to face him, then lifted her and set her on the desk. 

“Put your legs around me. I need to see your face to make sure that you are learning what I am trying to teach you. Is that clear, Miss Granger?” Again, without a word, she did as she was told. Hermione started into his eyes, a look of absolute bliss on her face as Severus guided himself back into her. Again, he moved through her wetness, but unable to break eye contact with her, it felt deeply intimate. His thrusts sped up and soon he knew he was heading towards a mind-blowing orgasm. Reaching between them, he again lightly pinched her clit and moved his fingers over it in time with his thrusts. Hermione was biting her bottom lip and playing with her nipples through her shirt. Before long, her pussy started clamping and releasing around his cock, causing his own release. When he finished coming, he pulled out and kept eye contact while he tucked himself back into his pants. 

“Very good, Miss Granger. Now return to your common room and do not bathe. I want you to think about my seed inside you and decide if you’ve learned your lesson. You are dismissed”, Severus said. Hermione happily left his office and went upstairs. Stripping down to nothing, she washed her face and brushed her teeth before slipping into bed. Within minutes Severus had entered the bedroom and after completing his nighttime routine, climbed in next to her. Hermione settled on his chest and wiggled against him. 

“You wouldn’t believe what Professor Snape made me do. I’m going to have to keep interrupting him to make sure I get detention again. By the way, Happy Birthday.”

Severus chuckled, then placed a kiss against her forehead. “Thank you. At least _detention_ was all you got. If you’ll remember though, I never took house points from you. In fact, I’m sure you’d single handedly win the Gryffindor house cup after your ‘detention’ this evening.”

She was just dozing off when eyes her popped open. It suddenly hit her in all the years she’d been his student, Severus _had_ _never_ taken house points from her. Maybe he hadn’t disliked her as a student. 


	14. Chapter 14

Through a temporary connection, Hermione and Severus flooed to Malfoy Manor. Thankfully they only went into one room and it was not the one where she’d been tortured. Instead, they’d come out in the library and it had taken anything in her not to rush over and start picking out books. Harry arrived directly after them, bringing the port key that had been assigned to Percy Weasley. They were taking no chances. Phillip up to this point had seemed to be one step ahead of them and it was becoming clear that he was delusional where Hermione was concerned. 

“We can activate the port key in the gardens. There is a private courtyard that will do nicely”, said Draco, leading them out through a set of double doors. Outside each person touched a corner of the pizza box that had been charmed to take them to the country estate of a Malfoy family friend in Bayeux. Severus pulled Hermione close to his side and kept his arm around her until they landed in another courtyard, this one outside of a set of large French doors. Verdant rolling lawns and gardens stretches as far as the eye could see, while the mansion they stood outside of was two stories of rich yellowish stone that also seemed to go on forever. 

“This is the smaller home of Jean François-Marie de Colbert-Chabanais, a dear friend of the family and his wife, Hortense. They are currently out of the country but said we were all welcome to stay. Unfortunately, there are only ten bedrooms, but I think with just the four of us, we shouldn’t feel too crowded”, said Draco as he led them to the doors, then inside. They were standing in a large hall, with stone floors and hunting tapestries on the walls. The furniture was Louis XVI or earlier and covered in rich brocades. A house elf wearing an apron, embroidered with various colored flowers popped up before them. 

“Bienvenue au Château Chabanais, je suis Chou Chou.”, squeaked the little elf. Hermione had been unaware that house elves could speak French and found herself quite impressed. This one looked happy and well cared for. 

Draco told Chou Chou that not all the guests could speak French while looking at Harry, then asked which rooms everyone had been assigned. 

“You and Severus are in the blue room. That’s mother’s favorite. I’ll show you the way”, said Draco. Hermione and Severus followed him, and Harry trudged along behind them. The room they were shown into was nearly as large as their sitting room and kitchen combined. Hermione surmised it was called the blue room due to the sapphire blue damask wallpaper, along with the various shades of blue on the draperies, which also had gold cording, and the comforter on the bed. The furniture was Rococo and a large couch in front of the fireplace a lovely rich cognac colored leather. The en-suite was all white Italian marble and had a fireplace as well. 

“This is gorgeous. I can see why it’s your mother’s favorite. Clearly, she has excellent taste”, said Hermione, whose comments made Draco smile.

Harry was across the hall in the ‘Hunter Suite’, which was decorated in a heavy masculine style with deep forest greens and burgundies. This left Draco at the end of the hall in what he called the green room. Hermione had expected a shrine to Slytherin but was surprised to find it reminded her of the room Severus had decorated for their baby. It was light spring green, with accents of cream and gold. Draco explained it was the room his wife Daphne was most fond of. They were given an hour to settle in before Chou Chou came and collected them for lunch. The dining room was clearly meant to seat at least fifteen people, but despite the excess of room, the lunch felt almost intimate. Once they finished eating, Draco took them on a tour of the house, showing them the salons, library, billiards room, wine cellar, and greens. 

“The main structure was started in 1467 but they continued adding on to the property and making improvements until 1874. The current owners remodeled ten years ago, but only to restore it to its former grandeur.” Draco it seemed was a different person now. Gone was the haughty little berk of their youth and in his place was a charming, friendly, and intelligent man. Even Harry had to grudgingly admit Draco wasn’t that bad. The plan was to settle in the first day, then Severus and Draco would apparate to Radepont and make their way to Le Château de Trèfle Noir in the morning. They wanted to make sure it was safe before allowing Hermione to enter the mansion. Harry would stay behind and keep her company which she knew was man code for keep her safe, but in truth she didn’t mind. It would be nice to have her friend around. 

As it turned out, the chateaux that Draco and Severus found was more of a medieval fortress surrounded by renaissance add-ons from the 17th and 18th centuries. From afar it looked like a ruin of a castle, but once past the wards that kept out all who were not with a direct Malfoy descendant, it was a study in some of the best and most well-kept architecture of its respective periods. There were high turrets, two rotundas with double domed ceilings, and an inner keep. The main part of the renaissance house was five stories tall. Around the whole was a moat. There’d been several generations of house elves that had evidently maintained the entire edifice inside and out, and as Hermione explored, they moved around with practiced ease, continuing the work that so many had done before them. 

“Outside of the usual, I don’t see anything that looks like a dark artifact”, she said when back in the company of Severus, Harry, and Draco. 

“Well, it’s not like you just leave that stuff lying around. Really Granger, that’s why you could never be the villain”, teased Draco. They had brought a lunch packed by the elves at the home they were staying in and while eating discussed how they might locate whichever part of Anima Metit might be hidden somewhere in the castle. Hermione was leafing through the green leather book when a picture on one of the pages caught her attention. It was a drawing of a skeleton key, but the grip looked like a four-leaf clover. Severus translated the words underneath, “What brings luck is revealed at the key stone.”

Draco’s face brightened. “I think I know what that means. Let me get the clover from the necklace. I’ll be right back.”

Within minutes he was at the door of the dining room waving at the group to follow him. They made their way out into the keep, then to the draw bridge entrance. On a roughhewn stone at the corner of the entrance, a picture of a clover had been carved into it. Draco squatted down and pressed the clover over the engraving. Suddenly the stem of the clover lengthened and thickened before turning into a key, while the clover itself became the grip. When the transformation was complete, the key was a tarnished brass rather than a faded brownish green. 

“Great, now we just have to find the lock”, said Hermione. They returned each morning for three days and searched until late but were unable to find a lock that fit the key. Draco planned to accompany them home, but he would come back the following week with his wife and continue to search. Now that the legendary family chateaux had been revealed, he was determined to catalogue every item inside and modernize it for family use.

February blew in cold and snowy. Hermione been in and out of meetings all day at the ministry and was looking forward to a little quiet time in her office reviewing drafts of legislation to be presented in the spring sessions. No sooner had she settled in though, when there was a timid knock on her door. 

“Come in”, she called out. Kendra entered, but looked unsure if she should. She was carrying a stack of papers and on top a copy of The Daily Prophet.

“I’m sorry to interrupt. I- it’s just that I thought you might want to see this.” Kendra handed Hermione the newspaper. It was a late afternoon special edition. When Hermione unfolded it, she nearly laughed out loud at the headline. 

War Hero Tricked into Marriage, Expecting Triplets?

By Rita Skeeter

This reporter has just learned that the ministry has been keeping a secret. It seems that our new Deputy Minister of Magic, Hermione Granger, is engaged to none other than war hero Severus Snape. As you all remember, Hermione made the rounds with several famous wizards both during her school days, and now apparently beyond. It seems, however, that once she set her sights on her former professor, she decided to play for keeps. 

Anonymous sources say that Miss Granger is currently early in her pregnancy and has told Severus Snape that he is the father. It’s also rumored that she is not having one, but three babies. “You should see how big she is for how early in her pregnancy she is”, said one ministry official who asked not to be named. The question then remains, how will she serve the wizarding public as an unwed mother of three babies? Will Severus Snape see the light before it’s too late? Though no announcements have been made from the ministry, which we can only assume was to keep the transgressions of Miss Granger quiet, we can safely say that we hope they will look into her conduct regarding the tragic Mr. Snape. Hasn’t he had enough heartbreak?

There appeared to be several other articles discussing her and Severus, separately and together, but she didn’t look at any of them. 

“Poor Severus” laughed Hermione. “Well, at least I know that journalistic integrity is still not a thing. Don’t worry Kendra. It was bound to come out sooner or later. I’m actually shocked it took them this long to find out.”

She leaned back and rubbed her now fairly obvious bump. Looking at the paper again, she suddenly longed to be at home with Severus. After dismissing Kendra and telling her to take the rest of the day off, Hermione gathered up the drafts she’d been reading and the newspaper, then flooed home. 

“Severus? Are you here?” she called out as she came through the library.

“I’m upstairs”, he called back. Hermione dropped the work she’d brought home with her on a table by the sofa then continued upstairs with the newspaper in hand. Severus was pulling a jumper over his head, evidently having just showered, when she entered the bedroom. He pulled her in for a kiss.

“Well, it’s official, the cat is well and truly out of the bag”, she said handing him the paper, headline up. 

Severus skimmed the article, then laughed. “How do they know it wasn’t me tricking you into marriage? Perhaps I’m hoping to be a kept man.”

“I was thinking, were you hoping to have a big wedding?” asked Hermione.

Looking at her as though she were asking a trick question, Severus said, “I am lucky that you have agreed to marry me. Though I am not a social person by nature, if you want to invite the entire wizarding world, I would happily let you if that meant you’d be my wife at the end of the evening.”

Laughing, Hermione said, “I was thinking just the opposite actually. How about we elope? I’d like to have a bonding marriage, which Audrey said is completely safe, so maybe we could run away together, just the two of us. Is that something you could be OK with?”

“That sounds exactly like my perfect wedding. As long as you’re sure. I’d never deprive you of something you truly wanted.”

“Marrying you is what I truly want. The sooner, the better. In fact, if I start making arrangements now and perhaps call in a favor or two, we could sneak away for a weekend and marry on the 28th”, she said happily. Severus agreed that he’d like that as well, and then after a good thorough kiss, he encouraged Hermione to shower and make herself comfortable while he made dinner for them. 


	15. Chapter 15

Hermione had no idea where to start planning, but when she mentioned it to Kendra, her assistant told her to leave the details to her and she’d plan something perfect. February was not called the “month of meetings” for nothing at the ministry and it was a relief to have one less thing to worry about. Between budget planning, department heads meetings, reviews of the Wizengamot cases from the year prior, legislative planning, and of course keeping track of the Auror investigation into the Phillip Monroe case, Hermione found her days quite full from start to finish. Severus was busy as well; his business having received a big boost after the silly article from Rita Skeeter. 

Two days before the date she’d chosen for her wedding, Hermione was directed by her assistant to stop in for an appointment with a bespoke seamstress during her lunch. She was followed at a discrete distance by two burly Aurors to the shop located in Diagon Alley but tucked away between two much larger stores. The proprietress happily greeted her and locked the doors to provide privacy. 

“I’m Mina. Your assistant has been a dream helping me design a dress for you. I’m so honored you are letting us dress you for your wedding Miss Granger.” 

“Hermione, please. Kendra has been a dream planning all this for me. It’s been a busy month.”

The two women went to the back of the store and Hermione was shown into a large dressing room with mirrors on several sides and a dais in the middle, the door covered by gold velvet curtains. Hanging on the wall was a long-sleeved dress in a warm shade of ivory, which Mina helped her into. Standing on the slightly elevated platform Hermione was speechless at the lovely gown.

It was tea length, with long tight sleeves, and an empire waist. The front had a deep V, while the back had a row of sweet pearl buttons to mid back. It was made of a polished silk-cotton and had a full skirt. The way it was sewn, it skimmed right over her baby bump, making her stomach look flat. There was no lace or other distraction from the perfection of the simple dress. 

“I love it. This is… Well, it’s better than anything I could have imagined. Thank you”, said Hermione to Mina. The woman had only had one suggestion and came back with a pair of high heel anklet boots in lace. Once Hermione had them on, she knew her wedding outfit was complete. 

“Have a great wedding and congratulations. I hope you and Mr. Snape will be very happy”, gushed Mina after she had wrapped up the dress and packaged the shoes. When she was finished with her appointment, Hermione made her way back to the Ministry, to meet with Kingsley. She’d been worried that she was not carrying her own weight with the amount of work she was finishing, but the minister had laughed and assured her that she was leaving everyone in the dust even with the time she’d been away. 

“I haven’t even opened the legislative proposals yet, but now I’m just going to look over the revised drafts you’ve submitted. Normally it takes months to finish the budget and you are already done, not to mention that you found ways to save the government and therefore the taxpayers untold amounts of money. Hermione, Williamson was efficient, you are so much more than that. Do not worry about the amount of work you’re finishing. In fact, I’m glad you’re taking time for yourself, so I don’t look so far behind”, Kingsley had teased. 

That afternoon he was going to look over her educational reform’s proposal, which included adding a compulsory class for muggle-borns at Hogwarts to help them learn about wizarding customs and mores, hopefully making it easier for them to navigate the new magical world they found themselves in. Once she was finished, she was to meet Severus in her office where they would floo to St. Mungo's for a checkup with Audrey, allowing them to leave for their wedding destination early in the morning on Friday.

“I have to say Hermione, you are making this pregnancy thing look easy. I looked as if I’d eaten Percy when I was this close to thirty weeks, but with a well-placed baggy jumper, it’s still barely noticeable on you. Your girl is doing well and though she’s still on the smaller side of normal, appears healthy and happy. Any questions or concerns, Severus, Hermione?” asked Audrey after she’d done her assessment. Both said no, and after she wished them a good holiday, they returned home.

After eating dinner, Hermione was feeling a little pain in her low back and feet. Audrey had assured her this was completely normal. As she was shifting around on the sofa trying to get comfortable, Severus stopped reading and watched her for a moment. 

“I know what you need. Stay put, I’ll be back shortly”, he said before standing up and heading upstairs. For a bit all was quiet, then she heard him come back down the stairs and reenter the library. “Follow me, love.”

Taking his outstretched hand, Hermione followed him to the bedroom and saw that he’d filled the tub. She allowed him to help her out of her clothes and with a sigh of pleasure, lowered herself into the warm water. Severus stripped naked and climbed in on the other side. Reaching out, he took one of her feet in his large hands and began to massage it. 

“Those other witches don’t know what they’re missing”, she giggled happily. 

He chuckled. “I have no intention of letting any other witches find out. Does that feel better?”

She nodded and closed her eyes enjoying the sensation of his hands working over her muscles. He massaged both her feet, then moved up her legs. Eventually he encouraged her to turn and rest on him as he kneaded her low back. When he finally reached her scalp, Hermione felt as though she were boneless. Though his touch had not been sexual, she wondered if he knew how turned on she was. 

When he settled his arms around her, Hermione reached for his hands and placed them over her breasts. Taking her hint, Severus began to lightly play with her nipples. His lips sought out her ear, where he licked and nibbled at the shell. 

“Would you like me to take this further?” he murmured. She nodded and sighed when one of his hand trailed down her belly, to the cleft between her legs. Using one of his long-tapered fingers, he slipped the digit inside her to test her wetness. When he found her already primed for him, he turned her once more and scooted forward in the tub so she could wrap her legs around him. 

Severus lifted her by the hips, as Hermione reached down, grasping his cock to line it up with her entrance. Sliding down the thick shaft until he was seated as deeply as he could go insider her, Hermione moaned at the sensation. Tilting her head up towards his face, she used her hands to encourage him to lower his mouth against hers. His kiss was leisurely, and he used his tongue to explore her mouth as though that were his primary source of enjoyment. For her part, Hermione rocked against him, her arms and legs wrapped around his strong body, and savored the feeling of fullness he gave her. When she added a squeeze and release of the walls of her pussy around him, both of them shivered at the sensation. Severus encouraged her to lean back slightly into his arms, then leaned forward to captured one of her nipples. As he began to lightly suck on the pink bud, Hermione felt a flutter pass through her lower belly. It was a very pleasant feeling which made her gasp out his name. After lavishing attention on the first breast, he moved to the other and suckled some more. When she sat back up against him, her mouth found the junction of his neck and shoulder. He groaned as she nipped and sucked at the sensitive flesh. Still rocking her hips against his, Hermione cried out when he reached down between them and began rubbing at her clit. His fingers were magic, and he knew exactly how to touch her to set all her nerves alight.

“You are so beautiful. Every time you come for me, I am pulled deeper under by you”, his honeyed voice rumbled. 

Her climax overwhelmed her senses. The squeezed and release of her pussy became involuntary as her pleasure took over. Severus stayed buried inside her, loving the sensation of her coming apart around him. When she finally rode out the last wave, Hermione laid her head against his chest. He lifted her off him and pulled the drain plug, allowing the water to empty before helping her out of the tub. Instead of drying her with a towel, he cast a wordless drying spell over both of them, then led her to the bed. 

“Lay on your side and let me hold you”, he whispered. She did as he said, her back to his chest, sighing in contentment when he lifted her leg back over his thigh, allowing him access to push back inside her. This time he did thrust, but the movements were unhurried. Slowly in as deep as possible, back out until just the head was inside, he made sure she felt every inch of him as he parted her folds with his cock over and over. Severus kissed and licked at her shoulder and the back of her neck. Hermione thought she’d felt completely relaxed after their bath, but now she was the very picture of reposed tranquility. Once more he reached down between her legs and toyed with her clit. He seemed in no hurry to conclude their love making, but instead content to let her enjoy the sensations he was providing her. Still, she felt another release slowly gathering steam. His thrusts became slightly faster; the friction between them increasing. Within another minute, Severus was moaning as his climax subsumed him and Hermione shuddered in pleasure as another orgasm tore through her. 

For a while both lay still, enjoying the drowsy afterglow of good sex. It was Severus who broke the silence. “Do you still wish to marry me on Saturday? For after that day, you will never be rid of me.”

Hermione giggled at his teasing tone. “I’m afraid you’re already stuck with me.”

“And I couldn’t be happier”, he said. 

On Friday morning, Kendra came through the floo early with an overnight bag and an itinerary. She had taken on the role of wedding planner with relish and if the dress was anything to go by, Hermione assumed that the rest of the plans would be to her and Severus’ liking. Kendra was going to accompany them to be their witness and make sure everything went perfectly. 

“Are we ready?” her assistant asked excitedly. Severus gathered their bags and after locking the floo and the house, followed the two women out to the back garden where they would be taking a port key to an unknown destination. They landed in a courtyard of a venerable building. By the architecture, Hermione guessed they were in Italy. An older bald rotund man with a huge mustache greeted them.

“Buongiorno a tutti! Welcome, welcome! I am Arturo”, said the man before placing a kiss on each of Hermione’s and Kendra’s cheeks. He shook hands with Severus. They followed him inside and up to a non-descript office. It turned out he was the regional wizarding governor for Venice, and overjoyed that he was going to oversee the wedding. Kendra explained that her boyfriend was his assistant and it had been through his help that she’d planned everything. Once she’d confirmed the time Arturo was supposed to meet them tomorrow, Kendra led them down to the entrance and ran into the arms of a tall, skinny young man with floppy brown hair and tan Mediterranean skin.

“Hermione, Severus, please allow me to introduce you to Mateo Bernardi, my boyfriend. Mateo, this is Hermione Granger and Severus Snape.”

“Buongiorno. It is my pleasure to meet you both. Please call me Mateo. My Kendra has told me of the many happy months she’s spent working for you Signorina Granger”, said the young man. His hobby as it turned out was gondoliering, and as he showed them to the beautiful gondola tied outside the office, Hermione looked about with a thrill. She’d never been to Venice. Severus stepped into the narrow boat first, then helped Hermione in behind him. They sat on the red velvet covered seats. Kendra settled in behind them, while Mateo stood on the stern with his paddle. He pushed off and took them through the winding canals, telling them the stories of his beloved city. 

Soon they approached a tall, square palazzo made from large bricks with the majestic bearing that only old buildings could possess. It had morocco influenced keyhole windows with mezzanine balconies and a gently sloping roof covered in terracotta tiles. 

“This is your hotel, The Gritti Palace. It was originally built in 1475 by the Pisani family, but in 1525 became the private residence of the Doge of Venice, Andrea Gritti. My uncle, Lorenzo is the head of concierge for the past thirty years. Anything you need, just ask”, explained Mateo. 

After pulling up to a short slipway, the group disembarked and made their way inside. They were greeted by an older, slightly heavier version of Mateo who welcomed them in a booming voice.

“Benvenuto Signore Snape, Signorina Granger, I am your host Lorenzo Bernardi. Ahhh, my bellissima Kendra. When are you going to make an honest man out of my Mateo, eh? Venire, venire, I show you to your rooms”, beckoned Lorenzo, who had snapped twice to attract a bellhop. They were taken up in a lift to the top floor, where the concierge dramatically threw open the double doors and ushered them into a richly decorated suite. “You are staying in the Hemingway Presidential Suite. It is the very room occupied by Ernest himself during his stay in Venice.” 

The sitting room was a soft celadon green with hand painted cream accents and heavy gold and green brocade curtains. The furniture was covered in rich Rubelli fabrics and appeared to be original to the 15th century time period of the building, as did all the artwork. The view was of the grand canal and a cheerful fire crackled in a grey marble fireplace between the large windows. Entering the bedroom, they found a room in marigold with butter yellow and pale green accents, a huge bed fit for a king, and another cheerful fire. The final room was the bathroom, with coral marble on the floors and walls, a massively oversized tub, and a shower which could have easily held the entire group. 

“Does it meet with your approval?” asked Lorenzo when Hermione and Severus returned to the sitting room. 

“We are very pleased. This is one of the loveliest places I’ve ever seen”, said Severus, causing the older man to break into a huge beaming smile. After Kendra told them which room she’d be staying in, the others departed, and Hermione suggested to Severus that they test out the bed. 


	16. Chapter 16

The day of their wedding was sunny and mild. Hermione was to go to the muggle spa with Kendra and spend the first part of the day being pampered. After breakfast and coffee, she kissed Severus goodbye and made her way to the first floor. At the oasis like spa Hermione found herself massaged, scrubbed, slathered in various creamy concoctions, and polished. Her hair was washed and styled into a sophisticated updo, then a woman with the soul of an artist applied her make up. That done, she and her assistant returned to Kendra’s room, to don her dress. 

“I think you might be the most beautiful bride I’ve ever seen”, said Kendra with tears running down her cheeks. 

“I’m not sure I’d go that far, but I do think you might be the best assistant who has ever existed”, said Hermione in return. They both laughed.

Kendra changed into a long-sleeved green silk jumpsuit with a matching mohair jacket and black heels, then the two women made their way downstairs. It was nearly five o’clock in the afternoon. Waiting for them was Severus, his hair tied back, in a single breasted, slim cut muggle suite in black, the top button of his white button up shirt undone. Hermione felt her pulse speed up as she looked at the man who in less than an hour would be her husband. He was holding a small bouquet of dusky pink peonies with greenery and a white ribbon tied around the stems. When she approached, he handed it her, which made her blush. 

“Thank you, they’re beautiful”, she said quietly, only for him. 

Severus leaned down and whispered in her ear, “They pale in comparison to you.” 

“Mateo should be just outside with Arturo. Are you both ready?” asked Kendra. They both nodded and linking hands, walked out into the cool evening air. Mateo was again at the stern of his gondola, while Arturo was in the prow, resting on a seat facing the two that Hermione and Severus would occupy. Once everyone was settled, they made their way to the Rialto bridge and as they were passing under it, both Kendra and Arturo cast charms to prevent anyone from seeing what was happening on the water. Anyone who looked at the boat would see a couple riding quietly and a gondolier paddling, but nothing more.

“Now, let us begin”, started Arturo. “Today we are joining Signorina Hermione Granger and Signore Severus Snape in bonded marriage. In the wizarding world there is no stronger pairing and no greater demonstration of love than when a couple chooses to magically bond. I am honored to oversee your declaration to each other and hope that life with bring you much joy. Mateo and Kendra have each pledged to be witness to the promises you make to one another this day. Please hold up your wands and join hands. _Magia di tempi immemorabili, scegli uno all'altro il tuo legame di vita.”_

As the words were spoken a glowing light began forming around Hermione and Severus. The tips of their wands lit up and a golden ribbon formed around their joined hands. They looked into each other’s eyes and saw no one else as they completed their vows. 

Arturo continued, “Will you Severus, accept the magic that Hermione offers? Will you repay her love with faithfulness, kindness, and by sharing all that you are?”

His voice steady and deep, Severus answered, “I will.”

Then Arturo turned to the bride. “Will you Hermione, accept the magic that Severus offers? Will you repay his love with faithfulness, kindness, and by sharing all that you are?”

Tears welled in her eyes as she said, “I will.”

“By accepting this bond and the promises made to each other, I now declare ‘Lascia che questo legame sia completato, che la magia si mantenga stabile e che questa coppia si unisca in matrimonio fino alla fine dei loro giorni _’.”_ Arturo tapped the end of his wand to the tip of Hermione and Severus’ wands. The light surrounding the couple burst brightly while the magical ribbon around their joined hands seemed to sink into their skin. Both were wearing plain white gold bands which a moment ago had not been there. 

“Kiss, kiss”, chanted Mateo and Kendra. Laughing Severus leaned forward and captured Hermione’s lips with his own just as the last rays of sunlight passed from sight and the gondola passed under the Bridge of Sighs. The bells from St. Mark’s square began tolling. 

“Congratulazioni Signor e Signora Snape. It is considered very lucky for a couple to kiss under the Bridge of Sighs at sunset while the bells ring. They will supposedly have happiness together until the end of their days. Now let us go eat”, declared Mateo. He took them to a tiny restaurant called Osteria Alle Testiere where his cousin was the chef. The seafood was excellent, and the wine flowed. At the end of the meal Mama Emiliana, Lorenzo’s wife brought a Pinza Veneta or a traditional Venetian holiday cake out from the kitchen along with a sweet dessert wine. While Hermione had stuck with water during the meal, she did allow herself one small sip of the sweet wine. The final order of the day was to sign and magically seal their wedding documents, which Kenda and Mateo witnessed. 

At the end of the evening when the newlyweds returned to their room, they found the suite decorated with flowers and a gift basket of treats. Severus insisted on picking Hermione up and carrying her over the threshold. However, he didn’t put her down when they entered the sitting room, but instead kicked the door shut behind him and continued into the bedroom. Setting his new wife reverently down on the bed, he stepped back and gazed at her.

“I may still have to pinch myself from time to time to verify this is real”, he said huskily. He was not one for showing deeper emotions, but it was clear that he was currently overwhelmed by the enormity of what had happened that day. 

Hermione smiled up at him. “That is my line, sir. I cannot believe I was lucky enough to be chosen by you. Until the end of my days I will thank whatever deity might be out there that you were somehow the one for me.”

Severus moved back to the bed and leaned down so he could kiss her. Then he helped out of her boots and dress. Hermione lay on the center of the bed in her ivory lace knickers and bra watching as he took off his jacket, shirt, shoes, and socks. Once he was only in his pants, Severus kneeled at the foot of the bed and kissed first one of her ankles and then the other. She giggled as he licked and nipped his way up her legs. When he reached her lace covered center, he moved aside the material so he could taste her briefly. 

“More”, she demanded after his first lick. Severus smirked and slid her panties down her legs. Leaning back down between her legs, he used two fingers to open her outer labia and admire the swollen pink flesh inside. When he placed his mouth back on her, Hermione gasped as his tongue pushed into her entrance. He let her soft, hairless, plush lips close again then continued to lick and suck at her core, while using his talented fingers to stimulate her clit. Hermione writhed and moaned, her hands in his hair, holding him to her. The sensations made her toes curl and she bucked against his face, when he pushed two fingers into her and moved his mouth to the swollen flesh of her clit instead. He loved her reaction when he sucked on the sensitive flesh. Soon she was crying out his name and he could feel the tightening of her walls around his fingers. 

“Oh fuck… Severus. I…”. But that was the last word she got out before her climax overtook her and she became incoherent. When she’d finished cresting the waves of her release, Severus kissed his way over her bump and breasts, up her neck, and finally recaptured her mouth. Hermione had become quite adept at the spell for removing clothes, and as their tongues explored each other’s mouths, she flicked her wrist and Severus found his pants and boxer briefs gone. His heavy manhood settled into the cleft of her pussy and he could feel her wetness. 

Hermione encouraged him to roll onto his back, then she straddled his hips. Reaching down, she held his cock steady as she moved her opening over it, then threw her head back as she slid down it, impaling herself upon him. Severus placed his hands on her hips and gently helped her as she pushed herself up and down upon him, watching himself disappear inside her repeatedly. Reaching back, she unhooked her bra and slid it down her arms, then tossed it off the bed. It was something he found almost unbearably sexy. Her breasts jiggled in time with her movements, their size having increased somewhat in her advanced stages of pregnancy. He loved that rather than complain about how “big” she thought she was getting like many witches he’d known in his time; she instead embraced her bodily changes and was still the confident woman he’d met all those months ago at the ministry party. Hermione slid her fingers between her legs and began rubbing the fleshy pink nub of her clit. Her breathing became heavier as her vaginal walls tightened and he knew she would come soon. 

His own cock felt as though it were increasing in size as his release approached. Sliding in and out of her, the friction sent tingles though his testicles and pelvis. Within another dozen thrusts, Hermione was crying out as her pussy spasmed around his cock and Severus shouted her name when he felt the first wave of his orgasm overtake him. Still holding him insider her, Hermione leaned forward so that she was resting on him, and as both were coming down from their euphoric high, a tiny foot in between them kicked, letting them know she was still there too. 

They spent the day after their wedding exploring Venice. It was a remarkable city, and the history was fascinating. Hermione loved that Severus was just as engrossed in learning about the place as she was. They went out and watched glass blowers, explored St. Mark’s cathedral, had gelato in the square, and lunch at Harry’s bar. In the magical quarter of the city, which was not large, but had the compensating virtue of being extremely old, they were awed by the different shops and the lovingly preserved architecture. 

Monday morning, they returned to Britain. Kendra flooed to the ministry and sent out the press release announcing their marriage along with words of congratulations from Kingsley. 

The ministry is pleased to announce the marriage of Severus Snape and Hermione Granger. Ms. Granger will continue to use her current name professionally and Mrs. Snape in private life. “Words cannot express how happy I am for the two of them. I wish them a long and happy life together”, says Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Hermione and Severus enjoyed the day at home. Though she spent a few hours in her office upstairs, while Severus worked in his lab, both snuck over to the others workspace often to steal kisses. Late in the afternoon, Audrey came by the house both to congratulate them and do a quick exam, sparing Hermione the necessity of going by her clinic in the morning. Hermione found herself tired from the past few days of excitement and when Severus said she should go to bed early, she happily took his advice.

On her desk at the ministry the next morning were three large envelopes. Hermione sat down and opened the one on top. Inside was a framed photograph of the moment she and Severus has passed under the Bridge of Sighs kissing. She watched fascinated as over and over they moved towards each other, huge smiles on their faces before their lips touched. The light from the sunset cast a beautiful glow over the entire scene and while Arturo was not in the picture, a very blurry Kendra and Mateo were, the scene showing only the newlywed couple and the scenery in focus. Calling her assistant into her office she held up the photo with a happy expression.

“How?” was all she asked. 

“Mateo’s sister on a broom. She was waiting, disillusioned, then snapped the picture. I had three made so you have one for your desk here, one for home, and one for your parents. I hope that’s OK?” said Kendra. 

“You are simply a marvel. Thank you. This is a wonderful gift”, gushed Hermione. She put the picture on the corner of her desk and then pulled her papers towards herself. Kendra went back to her workspace. However, within a few minutes Hermione had dashed off a note to her parents, then slipped it into the envelope holding their framed copy of her wedding photo before making her way to the mail service department and sending it off. That done, she felt she could finally concentrate, though it took her twice as long to return to her office, as she was stopped by everyone she encountered for well wishes and congratulations.

The next day went less well. Hermione was going through her usual paperwork in her office when she heard a scream from outside. Leaping up, wand at the ready, she ran to towards the doors, but before she was near enough to exit, the doors burst inward and two Aurors entered. One pushed her against the wall and shielded Hermione with his body while the other sealed the office and stood in defensive position facing the doors. 

“What’s happening? I heard a scream”, said Hermione, the agitation clear in her voice. 

“Please, Ma’am, we’ll explain when the threat has been neutralized but for now, we must follow protocol”, said the huge blonde man, covering her body with his own. The woman covering the doors was one Hermione knew well. She often worked in tandem with Harry on difficult cases and had been a year behind them at Hogwarts.

It felt as though hours passed, but in reality, it was likely only ten minutes before there was a coded knock at the doors. The male Auror stepped back and looked Hermione over carefully before nodding to the female and allowing her to unseal the office. Harry rushed inside and pulled Hermione to him.

“Are you OK?” he rasped out.

“Fine, I’m fine. What’s happened? Who screamed?” asked Hermione suddenly feeling frantic.

Harry continued to squeeze her to him. “I was so afraid. It’s- well, there was a package delivered and inside was an object meant to… rid you of your pregnancy. Kendra…”.

Before he could say more, Hermione had pushed off him and run out into the antechamber of her office. There were several more Aurors but no Kendra.

“Where is she? What happened?” demanded Hermione.

Looking sick, Harry said, “She’s been taken to St. Mungo's. Thankfully she wasn’t pregnant, but the object began draining her. As if it were a vampire or something. It seems that if you are carrying a baby, the object will just steal the child’s life, but if not then it will take from whoever is holding it. I’m not sure if she’ll be ok, but she was still alive when Draco knocked the, whatever it is, from her hands.”

“Draco?” asked Hermione confused.

The blonde man came around a corner just then. “Yes, Draco”, he said. “How do you attract so much trouble Granger? Or is it Snape now?”

“Either. I need to go see Kendra”, said Hermione.

“I’m afraid that for now, we are going to have to up your protection detail and add one to your assistant. The healers are going to have a lot of work on their hands stabilizing her. Let’s go into your office until you are a bit calmer and then I’ll see you home for the day”, said Harry gently. 

Hermione thought about protesting but realized that he was probably right. At least at home there wouldn’t be several people following her about. She motioned for Draco and Harry to follow her, returning to her spot behind her desk.

“I didn’t realize it was so dangerous working in the executive offices of the ministry”, said Draco. “I was actually stopping by to tell you that we’ve located the lock which fits the key. Though we didn’t actually enter the room. Thought we should have backup, just in case.”

Hermione nodded. “I’m inclined to think that for now, we should just leave things be and focus on catching Phillip. Frankly I’m not motivated to bring him to justice, but instead just spare ourselves a trial.”

Harry looked at her surprised, but Draco grinned at her. “Always suspected you had some Slytherin in there, Granger”, he told her. 

They discussed possible ways to lure the wizard out, but Harry rejected most of them outright as too dangerous for Hermione. After a while he insisted that she head home so that he could focus on having the mail sorted through to look for more dark traps and upping security. It seemed for now that if Harry got his way, she’d be working out of her office at the house for the foreseeable future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When Arturo has them join hands and hold up their wands he says "Magic of time immemorial, choose your life bond with one another."
> 
> I now declare, 'Let this bond be completed, let the magic hold steady and this couple be joined in marriage until the end of their days'.


	17. Chapter 17

“You’re home early.” Severus had been in his office filing away his altered potions recipes and creating a brewing schedule for the second quarter. When she’d come out of the floo into the library he’d come out to greet her. 

“There was an… incident at my office today. I’m to work from home for the time being”, said Hermione wearily. She explained what happened and as she finished, burst into tears. “What if Kendra doesn’t make it? It’s all my fault she’s hurt.”

Severus made soothing noises and pulled her against him. Rubbing her back, he waited for her to calm somewhat before trying to talk to her. “It is not your fault. That belongs squarely on the bastard who tried to hurt you. Let me summon Julie and Evie to come keep you company and I shall personally go and check on Miss Springshire to see if there is anything I can do to help.”

It had been years since Hermione had seen the doe patronus that belonged to Severus. However, when he cast his Expecto Patronum, it was not a doe that erupted from his wand, but instead an elegant, yet mischievous looking raven. Realizing that now was not the time to address the change, she nevertheless decided that she very much liked his new patronus. Within seconds there was a knock at the door, and Evie, followed by Julie, hurried inside. 

Severus briefly explained to the two women what happened and asked if they would keep Hemione company before he stepped out and apparated to St. Mungo's. As luck would have it, he ran into Harry as he entered the hospital and was able to follow the younger man to the correct room. Hermione’s assistant looked whiter than the sheets tucked around her, and her breathing was slightly labored. The healer, a competent looking older man, with short silver hair and bright green eyes, was at the bedside running diagnostic spells.

“I’m afraid that we cannot keep her blood levels up. We’ve given her several vials of blood replenishing potion, but she became dangerously anemic again despite everything we’ve tried. It reminds me of a very aggressive muggle disease called leukemia”, said the healer, who introduced himself as Stamford Raffles. His words took Severus back to the conversation he’d had with Hermione the night of the ministry ball when they’d first become reacquainted. 

“I may have an idea, though I will need two drops of the young ladies blood. In the meantime, I suggest that you continue giving her the blood replenishing potion for now. If I am correct, her bone marrow has been cursed to attack her body”, said Severus. The healer nodded and provided a small vial with Kendra’s blood. Returning home as quickly as possible, Snape bypassed the house and went straight into his lab. The structure on the outside looked like a large storage shed, but on the inside, it was reminiscent of a state-of-the-art laboratory. Using a dropper, he removed a small amount of the blood and examined it with several different spells before pulling out a vial of blood replenishing potion and adding it to the drop of blood. Working backwards he figured out what changes needed to be made to the potion to reactive the young woman’s own bone marrow as well as stop her body from attacking her hematological components. 

Within two hours Severus was sure he’d figured it out. He very much disliked giving untested potions, but Kendra was sure to die if not given some sort of definitive treatment, so bottling up several vials of his modified blood replenishing potions, Severus apparated back to St. Mungos and rushed back to the young woman’s room. 

“Is she…?” he started to ask Healer Raffles.

“Hanging in there but just barely. I understand the curse was meant for your wife. Nasty business”, said the older man sadly.

“I think this may help her. I’ve changed it to respond only to her blood, based on muggle blood typing”, Severus said, handing the vials to the healer. Following the older man into the room, he found three Aurors and Harry standing at Kendra’s bedside. They stood by as the first dose of potion was poured down the girl’s throat. Snape and the healer quietly discussed the proper dosing schedule. After an hour, she had more color and seemed to be breathing a little easier. 

Healer Raffles performed several diagnostic spells and compared the results to the ones he’d gotten previously. “She seems to have made a very minor improvement. You may be on to something Mr. Snape.”

After another hour, and another dose of potion, Kendra had stabilized even further. Severus decided to head home but told the healer to contact him any time during the day or night should she take a turn. There were to be three Aurors guarding her at all times, though Harry had confided quietly that he wasn’t sure it was necessary as the intended target had been Hermione.

“I know this goes without saying, but as much as possible, please keep an eye on her. She’s like a sister to me and I don’t know what I’d do without her”, Harry had said to Severus before he’d left. 

At home he found Julie in the kitchen cooking, while the two pregnant women were asleep in the living room each in their own armchair. 

“Dosed them with warm milk and chocolate cake. Worked a treat, I’d say”, said Julie when he went into the kitchen. 

“I’m impressed. Shall we wake them for dinner or wait on them?” asked Severus.

“I’ll just put a stasis charm over their food. Let’s eat and then you can beat me at chess again. It’s best not to wake a tired, pregnant woman I’ve found”, teased Julie. They played quietly at the kitchen table; it was nearly an hour and a half before the two women woke. They both wandered over to the table and sat down, prompting Severus to bring their plates from the kitchen. 

“Miss Springshire was improving when I left her bedside earlier, but I informed her healer to contact me if needed. Kingsley conveyed via Mr. Potter that you are to work from home for now. He shall bring anything you need here personally”, said Severus. 

Hermione looked relieved by the news of her assistant but ate quietly. After she and Evie finished, the four played cards for an hour before the two women went home. Retreating to her office, Hermione went through some old photos and letters she’d filed away in a box. They were mementos from when she’d dated Phillip and she’d not looked at them in years. Back when they’d been together, he’d been medium height and stocky, with dirty blonde hair and hazel eyes. There’d been nothing particularly striking about him, but he wasn’t unattractive. He’d had a deep and abiding love for history, but his job for MACUSA had been as a magical creature liaison, which was how they’d met when he’d come to the ministry during her tenure in the Department for the Regulation and Control of Magical Creatures. It hasn’t been love at first sight, but they’d gone out several times and he’d been unfailingly polite and interested in what she had to say. Looking back, Hermione realized she wouldn’t have dated him for so long, but that had been a very busy time period for her, and he’d been convenient.

Wondering if she’d missed some sign of the person he’d turn out to be, Hermione decided that it didn’t really matter, because in the end it was our choices that defined us. Pulling out the green book once more along with her notes, Hermione considered that perhaps the best way to lure Phillip was through his love of history. He seemed drawn to the histories of Grindelwald and Voldemort, but he forgot the fundamental lesson of learning history, which was if you did not understand it, you were doomed to repeat it. If he wanted to be a dark wizard, then the first thing she had to do was find a way to convince him to come out of hiding to start gathering followers, after all you couldn’t be an overlord if you had no one under you. 

The next morning Harry stopped by before heading into work. Hermione had already written the press release and hoped that her plan would work. 

“I think we should contact the media and essentially make it sound like his aspirations are a joke. Dark Lord indeed. No one is following him. What is the point of looking for power if nobody knows who you are? I hope that it will make him come out of hiding and start spreading his ‘message’ the way that Grindelwald and Voldemort did”, explained Hermione.

“That could work. If he thinks he has a better cause than the two idiots before him, he might decide that he needs to let others know. I’ll run this by Kingsley, but it’s a better plan than any we’ve had so far”, said Harry. 

Once her friend had gone, Hermione worked on the budget for next year, wondering why the ministry always left these things last minute. She knew that no one like looking at shortfalls, but after going through all expenses, she’s found mountains of waste and projected that after her measures to cull any unnecessary spending, they ministry would have a surplus for the first time in two years. Severus had gone by St. Mungo's while Harry had been there in the morning and found a much-improved Kendra. She’d still have to spend another week there, but her healer was already saying she’d be fine. 

Three weeks working from home nearly had Hermione tearing her hair out. She liked going into work at the ministry. The hustle and bustle was one of her favorite parts of her job. It was April and spring was in full bloom. Her baby bump now seemed to prominently proceed her everywhere she went, but it occurred to her that they had yet to discuss baby names. 

“In about six weeks, we’re going to be parents. What do you think we should call her?” asked Hermione over breakfast one morning. 

Severus considered the question for a moment, then said, “How do you pick a name for someone you’ve yet to meet? I know what I don’t want to call her if that helps.”

“I want to go back to work”, said Hermione.

“That seems a bit of a mouthful. What would you call her for short?” he asked. 

Laughing and shaking her head, Hermione said, “Git. Tell you what, let’s make a list of names we like and that way we have it somewhat narrowed down when she comes. Now, on to a new subject, I want to go back to work. There has been no sign of Phillip, I feel restless away from the ministry where there are people I can boss around, and it’s hard to work from home when I don’t have access to the resources I want when I want them”, she explained. 

“I thought you were past being bossy”, said Severus.

“No, I’m past raising my hand excitedly whenever I have the right answer”, she countered. 

“Indeed”, was all he said. They decided that he would accompany her to work and keep her company for the day in her office. She felt it was patently ridiculous but if it meant she got her way, she was willing. Scooping up the correspondence he needed to complete as well as the journal article he was working on, Severus followed his wife through the floo and grinned when he saw her first act was to send a memo to Harry letting him know she was there and asking if he could send up Winters, one of the Aurors she was fond of, because he always knew when she needed tea. 

Severus could see why Hermione liked the Auror. He was massively tall, and inordinately wide. He looked like he ate dark lords for breakfast and fussed over her like a mother hen. Crowds parted when he accompanied her anywhere and he was competent with office work.

After three more days of her husband accompanying her to work, he finally felt comfortable enough to let her go on her own. She knew that he’d be devastated if anything ever happened to her or their child, so she couldn’t blame him for his excess of caution. All her mail was checked and opened by the Department of Mysteries currently and she had three Aurors assigned at all times, plus Winters who was acting as her fill in assistant while Kendra was in Venice still recuperating.


	18. Chapter 18

Sleeping at night was becoming something Hermione did in fits and starts. No matter how many pillows she added and in what configuration, she just couldn’t get comfortable. Plus, at inconvenient times of the day, usually during work meetings, she started getting something called “practice contractions”. With only a few more weeks until her due date, Hermione was looking forward to having her little girl. Audrey and she had decided on a home birth, which at first Severus had been completely against, as he believed she needed an entire hospital at her disposal should anything go wrong. When Audrey had explained that statistically Hermione was safer giving birth at her own house, he finally changed his mind. 

Each day they expected Hermione would finally go into labor, but she just creeped ever closer to her due date. On the sixteenth of May, when she’d still not shown any signs that she was going to have the baby, Hermione went into the office as usual. Her back was bothering her, but being all belly that stuck straight out, it didn’t surprise her. While listening to Percy drone on about case solve rates and European Law Enforcement interministry cooperation, she felt the need to get up and pace. In the early afternoon, when no one could get Ludo Bagman to stop going on about the upcoming quidditch season during tea, Hermione was standing near the old windbag when her water broke. 

All the men in the meeting froze. It would have been funny had she not immediately after experienced what she knew to be a very large contraction. Harry jumped up and rushed came to her side. 

“You’re in labor Hermione”, he said excitedly.

She glared at him for a moment. “Well spotted Harry”, she quipped sarcastically.

Making her way to her office with Harry supporting her on one side and Winters on the other, she grinned and nodded at Kendra when her assistant nonchalantly asked, “Labor?”

Before entering her floo to go home, Hermione assigned tasks to her self-appointed entourage. “Harry, I need you to go get my parents. Winters go let Healer Weasley at St. Mungo's know it’s time. Kendra, come with me.”

When she entered her library, she nearly collapsed on the couch as another contraction began. Kendra ran outside to Severus’ lab to let him know they were there. 

“Mr. Snape, Hermione is in the house, her water broke. Harry has gone to fetch her parents and Winters is getting her healer”, said a breathless Kendra when Snape answered the door to his lab. Rushing back to the house, they heard Hermione swearing from the library. 

“Are you OK, love?” asked Severus when he found her on the couch.

“No, this bloody hurts. I mean I knew in theory it would, but no one can quantify how badly exactly. Wankers”, she growled. 

Stifling a laugh, he asked her assistant to keep her company for a moment while he filled the bathtub and prepared the bed upstairs. As he was coming back down, her parents were coming through the front door and Audrey through the floo. Apparently, Harry’s bravery did not extend to Hermione in labor. 

“We’re just here for support. Come on Howard, we’ll make some meals and do some baking”, said Penny after she hugged Severus tightly then went in to check on her daughter. 

Severus helped Hermione up to their bathroom and after assisting her out of her clothes lowered her into the tub. While he massaged her low back, Kendra went out to his lab and found the potions he’d labelled “Hermione Labor”, bringing them back in. Audrey cast a few diagnostic spells and proclaimed that Hermione had actually been in labor for several hours without realizing it, but still had a ways to go yet. After uncorking and giving Hermione a mild pain potion, she seemed to be a little calmer. When Kendra and Audrey went downstairs to eat and wait for her next check, Severus undressed and climbed in behind his wife in the tub supporting her body against his and continuing to rub her back.

“I’m proud of you love. You are a strong witch and soon we’ll be parents”, he said quietly. It was late afternoon when Hermione felt her contractions start to get stronger. Severus accio’d a pair of shorts and slipped them on before sending his patronus down to alert Audrey to the change. The healer returned and declared that in a short while Hermione would be completely dilated, and it would be time to push. Kendra started preparing blankets and other items they would need for the infant, while Severus transfigured the tub larger, when Hermione asked if she could give birth in the water. Audrey told her it would be fine as long as she could fit to catch the child. At half past six, Hermione said she had pressure, which was the healer’s que to transfigure her outfit into shorts and a t-shirt, before sliding into the water in front of the mother to be. Severus stayed behind Hermione and continued to support her body, while Kendra stood off to the side holding a blanket in which to receive the new baby as soon as she was free of her mothers’ body. 

“On the next contraction I want you to push Hermione. We’ll count to ten and then you can rest”, said Audrey. As soon as her abdomen tightened, Hermione pushed with everything she had. Though it was painful, she was eager to meet the little person that had made her presence known for the last several months. After a few more pushes, Audrey encouraged her to reach down and feel the top of her baby’s head. Wisps of hair tickled the tips of her fingers. 

“You’re doing excellent. She’s crowning and hopefully her head will be out with the next push. How are you holding up Severus?” asked Audrey.

“I’m not the one currently giving birth, so I have very little to complain about”, he answered dryly. Hermione felt the next contraction starting and as predicted, her daughters head was fully out. When she pushed again, Audrey reached under the infant’s shoulders and pulled her the rest of the way out. Before she knew it, a fully formed baby was laying on her chest. Audrey cast several charms which cleared the little one’s airway and checked both mother and child’s vital signs before proclaiming the baby perfect. 

“She has black hair”, said Hermione with tears running down her cheeks. The baby was small, but according to the healer, robustly healthy. Severus wrapped his arms around his wife and placed his hands upon his child. He too had a few tears. 

“She is beautiful. Thank you, Hermione,”, he said, sounding awed. When the healer had finished with the full delivery and encouraged Hermione to swallow a healing potion, Severus helped his wife out of the tub while Kendra held their child. Settling Hermione in bed, he cast a drying spell on her, then on himself. He changed back into jeans and a button up shirt, then took his daughter from Kendra. She fit easily in his hands and though he knew babies usually had blue eyes, this one had dark eyes that looked as though they would eventually match his. She was also pale with pinkish cheeks and a bit of black hair on the top of her head. 

“As long as you didn’t get my nose, you may get lucky and look like your mother”, he said to his child. Hermione had already dozed off, so he took their newborn downstairs to meet her grandparents. 

“Penny, Howard, I’d like to present your granddaughter”, he said to the older couple who had been reading in the library. They both jumped up and bustled over. After each had held her and declared her the most beautiful grand-baby in the entire world, they asked about her name.

“We hadn’t really decided. I know it’s early, having just met her, but I feel as though she’s a Rose. Do you think Hermione would approve?” asked Severus. 

“I imagine she’ll love it. Rose is a wonderful name and suits this little one”, gushed Penny. The newly named Rose began to fuss. Severus took her back up to her mother and woke Hermione, stepping back to allow Audrey to assist with breastfeeding. 

“I was talking to your parents, who love her by the way, and it came to me, how do you feel about the name Rose?”

Hermione considered for a moment. “Rose Jane Snape. I love it.” 

They happily admired the newest member of their family.

A week after her birth, Rose finally met the people important to her mother and by extension, her father. Molly came by with Fleur, Ginny, and Harry, who all declared her a very beautiful baby. Kingsley stopped in and held her for nearly twenty minutes, which had surprised Hermione, who hadn’t known how much the man adored babies. When Ron and Fay came by, Ron reminded them that he’d told them the baby would come exactly on her due date. 

Audrey had taught Hermione a charm to fill bottles with breast milk which came in handy as Severus insisted on getting up for night feedings and diaper changes. He took to fatherhood in a way no one could have predicted. The baby spent most of her time in his arms or somewhere nearby him, and Hermione decided she couldn’t complain about not having to do nappy changes. Though she got lots of baby cuddling time, Rose seemed most relaxed with her father. Ron’s joke about a color-coded nap chart was not far off with Severus’ dedication to the baby’s schedule. After about two weeks, you could almost set your watch to her sleep-wake cycles.

“Rose is crying. Sleep, I’ll get her”, said Hermione in the middle of the night, three weeks after having their baby. 

“Do you wish to breastfeed? Let me bring her to you. I’ll change her, while you make yourself comfortable”, Severus said. In a flash he was up and when he walked back in, he was cooing to the baby, who had stopped crying just as soon as he’d picked her up.

“I think she likes you better than me”, teased Hermione. 

“Nonsense, I don’t have yummy boobies”, snorted Severus. He helped her latch the baby on then climbed back under the covers on his side of the bed and watched her. “I didn’t think it was possible, but you are even more beautiful than when I met you. Motherhood suits you.”

Hermione glanced at his face. “Fatherhood suits you. I’ll be honest, I was worried I might not be very maternal, but I love her with all my heart. It’s you though that makes me feel like our baby will never want for love. When it’s time, I’ll be able to return to work knowing that Rose is with someone who loves her more than anything else in this world.”

“I wouldn’t say that. I love you and her more than anything else in this world”, Severus answered quietly. When the baby had fed off both sides, he took her back and patted her lightly. She let out a very unladylike burp, then snuggled against her father’s chest. After returning Rose to her bassinet, he gathered his Hermione to him and after a deep kiss, fell back into sleep, content with his life. 

The pediatric healer who over saw Rose’s check-ups declared her growing and hitting all her milestones at three months. She laughed at nearly everything her father did, loved laying on her tummy, and seemed to follow her own schedule very well. Her favorite mum snuggling time was just before bedtime, when Hermione sang or read to her. They found her to be happy and she often gave big gummy smiles. In another week, Hermione was to return to work part-time. She’d been able to keep up with Kendra stopping in several times daily with paperwork or updates. 

Severus for his part, grew even more comfortable in his role of father, which had seemed to come naturally to him at the outset. He talked to Rose as though she were a trusted colleague and explained everything to her. At night he still insisted on getting up when she fussed, ensuring that Hermione got a good night’s sleep, which she cherished. When she expressed any guilt at how hands on he was, his comeback was that he never thought he’d get to experience fatherhood and he refused to miss a minute. Once they’d been cleared to resume their “marital relations”, Severus began taking a potion to prevent them from becoming parents again too soon. Though both had agreed that they thought one child might be perfect for their family, they agreed to revisit the issue again in the future before making any permanent decisions. 


	19. Chapter 19

It had been two weeks since Hermione had come back to work three days per week. She missed her daughter and Severus, but it was nice to return. While she was out, Harry and Draco had gone to his family chateaux with several members of the Department of Mysteries and destroyed the blade of Anima Metit. She thought she’d have been upset not being present, but it was just a relief that the relic could no long harm anyone. Now if they could just catch Phillip, they’d be able to close the case. 

That evening, Severus was going to take her out to dinner, and they were leaving Rose with her parents. He planned to come by at the end of the workday. At five o’clock, he stepped through the floo carrying their daughter, who was in an adorable little dress. Kendra came rushing in and excitedly reached for the baby. 

“Oh, my goodness, you get cuter every time I see you. Kingsley asked me to bring her over to his office so he could get in a snuggle before he left for the day. Do you mind?” she asked.

“By all means. Never let it be said we deprived the Minister of Magic cuddle time with Rose”, said Severus with a smirk. When Kendra and Rose left the office, Severus leaned down and kissed Hermione. She sat in her chair happily and sank against his lips. The kiss seemed to go on and on, and when Severus pulled away, her lips were puffy and swollen. 

“Let’s go retrieve our girl and get over to my parent’s house before we’re late for dinner”, said Hermione. Stepping out into the antechamber of her office, Severus immediately noticed a pair of high heels attached to a feminine pair of ankles sticking out from the guest side of Kendra’s desk. They rushed over and found Hermione’s assistant unconscious on the ground, Rose nowhere in sight. 

Kneeling down, Severus cast a _rennervate_ over the young woman. Her eyes blinked open and a look of panic crossed her face. “Rosie! There was a man in here and he cast at me before I could react. Is Rose OK?”

The anguish on her face told Severus that she was being honest. “What did this man look like Miss Springshire?”

“He- he was blonde, not fat exactly but still big, and he had greenish eyes”, Kendra answered.

“That’s Phillip. Come on, we need to alert the Aurors and lock down the ministry”, said Hermione. Hours were spent searching every corner of the building, but no trace of Rose or Phillip was found. All they could do was wait to be contacted and find out what his demands were. Hermione was frantic and Severus angry. At one in the morning the night security clerk came rushing into Kingsley’s office. 

“This came just now by owl post”, the man huffed out. Inside the rolled-up parchment was a note from Phillip.

Hermione,

I tried to get you to do the right thing, but you refused. I have your beautiful little girl. If you want to see her again, you’ll follow my instructions. I know that you have the book that will lead me to what I desire. Knowing you, I also know that you have likely figured out where both parts of Anima Metit are located. Bring the notes and book when you come to me. I have told you that you can find me if you want to. Where did I ask you to marry me and you rejected me? If I see anyone other than you, your child will pay the price. You have until noon tomorrow.

Do not disappoint me,

P.M.

“Where exactly did you reject this reprobate?” asked Severus, his voice a deadly calm.

“The Isle of Skye. We stayed at a cabin near Castle Moal. It’s really just a ruin, but that is where he asked me. Unfortunately, there are not good places to hide, it’s all rather open. I hope he’s keeping her warm”, answered Hermione. 

It was decided that Harry and Winters would go to the cabin and see if they could locate Phillip there. Hermione would go to the castle with her notes and the book. No one was happy about her insistence on going alone at first, but she reasoned that she could distract Phillip long enough and get Rose away from him before help apparated in and arrested him. 

Hermione dispatched Kendra to her parent’s house to explain the situation, before she and Severus flooed home to gather up what Phillip had demanded and change into warm clothes. While she was lacing up her trainers, Hermione felt frustrated tears well up. She couldn’t even keep her baby safe. The little girl depended on her and she’d failed her. Severus seemed to know what she was thinking.

“We’ll get her back. This is not your fault and that bastard will pay. Death is too good for him. Just remember that most wizards fail when it comes to logic, which is something that you have always excelled at. I trust that you will keep Rose safe”, he said after he’d pulled her into his arms. Hermione pushed her wand into a holder up her sleeve, then popped into her daughter’s room to gather up a small jacket, little socks, a hat, fresh nappy, and tiny jogger pants. Shrinking all the items she slipped them into her pocket, then followed Severus downstairs and flooed back to the ministry. 

Kingsley, Harry, Winters, Percy, and a small contingent of Aurors were present. They all knew where they were to go, so after a port key was attached to Hermione’s wrist which would deliver her back to the ministry as soon as she activated it, the teams split up and they disapperated. Hermione landed upon a windy hill in the dark. Up ahead in the ruins she saw a fire burning and could hear Rose fussing. Sending her patronus to Severus, she began climbing toward the ruin. 

When she neared the fire, she saw Phillip holding her child, a jacket wrapped around her. Knowing she couldn’t chance a spell, Hermione instead made noise to draw his attention. Phillip immediately pulled out his wand and trained it on Rose. 

“Throw your wand over here”, he called. When she tossed it in his direction, he accio’d it into his hand. “Do you have the book and your notes?”

Hermione held up a large envelope. “In here. Phillip… thank you.”

He started at her in confusion for a moment. “What are you thanking me for?”

“Taking such good care of Rose. Do you mind if I change and feed her?” asked Hermione.

Phillip seemed torn. After consideration he nodded. He held out the infant and Hermione approached slowly, finally taking her baby in her arms. Taking off her jacket and laying it on the ground, she held up the items she’d brought for Rose and asked Phillip to enlarge them, then thanked him again when he did. He was engrossed in the flipping through the book and didn’t notice when Hermione first silently vanished the dirty diaper and the mess on Rose, before she slipped a small charm bracelet on the baby’s ankle, shrinking it so it wouldn’t fall off her. Once the infant was dressed warmer, Hermione sat down on a large stone and latched her child onto her breast. 

Phillip looked up and saw her feeding her baby. Hermione noticed the softening look on his face. “She should be ours. Yours and mine. I would have had children with you, but you said you didn’t want any.”

“There were… extenuating circumstances. Why are you doing this, Phillip?” asked Hermione softly.

He seemed to understand what she was asking. “Who am I? No one special. Just another guy. But I really don’t want to hurt anybody, I just want to help. I didn’t even want to hurt you, it’s just that I still love you. Look, I’m not trying to lead a revolution, however, the more I read about the callings of Voldemort and Grindewald, the more I can see some merit in what they were trying to do. Not the no-maj killing part but leading the people to a free and open society where we don’t have to live in secret. Can’t you see how important that is?”

“Are you sure you’re going about this the right way? That relic you’re seeking can only work by killing a wizard to steal their powers.”

Shrugging, Phillip said, “If you only use it on bad people is it really such a loss?”

“Some might say that you’re a bad person. Who makes the decision?”

They looked at each other quietly, the sound of the wind, the sea, and the crackling fire surcease from the silence. Out of the corner of her eye she saw movement. Phillip noticed it at the same time. Taking advantage of his momentary distraction, Hermione activated the port key on Rose’s ankle then quickly laid her on the ground. She’d had a private word with Kendra before they’d left the ministry and knew the woman was waiting for the baby on the other side. 

Phillip grabbed her by the arm and held Hermione in front of him, his wand against her throat. They were backed against a sharp drop and any help to be had would be coming from in front of them. Severus, Harry, Kingsley, Percy, and Winters were several yards away, while the rest of the Aurors were further down the hill. All had their wands trained on Phillip but like Hermione earlier couldn’t take the chance of attacking lest they hurt her. 

“Let me turn”, she whispered quietly. 

“What?” asked Phillip confused. 

“I’ll be in front of you. No one can hurt you. Let me turn around so they can’t read my lips. What I need to say is for you only.”

He was quiet for moment then, “Fine, but make it quick.”

Hermione turned to face Phillip, her chest against his. He continued to hold his wand to her neck, but he was watching the group of people just down the hill who had not moved any closer. Reaching up, Hermione brushed her fingers across one of his cheeks, before settling her hands on his shoulders. 

“I can understand your impulse, wanting to help others. Unfortunately, you made two big mistakes”, she murmured. 

Snoring a short laugh, Phillip asked, “And what would you say were my two big mistakes? I’m getting out of here with the very things I came for.”

Suddenly his face crumpled into a mask of pain as Hermione’s knee made solid contact with his groin. “Your first mistake was thinking you could come near my baby.”

As he bent over, clutching at himself, Hermione cocked back her arm and drove it straight into his face. “Your second mistake was hurting my assistant.”

Blood bloomed from his nose and Phillip fell to the ground in fetal position. Whimpers of pain could be heard floating on the night air. Reaching down Hermione plucked his wand out of his hand, then pulled hers out of the pocket in his coat where he’d stashed it. The people that had been moments ago stuck impenitently down the hill for fear of her getting hurt, rushed over.

“Blimey Hermione, I’ve said it before, but you are a scary woman when you’re angry”, said Harry, as he cast ropes around Phillip.

“Are you OK? Where is Rose?” asked Severus, pulling her to him. 

“I’m fine. I used the port key to send Rose to Kendra at the ministry. I… if anything had happened to her, I couldn’t live with that”, said Hermione with a sniffle. Severus made soothing noises and kissed the top of her head. When she’d pulled herself together, Hermione looked back up at her husband. “Do you think you could go make sure she’s OK?” 

He squeezed her one last time, then nodded before apparating away. The others who had come on the rescue mission, finished making sure all evidence has been gathered and procedure was followed in the arrest of Phillip Monroe. Harry came back over calling out for the group to start wrapping it up and prepare to transport the prisoner.

As he approached her, he shook his head with a grin. “I’m inclined to believe that Malfoy got off easy in third year when you punched him. Come on, lets head back. You and Snape have a baby to put to bed.”

They apparated to the ministry and found Severus in Hermione’s office, holding Rose to his chest. She had fallen asleep and had a tiny smile on her face. Kendra whispered that the infant had arrived precisely where Hermione had said she would and been caught before she came close to the ground. After an equally quiet but very emphatic thank you to her assistant, Hermione went and laid a hand on Severus’ arm. They passed through the floo one after the other, Rose tucked into her father’s jacket and were soon home.

Justice came swiftly for the Snape family. Phillip Monroe was sentenced to life in Azkaban without the possibility of parole. The Americans agreed to allow the murder charges to be tacked on to the case the Ministry of Magic prosecuted him for, as the two agents had been killed on British soil. Immediately after the trial, Hermione went with several members of the Department of Mysteries to Bern, Switzerland to track down the other half of Anima Metit. It only took them three days with Hermione’s help and the object was destroyed. 

Life settled into a routine and it was one that made Hermione and Severus happy. He doted on their daughter and she continued serving the Wizarding world with the support of her loving husband. For their one-year wedding anniversary, Hermione decided to surprise Severus with a night out for just the two of them. She left him a note with a time and location, then dropped their daughter off with her parents. 

At eight in the evening, Severus walked into a touristy bar. He ordered a scotch from the bartender, then noticed a woman three seats down, a brandy in front of her. She had long, wavy chestnut hair and a lithe figure.

“Is anyone sitting here?” he asked, his deep voice like honey.

“No”, the women answered.

“Are you from out of town?” Severus very much wanted to engage this woman in conversation.

“Yes, on business. You?”

He smirked. “I’m here on pleasure. I’m Severus and you are?”

“Hermione. It’s lovely to meet you Severus. Listen, I don’t normally do this but… I have a room upstairs. Would you be interested in a nightcap with me?”

They stood up together. “You have no idea how interested I’d be. Lead the way, Hermione.” 


End file.
